


Valyrian Steel

by Kieraembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Politics, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 79,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieraembers/pseuds/Kieraembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is given a name, Daenerys Targaryen, but when she arrives in Pentos she finds her way home. Two women who refuse to be ruled by men travel across the Narrow Sea to retake their homes in A Song of Ice and Fire.</p><p>(Rated M for Cannibalism, violence, lemon) Major character pov +some minor character pov<br/>chapter 37 is up as of 10/26/2017. Sansa POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolf Who is No One

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story, ages have been shifted. These events take place two to three years after ADWD. By GRRM standards that would mean Arya is 13/14 and Daenerys is 17/18. I will try not to state their age during the story and you can mentally adjust it to what you feel most comfortable with. Personally I like Arya at 16/17, but GRRM seem to like writing them young. I’ve always found that slightly disturbing, but being a history major also understandable. There will be some references to the Mercy chapter in the Winds of Winter.

Chapter 1:

The Wolf Who is No One

The girl who was once Arya awoke with the taste of blood in her mouth, the blood of a man. She had trained for years to become no one, and for most of the day she succeeded in this endeavor. When she did her chores she was no one, when she spoke to the kindly man she was no one, when she watched those that would receive the gift she was no one. But in the moments before she dozed off she was Arya Stark of Winterfell.

            When she recited the names that would receive her gift she was Arya. When she slept she dreamed of Winterfell and lemon cakes, the dreams of a sad girl from the North. And when she killed she saw the faces of those she named. Most nights she dreamed in the body of her wolf, hunting, killing and eating men. Men from the south wearing crimson, men that tasted of salt, men wearing the pink flayed man, men wearing the twins. Those nights she was Nymeria and Arya, those nights she was as close to happy as she could ever be. And in the morning when she woke she had to remind herself that she was no one.

Arya reached for the pitcher by her bed and drank to wash the taste of blood out of her mouth. That night she and her pack had feasted on Frey men, one of them had nicked her shoulder with a dagger and Arya could still feel that wound. She did not bother to check her shoulder, she had learned long ago that whatever wound she sustained during her wolf dreams lingered into the morning. There would be no cut, but the pain was there. Aya stood and stretched, she looked around and recited her morning ritual.

“I am no one.” She whispered to herself. “I am no one”

She repeated this to herself about a dozen times until she was no one. No one grabbed the wash basin at the foot of her bed and filled it. She splashed cold water in her face and was reminded of summer snow. She pinched herself and repeated “I am no one”. No one reached under the bed for the linen wraps she used to bind her breasts. She removed them only for sleep and baths. They had grown in the last 2 years, much to her annoyance. Her hair had also grown below her shoulders, when she tried to cut it off again the Waif had stayed her hand.

“It is better this way, a girl with short hair is remembered for her oddity. You can just be another pretty face.” she had said in the common tongue as she removed the shears from Arya’s hands

“I’m not pretty.” Arya had responded in Braavosi

The Waif had merely smiled and walked away with the shears.

Arya’s Braavosi tongue had improved, as well as her High Valyrian. The kindly man had told her that if she knew high Valyrian that all the tongues of the free cities would be open to her. Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane had taught her the Valyrian Alphabet and a few words, the Waif and Kindly man taught her the rest. No one repeated in High Valyrian and the Bravossi tongue “I am no one”

She brushed and braided her stubborn hair, then wore her robes. Most of the initiates and priests were wearing the heavier robes to stave of the cold winter. But the cold did not bother the girl who was no one, she often thought they were weak. Winter had come to Westeros but it was barely appearing in Bravoss. There hadn’t even been snow. This was no proper winter, even if it was No One was once a Stark of Winterfell and she welcomed the cold.

No One walked lightly down the stairs, Izembaro had trained her to never make a noise when she walked, whether it be on stone steps of a leaf covered forest floor. He had also taught her to swim and hide in deep water, to travel along rooftops and stalk prey. But the greatest training he had provided her was the skill of becoming another person. She did not need to wear a new face to become a new person. She was not yet a faceless man, but she was sent on missions and given faces. The kindly man did not think her ready for the title, but he said she was ready for the work. The insurance seller was only the first of many. Since then she had been on over 8 missions, more than most initiates a fact that ruffled a few feathers. She reached the kitchen only to find the Kindly man was already waiting for her. He smiled at her. “Who are you?”

“I am no one”

“We shall see. There is a name that may receive the gift.”

“May?”

“You are to watch the dragon Queen in Pentos. Find a way into her household and listen. If she decides to set her gaze on Bravoss you will send word. If she is to receive the gift you will return, if not you will stay and listen.” He held her chin and stared into her eyes. “This face, though pretty, will not be enough. You will need more to listen to the Targaryen girl and her people.”

No one frowned. She had often told the Kindly man that she was not pretty, and he scolded her. _“Those are the words of Arya, you wish to be no one_.”

The kindly man handed her two faces. “This is the face of a girl who came to us to escape an unwanted marriage to a cruel man.” he said as he held up the face of a woman with long black hair. “This is the face of a girl who lost everyone dear to her and wished to join them.” he said holding up a face with auburn hair. “Who will you be?”

She stared at the faces and pondered for a moment. The dark haired face would be Lya, like her aunt Lyanna, the other would be Kat. “Kat and Lya”

The kindly man frowned “you choose Cat too often for someone who claims to be no one.”

“This Kat is spelt with a K” she shot back in defense. “her father used to call her Kitten, her brother called her Kitty.” she added as she developed the story for her new faces. She was good at that. Giving a story to a face, Izembaro had taught her how to love and become a new person. To give the name and face life. She was good at it.

The kindly man smiled and reached under the table. He held out something long, thin and wrapped in linen. “If the dragon doesn’t turn its gaze on Bravoss you will have need of this.”

No one started to unwrap the linen when the kindly man stopped her “Not here”. No one nodded. The kindly man smiled and handed her a bag of coins, “for your passage. Go to the Waif and ask for clothes and supplies. She is expecting you. You should eat quickly.”

No one packed food for the journey to Pentos, she bit into a loaf of honeyed nut bread that had been left behind from the night before. She found the Waif who helped her pick out clothes. There was a pair of leather trousers that fit her well and laced from the sides that she snatched to her chest. The Waif chuckled and handed her a blue dress with roses trimmed along the hem and collar. It reminded her of an acorn dress and blue eyes belonging to a stubborn boy.

“Stupid” she mumbled to herself.

The Waif laughed and found a few more dresses, No one managed to find a Tunic and vest to go with the soft leather pants. The Waif tossed her a pair of boots that would have reached over her knees.

“You should find a cobbler in Pentos to soften the soles so you can make less noise when you are on the roofs” She said as she tossed her another pair of shoes.

“I don’t need this much.” She grumbled.

“You do not know when you will return. It is better to go with too much than not enough, besides I like dressing you, I get to see you wear what I never could.”

No one stiffened. She was still short for her age, she remembered her sister was very tall, but the Waif would never grow. She took the dresses and stuffed them into a sack.  The gold the kindly man had given her was enough to buy additional supplies when she arrived at Pentos. The Waif handed her another sack. “The Strangler, Sweet Sleep, Tears of Lys, Manticore venom for your dagger, Widows blood and some moon tea.”

“Why in the seven hells would I need that!”

The Waif shrugged her shoulders and flashed No one a mischievous smile. She scoffed at the Waif’s face and took the sac from her.

“Board the Purple Maiden at the Ragman Harbor by noon.” She said and hugged No one goodbye.

No one left the House of Black and White, as she made her way to the Ragmans Harbor she opened what The Kindly man had given. A flash of steel caught the early morning light and Arya shed a single tear. She had her old friend.


	2. Dragon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys sees trouble on the horizon, and finds an unlikely friendship with a northern girl

Daenerys sat amongst the cushions and listened to a Pentoshi magister drone on and on about the loss of his “servants”. He used the term “servants” loosely considering the fact that they were, until three weeks ago, slaves in all but name.

“If they are not willing to return to your employment then that is no problem of mine. If any do return to you, you will abide by the new employment laws that were put into effect last week. I will hear no more about this. There are plenty of people in Pentos looking for work, it is no fault of mine that you have a reputation for being a cruel task master. Ser Barristan this is the last petitioner I will hear today.”

The magister sputtered angrily for a moment and was led away by one of her unsullied.

She let out a sigh as Missandei gave her a cup of mulled wine. She smiled appreciatively at the Naathi girl who always seemed to know what Daenerys needed before anyone else. Daenerys looked up, She had decided to hold court outside so that she could look upon her dragons. Drogon had grown so large that he could swallow sheep in one bite. He had taken to eating  a cow a day and was currently sleeping off his meal in the sun. He was the only dragon that she dared to ride. Viseron and Rhaegal were out hunting, Daenerys would not ride them, but she still approached them from time to time when she knew that they had eaten.  There was a nip in the air, winter had arrived. Luckily winters in Essos were not as severe as those in Westeros.

She remembered her last Winter. Viserys had handed her his cloak when she had complained of the cold and blown on her fingers with his warm breath.

_“You are a dragon you carry fire in you.” he had told her as he wrapped her in his cloak._

_“Not in my fingers” she had said. He smiled at that and took her had._

_“I have fire enough for the both of us” he told her as he guided her back through the red door where it was warm and safe._

Daenerys smiled sadly at that rare happy memory. Viserys had once loved and cared for her as a brother. After the death of their childhood protector Ser Willem Darry, his servants had stolen from them and thrown Viserys and her out on the streets to fend for themselves. Viserys traveled from one great house to another with her in tow. He had to grow up and care for her, and with each door that slammed in his face his smiles died. He grew colder as he was forced to sell their jewels to survive and ignore the snide remarks. The final injustice that killed the kindness in his heart was when he had to sell their mother’s crown. Daenerys remembered reaching out to touch the crown when she was younger. Viserys had told her to be gentle and placed it on her head calling her “my little dragon princess”. It was their most precious item and Viserys parted with it bitterly. He took out that bitterness on her. The harsh realities of the world had turned her kind brother into a harsh mad man, willing to sell his only sister if it could bring him one step closer to his throne.

“Has this one chosen unwisely?”

Daenerys smiled sweetly at the worried thirteen year old. “No, I was just lost in a memory. And you should use I.”

Missandei gave an apologetic nod. “I hope it was a pleasant memory.”

“It was bittersweet. Thank you for the wine. Is there something else?” Daenerys said as she patted the girls hand in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

“I have hired a new handmaiden that I think will be to your liking.”

Daenerys sighed, Irri was heavily pregnant and could barely perform her tasks. Rakharo had finally gotten her with child. Jhiqui had left her service a few months earlier for a similar reason. She had promised to return after the babe could walk, but she was blessed with twins. Missandei and a rotation of the serving girls had been picking up the slack. Daenerys was wary of inviting just anyone into her life. She still expected her betrayals, but could not see from where. Missandei stroked her hand.

“I like her. She looks you in the eyes and speaks honestly. Not the best traits for a handmaiden, but it is what you want for someone who will spend much time with you. She is also from Westeros.”

That drew Daenerys’ interest, she still craved stories and voices from home. Even if she did not trust this new girl she could enjoy her stories. Ser Barristan would tell her the occasional story of her family, or knights.

“Bring her.”

Missandei motioned to one of the unsullied who led a dark haired girl in. Daenerys heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. She turned to look at Ser Barristan whose face had gone white.

“Barristan do you know this girl?”

“I apologize your grace, for a moment I had thought I was looking upon a ghost.”

Daenerys turned to look at the girl who was still making her way towards the pillowy dias. She was short with pale skin and long black hair. Her eyes looked grey at first glance, but it was just a trick of the light, she had a heart shaped face, high cheekbones, Plump lips and seemed the perfect image of a gentle beauty. That is until Drogon rose his head. The girl stopped and stared at her child. Most who entered the plaza hurried as quickly as possible towards Daenerys, in the hopes that the dragon would not eat a guest in front of his _mother_. Others stared in awe until Drogon turned his gaze on them and they quickly turned away. This girl met Drogon’s gaze stood rooted to the floor. At first Daenerys was sure the girl was petrified with fear, but she was staring down her dragon. Drogon rose and Daenerys reached for her whip, but he did not move. He only held her gaze, there was silence in the plaza until Drogon curled back into his previous position. The dark haired beauty continued towards the dais as if nothing had happened and curtsied before Daenerys.

“Your Grace, I hope I am to your satisfaction.”

“There are not many who can meet a dragon's gaze. Tell me your name.”

“My name is Lyanna Snow, though most call me Lya.” She said as she held her curtsy.

“Please rise, curtsies never look comfortable.”

“They rarely are your grace.” She said with a mischievous look in her eye that Daenerys liked in spite of herself.

“Snow is the name given to northern bastards, and you bear the name of a misfortunate woman.”

“I am sorry if my lack of name offends you, Your grace.”She said as her face shifted to politely cold.

“I care not if you are a bastard, I have met many without names who are more honorable than those with old names. Tell me what brings you so far from home.” Daenerys said waving away her apology. She was wary of anyone from the north.

“Many things your grace. The war has taken my family. Most died during the Red Wedding and the burning of Winterfell, My father died at King's Landing in service to the Hand. I only have one brother, he is at the wall”

“Most bastards do not know their fathers.”

“Lord Stark acknowledged his bastard, my father did the same.” she said with her head held high.

“So you were loyal to the Starks. Shall I expect the same loyalty from you that they showed me?” Daenerys said with barely concealed venom.

“If you burn my father alive in front of my brother who is slowly being strangled to death while trying to reach a sword to save him. All of this after your kin stole a sister that did not belong to him. And you then demand my head. Then yes.”

Daenerys glared at her while the girl stared blankly at her. Her eyes flashed gray for a moment in the sunlight and she smiled a wolfish grin.

“Then again they are all dead so that would be very difficult.”

Daenerys let out a short one-breathed laugh. “Indeed. I may not like your politics but I’m sure that I can always trust you to tell the truth. How are you at hair styling?”

“Terrible, at least with my own. I’m also awful at stitching. I speak the tongue of Bravos, Pentos, Lys and High Valyrian. I know all the great houses of Westeros and all the houses of the North. I can read and write. I also have a good mind for numbers, I can maintain a household better than most. I am also a good judge of character and can tell you when someone is untrustworthy. I spent some time working in an apothecary shop in Braavos and I can discern most poisons by smell and develop a countermeasure for some. The Tears of Lys and the Strangler are the only ones that I can not detect. I suggest you keep a cat or dog and feed it from your plate and goblet.  All I want is to serve you and watch you sail across the Narrow Sea to reclaim your throne.” Lya crossed her arms and waited for Daenerys’ decision.

Daenerys leaned back into her cushions and held her gaze. She could be an enemy, if so she was a poorly concealed enemy. If Lya had wanted to ingratiate herself to Daenerys she would have used the name Sand. She chose to call herself Snow and show her love of the North and their lords to her. She was truthful to a fault which could prove troublesome or entertaining.

“You start tomorrow. For now you will share a room with Missandei and serve me at dinners and public gatherings. If I believe you to be trustworthy then you will attend to me during my private moments. There will be one day in the week that you may have to yourself. Missandei, show her to her room and find some more dresses for her to wear, but first feed her. Ser Barristan please accompany me to my rooms.”

Selmy followed her in contemplative silence.

“Who did you see when you first looked upon her?” Daenerys asked her knight as they walked to her room.

“I saw the ghost of Ashara Dayne. But only for a moment. She is too short, her eyes are not violet and her manner is ...different.”

“What do you think of her?” Daenerys asked as she waited for her unsullied to open the doors.

“She is honest to a fault. She will challenge you, though I believe her to be clever enough to do so only in private. Her allegiance to the North may cause her to be impolite to Lord Tyrion. I also find her knowledge of poisons disquieting.”

Daenerys nodded in agreement. “Be sure to warn her. I don’t want her starting trouble with Lord Tyrion. He has provided the best information on our enemies and the politics in Westeros.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Missandei. I could also attempt to curb Lord Tyrions mouth.” He said with a clench of his jaw.

Daenerys smiled “You and I both know that Tyrion says what he likes. Any attempt to curb his tongue will only sharpen it. Anyways he is entertaining  and useful. He never says anything without reason. There is wisdom in his words, it is annoying, but it is there. My problem with Tyrion is the company he keeps.”

“You agreed to leave command of Pentos to the Tattered Prince. When we leave for Westeros you will no longer have to be in his presence. You would only need to converse with his through letters and dignitaries to make sure he keeps to the laws you set forth.” Ser Barristan said.

Daenerys whirled on him “You know that is not who I mean.”

“Jorah is loyal to you, and you admitted he once gave you good counsel.” Selmy answered as he motioned for the servants to open the doors.

“He betrayed me and he-”

“Voiced his desires, I will make sure that you are never alone in his presence. The man bled for you in Meereen and all over the Free Cities, he is loyal to you. Why do you scorn him so? I know you once cared for him.” He asked as he walked into her room to check her bed and windows.

“I trusted him and I loved him. Not the way a woman loves a man. The way a girl loves a father. I never had one, and he was kind and protected me from Viserys and others. Then he twisted that and asked me for more than I wanted.”  Daenerys said as he checked under her bed.

“He betrayed my trust twice. I don’t want him alone in the same room as me, or within 5 feet of me.”

“Understood Your Grace. Is there something else I can serve you in?” Selmy asked as he stood straight by her bed.

“Tell the guards at the door that the new girl is only allowed in my room when Missandei is with her. And find me a few hounds. Her suggestion seems prudent. The guards watching the kitchens may one day miss something. It’s too cold for a bath, tell Missandei I’ll have one in the morning. Goodnight Ser Barristan” Daenerys said as she dipped her feet into the wash basin by her bed.

“Goodnight Your Grace.” Ser Barristan said as he bowed out. Daenerys stared out her window. Viserion was sleeping outside her window, he raised his head and shook it good naturedly. He had always been the gentlest of the three, or the least violent. Rhaegal was the wildest and concerned her the most. She would find a rider for Viserion before Rhaegal. The only reason she could keep him in line was because of Drogon. She was their mother, and she loved them. But she could not trust them. Viserion let out a chirrup that reminded her of when they were hatchlings and she smiled. She went to the window where he nuzzled her hand with his massive snout.

“My sweet golden child.” She murmured as he purred under her touch. “You will never betray me.”

)O(

That morning Daenerys awoke to the sweet voice of Missandei. She was wearing a yellow dress that brought out the gold in her eyes and singing a sweet Naathi song of butterflies. Lya was with her, wearing a plum dress and adding rose oil to the steaming hot tub. She looked up at Daenerys and smiled sweetly.

“Good morning Your Grace.” She said kindly

Missandei turned, obviously surprised that a new handmaiden could beat her to the morning greeting. Lya smiled apologetically at her and rose from her perch on the edge of the bath and curtsied. 

“Good morning Your Grace.” Missandei said as she bowed.

Daenerys smiled at both of them and rose from her bed with a discreet yawn. She removed her bedclothes and slipped into the bath with a pleased sigh. She motioned for Missandei to help her bathe, it was best to keep the new girl at arms length. But she did not need to alienate her.

“Tell me a story of Westeros, Tell me of the North. Something only a Northern girl would know.” She said as she tilted her head back and let Missandei wash her hair.

Lya smiled her gentle serene smile. “Winterfell is the heart of the North, and while the snows may pile over thirty feet high within the walls it is warm. It was built by Bran the Builder over eight thousand years ago. He had the help of giants and built the castle over natural hot springs that keep the inside warm. The glass gardens provide fruit and herbs for Winterfell long into winter. In the North there is also old magic. Wargs who can enter the body of any animal, greenseers who can see past present and future, Wierwoods that have been in existence since before the first men landed on the shores of Westeros. We in the North keep to the Old Way and the Old Religion.” Lya lay a dress on the bed and observed the pins in her jewelry box.

“What is the Old Way?” Daenerys asked while Missandei massaged her scalp with the rose oil.

“Lord Stark never had a headsman. That is not the way of the North. We believe that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you can not bring yourself to conduct the execution yourself, then the crime may not have been great enough to warrant death. I once heard him say to his son ‘A ruler who hides behind paid executioners soon forgets what death is.’ Words I would hope all rulers heed.”

Daenerys turned to look at Lya, the girl was gazing pensively at the two dresses laid out. She tried to gauge whether or not the last comment was intended as a slight.

“I think the red one would be best.” Lya said

“I had planned on wearing the green one. Missandei helped me choose last night.” Daenerys said as she rubbed her arms.

“I wasn’t speaking for today. I meant for when you first land on Westerosi shores.The red one with the black Myrish lace. Targaryen colors, no one could deny your rights.” She bit her lip while Daenerys stared at her in surprise. The Northern girl was planning for Westeros, itching to return home as much as she was. “We could commission a crown, three interlocking dragons, yellow diamonds, emeralds and rubies for the eyes. We could also find an armorer to give you a breastplate, something delicate enough to keep you enticing but still strong enough to protect you and make you appear the conqueror.”

Daenerys laughed “You should speak to one of the former slave smiths from Myr. Have you planned your outfit as well?”

“No, all eyes will be on you” Lya said as she placed the dress back in the wardrobe.

Daenerys rose out of her bath and thanked Missandei when she handed her the robe. She strolled towards the bed and allowed Missandei and the new girl to help her into her green silk dress.

“Have they told you about Lord Tyrion?” She addressed Lya

“Yes, he seems to hate his sister as much as I do. He happily admits to killing his father, though he denies killing Joffrey. I think I may like the man if I don’t I can still manage to be polite.”

“Good, now let’s go see what other complaints the magisters have for me this day.” Daenerys said as she stepped into her shoes and walked out the door.

 

)O(

 

            Daenerys was riding Drogon when she saw the sails of Victarion Greyjoys ships on the horizon. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Victarion had saved her men in Meereen and sailed along the coast conquering slave ports in her name. His price for his vast fleet was her hand in marriage. When she asked Ser Barristan and Lord Tyrion their opinion of Victarions character they caught each other’s eye. Tyrion was frank as always. He said that out of the three Greyjoys Victarion was, until recently, the sanest of his brothers. But the Iron Born were nothing short of savage. Daenerys reminded them that she had been married to a “savage” and been relatively happy before. Barristan commented that Victarion was older, missing a hand and liked to burn slaves as offerings to the Lord of Light. This was something that she could not accept, she had written to Victarion to stop the sacrificial burnings and she would accept his ships and marriage proposal. As a betrothal gift she asked for the coastal slave cities. Victarion had accepted and Daenerys had secretely hoped her would die before he could claim his prize.

He would arrive late today, maybe if she hunted with Drogon she could have one more day of freedom. A thought crossed her mind for just a moment, she could just have Drogon light the leading ship on fire. Daenerys buried that thought, no one would trust her word again. If this husband raised a single hand against her she would feed him to Drogon without a second thought.  Daenerys urged her child higher reveling in her last moments of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, ages have been shifted. These events take place two to three years after ADWD. By GRRM standards that would mean Arya is 13/14 and Daenerys is 17/18. I will try not to state their age during the story and you can mentally adjust it to what you feel most comfortable with. Personally I like Arya at 16/17, but GRRM seem to like writing them young. I’ve always found that slightly disturbing, but being a history major also understandable. There will be some references to the Mercy chapter in the Winds of Winter.
> 
> next chapter Tyrion


	3. Tyrion- The Krakens arrival

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 3

Tyrion

Tyrion sat on a cushion outside and watched Rhaegal and Viserion circle each other, The emerald colored dragon had become more vicious in the past year and the only one who could make him come to heel was Drogon. Viserion could handle his own against Rhaegal, if the green dragon started to get too vicious he would just fly higher or dive into the sea.

“He’s going to be trouble that one.” Tyrion turned to look at the Tattered Prince who had joined him to watch.

“Not as much trouble as our young Queen’s intended.”Tyrion said as he watched  Viserion rise higher. “scouts say that he’s only an hour away.”

“Hopefully you will all leave soon after his arrival, I’m not saying that I don’t love your company, but I would rather not have that barbarian in my city for long.” The Tattered Prince looked out at the water with a concerned frown.

Tyrion sipped his wine and nodded in agreement. Victarion Greyjoy was stupid, vicious, and fanatically religious. He was at the head of the largest naval fleet in Essos and seemed to be aided by magic. To make matters worse Daenerys’ forces were in debt to him for saving them in Meereen and Daenerys needed his naval forces. Their allegiance with this man made him nervous, he had met him once in Meereen. The man had a mad look in his eye whenever Daenerys was brought up, he both drowned and burned his prisoners and managed to put everyone on edge. He was trouble, and Tyrion was half tempted to do away with him entirely, but he wasn’t the one who would have to suffer Victarion in bed, thank the Seven for that.

“Shall I call for more wine my Lord Lannister?” Tyrion looked up and smiled at Daenerys’ new handmaiden Lya. She had only been working with them for a week but had always been kind and courteous, even smiled genuinely at a few of his jokes. She also had never recoiled from his touch or looked disapprovingly at his whoring and drinking. When he inevitably tried to persuade her to sleep with him all she did was remove his hand from her rump, placed it in his lap and thanked him for the compliment. She reminded him very much of his dear Sansa, for a bastard she acted more like a true lady than his vicious cunt of a sister.

“Not yet, I want my wits about me when our honored guest arrives, lest he decides to drown or burn me to appease his gods.” He said with a wave of his hand.

“I shall keep the wine at hand anyways incase his company proves to be too much my lord.” Lya said with a graceful bow. Lya walked away to speak to some of the servants, she stopped halfway there to bow to Barristan Selmy.

Selmy marched toward them and watched the two playfully fight for a doe one of them had recently picked up. “Preparations have been made by Missandei and Lya to greet our guest. Lya took initiative to ask the whore houses to accommodate our guests, and Missandei has made sure our food stores can support the fleet. The Queen wishes to leave as soon as possible. Victarion will want the wedding to take place immediately, but we will delay, for her sake.”

“We did away with one husband, why not another?” Tyrion suggested. Selmy scowled in response and the Tattered Prince grinned with Tyrion at the same time.

“You may scowl at me ser, but should he be as terrible as his reputation what would you do? What if he tries to sacrifice her people, tries to savage her as Aerys did Rhaella, tell me, would it not be better to do away with him quietly?” Tyrion said in all seriousness.

Selmy clenched his jaw and looked away, Tyrion knew that he had hit a nerve when he mentioned Rhaella. Daenerys would have to marry Victarion, but it would be best if he did not live past the week.  Daenerys would win no loyalties with a brute who had raided most of the coast by her side.

Drogon and Daenerys came into view, they landed in the plaza and Daenerys dismounted in one smooth motion, she patted her child affectionately and joined her small council. Daenerys scanned the plaza, her shoulders relaxed, Tyrion knew she had been checking for Jorah. He was sulking in the Dothraki camp with the knowledge of another wedding for his beloved Khaleesi. The Queen was still on edge when it came to Jorah, with her impending nuptial his dour face was probably the last thing she wanted to see. Lya dismissed herself to prepare the finishing touches of the feast, also because she was not privy to small council meetings. Missandei on the other hand stayed by her side.

“It seems my intended will be arriving soon, there will be a feast to welcome him and the leftovers will go to the poor. It’s no secret that I am not looking forward to this union, but it is necessary. Victarion brings with him a large fleet and if he had asked for anything else I would have given it to him. Before we go forward with this wedding I am prepared to make an offer. Lya has told me that more than anything the Greyjoys desire and independent Iron Isles, if I made this offer would I be able to avoid this.” She directed this question to the small council, but she only met Tyrions eyes.

“No, the Iron Isles are already independent, my dear sister could not stop them from sacking Lannisport a second time, and the Tyrells are constantly being harassed by their forces, they have gained control of some lands in Highgarden and the North. Euron is the King of the Iron Isles, so even if you did make the offer Euron would have no authority to accept. If you want out of this marriage, kill him” Tyrion raised his hands to silence Selmy’s protests. “Not right away, first you have to gain control and influence over some of his men, by way of money or land, then you can get rid of him discreetly. Usually I see death as a final option to deal with a problem, but Victarion is not to be trifled with. He may be as dumb as a stump, but he has power and we need him. Kill him in a month or two, poison, drowning, or an accident with a dragon. It matters not.”

Daenerys rubbed her forehead in some frustration “My first husband was killed by one of my servants, my second by my Tyroshi lover, how can I gain the love of my people if I keep killing the men who come to my bed? “

“Then say no my Queen” Selmy pleaded.

“I need his ships” Daenerys said with some level of defeat

“We have enough ships to take us to Westeros, many of the ship under his command are sworn to you, not him.  Our fleet will not be at full power, but we will manage.” Selmy said with all the conviction of a man who had been to war many times before.

“If you arrive in Westeros with a Greyjoy at your back you will seem little more than a raider.” Tyrion added. If the queen didn’t like what he had to say he would tell her what she wanted to hear, and handle the situation on his own. It was better to ask for forgiveness than permission, especially if you hold several bargaining chips.

Daenerys looked out at the sky, she took a deep breath and straightened her back. “I will marry him, if….when he steps out of line he will be dealt with. I handled Drogo, I handled Hizdar and I can handle this brute. “

Tyrion smiled, going through with the marriage and disposing of him later was the best option. A cream colored cat with grey eyes hopped onto his lap and purred. He’d seen it around the palace and was about to shoo it away when it licked his hand. He thought better of it and stroked the cat absentmindedly as they talked of the preparations for Victarions arrival and their plans for Westeros. 

)O(

Victarion arrived late in the night with his entire fleet behind him, the Burned Priest was by his side along with a man holding a large horn. Tyrion was standing in between Mormont and Selmy, both were armored and on alert. Daenerys had commissioned new white steel armor for Selmy which had been buffed and shined for this event, despite his age he looked like the drawings in Tyrions story books of knights and ladies from his childhood. Mormont looked drab beside him, his armor had gotten better since the battle for Meeren where he wore whatever he could find. Tyrion had commissioned a black steel set of armor for him but Jorah had argued that it would be too heavy for tonight’s festivities, he wore chainmail and a light leather studded vest.  Daenerys was standing next to Selmy and Greyworm wearing a light lilac dress that served to highlight her eyes. Lya and Missandei were standing behind her, the Naathi girl wore a dress that looked like spun sunlight while Lya wore a sky blue dress. Together the three reminded Tyrion of a sunset. Daenerys stepped forward and greeted Victarion with a chaste kiss and led him inside. The rest of Victarions men were led away to eat, sleep and whore on the East camp.

~

“Maqorro can marry us tonight.” Victarion said to Daenerys at the table. Tyrion resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Victarion had no concept of the word patience. He wanted to steal away the young beauty and make his brother seethe with jealousy.

“I have the chefs working on a spread, I’ve invited most of the Pentoshi lords and a few from Braavos. The wedding will take place in a week.” Daenerys said as she sipped her wine and avoided contact with him. Victarion blustered in his seat while his captain ate around him. Tyrion noticed that a new serving girl with auburn hair and forest green eyes tending Victarions captain and avoiding their pinches with a good natured laugh. She poured a drink for him and smiled.

“You’re new.” Tyrion said as he motioned for her to stop

“My name is Kat m’lord, but everyone calls me Kitty.” She said with a grin.

“Northern girl?” Tyrion asked when he heard her accent.

“Yes m’lord. Family live in Torrhens square for over a century, left when the Greyjoys attacked. Been in Essos over a year now.” She said.

“Well the weather is definitely an improvement.” Tyrion joked

“But not the company” Kitty glared at Victarion Greyjoy with a look in her eyes that gave her a decidedly feline look. “My father fought during the Greyjoy rebellions, always called them viscous sons of shark cunts.”

Tyrion followed her gaze, “I remember when they burned Lannisport, sacked the city and left their bastards in the bellies of countless women. Bad days call for worse allies. He has ships, and we need him.”

“You need his ships, and his captains aren’t happy about his red priest or their cut.”

Tyrion turned to look at her but she had already moved on to another empty cup.  He mulled over her words, Victarion had brought the majority of his bounty as a brides gift. If Daenerys could be convinced to part with it they could but off most of his captains. The rest would fall in line with the promise of bounty.

Tyrion smiled and drank his wine, tomorrows small council meeting would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could just jump to the impeding wedding through Tyrions POV but I’m just not sure how to proceed.


	4. The Wolf Beneath the Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started typing the Sansa chapter….but that won’t come around for a while. I just had the perfect scene in my head and had to type it out…at three in the morning. I do my best writing at that hour. but i also never edit so I apologize for the grammar n stuff.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 4

The Wolf Beneath the Tree

Bran kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the sounds around him, Meera was sharpening her spear and one of the Children was humming a slow melody. Lately he rarely spent any time in his body, he was always either in Summer, watching through the eyes of the old gods, or dreaming. Today, for now he was listening to Meera sharpen her spear.

Jojen had disappeared in the dead of night long ago, Bran saw him burn by the hands of The Red Woman. He never told Meera who had left the cave in search of him, she did not go further than a mile when a blizzard made travel impossible. Summer had to guide her back and keep her alive, she did not speak for days afterwards. Meera was often Bran’s only companion. The Children spoke strangely and were often distant, but had taken the time to teach him and Meera to speak to animals as they did. Meera picked it up easier than he did, it was as much about reading the movements of the body as it was about listening to sounds. It wasn’t a language, more of speaking through a mixture of signs, scents, sounds and mental images to get ideas across. Bran could not carry a conversation with Summer as he could with Meera, but they could covey emotions directions or images to each other.  

On the rare occasion that he wasn’t hunting through Summer, _seeing_ through the trees, or speaking to Meera, he dreamed. He dreamed of Dragons to the east and a faceless wolf lurking nearby, He dreamed of a dragon to the west covered in mist and shadow and one in the north made of Ice and Blood. A red woman crying tears made of molten fire while a girl spewed death from her mouth. His sister Sansa sitting on a wierwood throne while a dark shadow pulled on her strings. Rickon ridding Shaggydog and killing. A darkness in the forest that hungered for blood and vengeance. The lion queen resting on a throne of corpses, two belonging to her children, she laughed and cried as the corpses consumed her.

He dreamed these things and more, but on special nights he dreamed of Winterfell, of his family. Robb with his easy smiles and good nature, Jon’s warmth and understanding, Sansa during those rare moments when she dropped the guise of lady and allowed herself to be a girl, Arya who was braver than all of them and never let Theon or anyone else push him around, and Rickon as wild and resilient as their sister. Father seemed giant to him, as a lord he was strong and stern but with his family he was kind and firm. Mother radiated love, for everyone but Jon, even then she tried to hide it from him and his siblings.

Father, Mother and Robb were dead, he knew that, he saw it. He also saw his mother’s corpse rise with a kiss. Rickon ridding Shaggydog in Skagos and hunting game. Jon was at the wall leaning against his wolf with a red shadow. Sansa was mourning the death of a young boy and being fitted for a wedding dress. Arya standing beside a dragon with a smile on her face and hope in her eyes.

“Summer” he called out. The wolf trotted towards him, the Children fed him well enough but his wolf would often become restless and go out for hunts. He neared Bran and licked his outstretched hand.

“It’s time” he said sadly.

Meera looked up from her spot by the tree with fear in her eyes and Bran smiled sadly.

“I won’t leave you” She said stubbornly and Bran loved her all the more for it.

“You have to, I am safe here. The Children will watch over me, Blood Raven returns to his body from time to time and Hodor will stay.” He said as calmly as he could.

“Who will keep the roots off you! The Children don’t care and Blood Raven wants them to engulf you. You always forget to look out for it. The tree wants you, when you _travel_ the roots start to twist around you and you always loose sense of time. If I don’t clear them out who will? Hodor! Last time you were gone for a week!”She stomped around the cave yelling at him. A few of the children turned to watch the humans fight, while others actively ignored them.

“You have to leave now, I would send only Summer but he can’t be my voice. Hodor knows he has to move me every couple of hours.”

“Hodor know because I remind him!” Meera shouted in distress. Bran simply sighed in response.

“It has to be done, there are more important things going on than my mobility. I need you-“

“What about what I need?” Meera yelled cutting him off. **“I need you!** You’re all I have! Jojen is gone, you never said it but I know he is, I felt it! My father-“

“Is alive, he is hiding from Stannis and the Red Woman in the swamps. He is waiting for you as Jojen told him to.” Bran said, hoping this would finally convince her to go.

Meera stood there with clenched fists. “How……how did he die.”

“Stannis’ priestess was trying to get you father’s forces to march with him. Jojen arrived just in time to tell of the Others and convince your people that their only hope lay in the blood of the Starks and the blood of the Dragon. He told them he saw it all in his green dream and that was his doom. Her knights seized him and tied him to a wierwood to be burned in front of your father. He fought, but they were too large, then he prayed. When he slept than night in the cage they set up for him, so he could think on his _treason_ and _sacrilege_ , I sent him a dream. He made a mask of reeds and his people copied him. A mist rose that night, poisoning The Red Woman’s men, your father escaped and no more wierwoods were burned or cut. He moves from place to place, camping by our Old Gods, waiting for you. His people attack anyone who enters the swamp who carries arms and a few that carry provisions to Stannis. You need to go to him and wait for Arya, she will save Rickon and Osha. You need to tell her Jon is alive. She will kill the red woman. Arya is the only one who can kill her, she does not show in the flames.”

Bran watched as Meera turned away from him and for a moment he worried that she hated him. This was why he kept the secret, so she would get angry and leave, but the boy in him trembled at the thought of losing her. She rushed forward and kissed him, for one shining moment in his dark life Bran felt like a man grown.

“I will come back for you” She said with tears streaming down her cheek. “I swear it by the Old gods and the new, even if I have to fight wights to do it I will.” She kissed him once more and ran from his sight Summer gave Bran one final lick and chased after her. One of the children followed her carrying a satchel and Bran felt truly alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the last time I type three chapters simultaneously, my ADD is so out of hand. Some of these chapters won’t even come into play until possibly ten chapters from now.   
> Btw, I got the complete history of Westeros the other day. Definitely worth the 30$, it is beautiful and I am so entranced with it that it will contribute to my story.  
> Still pissed at the show about Gendry, Tysha and Lady Stone heart. It also seems like season 5 will enfuriate me. No Arianne or Quentyn Martell and Tyrion might not even meet Aegon, there was a screen shot of him at the pit wedding with Daenerys. Da faq David and Dan?! DA FAQ?!


	5. Daughter of the Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha decides to play the game, but to what end?

Valyrian Steel  
Chapter 5  
Daughter of the Kraken

Asha Greyjoy was cold, but it wasn’t the ice or the snow that chilled her. It was the screams. Lady…..Queen Selyse Baratheon was screaming and burning away the flames seemed to reach higher and the light from the fire played across Stannis’ face. She had gone into the flames smiling, taking her mangled children with her and the poor princess’ body with her. This “great sacrifice” was supposed to bring Spring, or so King Stannis’ men believed. Asha knew the truth, Stannis wanted dragons. His men had been searching the crypts of Winterfell for dragon eggs, an old wildling woman had said that only the Starks could navigate those crypts. Stannis had burned her last week for her impudence. He had also removed the blades from the statues of the old Kings of Winter to outfit some of his men. With every group sent into those crypts more stories came back and more bodies.  
The stories ranged from outrageous to chilling. Two men had been found with their throats torn out and one beheaded. When Stannis had sent more men to investigate that section of the crypts they said that they had found naught but a statue of an unnamed winter king with blood on his blade and wolf companion. Many of the soldiers would have refused to participate in the search had it not been for the fact that the first one that did had immediately been burned for the red god. Asha was greatful that Jon Snow had asked for her brother at the wall. She would have taken the black too but Stannis had other plans for her. Euron had sold her off for his support, everyone knew that the Dragon Queen was coming and that there was little they could now do. Euron was counting on the horn that her uncle Victarion had stolen in an uncharacteristically ignoble moment, he had also stolen Eurons dragon bride.  
The Kingdoms where scrambling for form new allegiances with the Dragon Queen on the horizon and the supposed Dragon Prince in the South. “Aegon Targaryen” had ousted Eurons forces from Hightown and gained an allegiance with the Tyrells who had tired of Cersei’s abuse. No doubt they had offered their pretty little rose to the young prince, but no word of a marriage had travelled this far North. Asha felt a nudge at her side, one of her guards motioned for her to move. She was going to be a caged queen. Stannis would probably burn her after she gave him a few sons. Instead of guiding her to her room in Winterfell the guards led her to the Kings quarters.  
Stannis sat on a throne with Melisandra at his side, his true queen. Asha grinned at the sight of the red witch. The bitch unnerved her, but Asha would be damned if she allowed herself to show it. She was a warrior and a Greyjoy, she wasn’t going to let her enemies know that she feared them. She would grin and let them guess at what secret or trump card she held, even if she had none. The witch frowned at her, for the first time she seemed unnerved by the smile. This pleased Asha to no end, the witch usually treated her like a child who was playing a game too advanced for her but she had been on edge lately.  
“Our wedding will take place a fortnight from today, to allow me time to grieve. Your brother sent a letter from the wall that has been placed in your quarters. Do you have any concerns.”  
“Are you going to invite the Stark bastard, I don’t think he will appreciate your treatment of his childhood home.”  
“That is no concern of yours,” Melisandra said with a hint of anger.  
Asha stood straighter, “Your forgetting who will be queen. I may know little of magic but I do know of politics. The Starks value their dead and their honor, you’ve managed to insult both. Be grateful my future husband stopped you from cutting their little tree. Your Lord of Light knows little of ice and less of winter, the men know that with every tree you burn you deepen winter’s hold on the land. The Skaggosi won’t join you because of what you did to their froggy neighbors and the wolf pup has chosen to stay with them and pray to his trees”  
The red witch pursed her pretty lips and Stannis watched his soon to be wife contemplatively. “The swords will be returned to the grave sites. The tree will be left alone.”  
“Trees.” Asha interjected  
Stannis nodded “Trees.” He stood and turned towards Melisandra. “leave us.”  
The red bitch looked like she was about to argue but one look from Stannis and she left.  
“We will be married soon and hopefully you will provide me with children.”  
“And then you’ll burn me like your previous wife.” Asha said with no small amount of disdain.  
“No, never again. I lost a wife to the flames and a daughter to the ice. I will not lose another.” The hall was silent but for the crackling of the fire. “I will not fool myself into thinking that you are going into this marriage willingly or that we will find love with each other, but we can find mutual respect, maybe even come to care for eachother.”  
Asha stood perfectly still, this was her opportunity, gain his trust and power, then use it. She stepped forward reached for his hand and kissed it demurely.  
“As you wish my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprised I even wrote this chapter, Asha isn't someone I'm interested in but for some reason I got up at four in the morning and wrote through her. or atleast I tried to.


	6. Alayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Sweet Robins death, can Alayne deal with the implications of being Sansa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!

Chapter 6

Alayne

 

Alayne stared down at her sweet Robin with unshed tears in her eyes. He had passed, for the past three days three masters had fretted over him while he cried out for her. She soothed him the best she could but in the end a terrible shaking fit had killed him. She cried, the boy was spoiled and irrational but he was sweet at times and he looked at her with love. She stroked his hair and murmured her apologies.

“Sweet Robin, I’m sorry”

“Sorry for what dear?” She turned and wiped the tears from her eyes. Harrold Hardyng stood before her, tall handsome with sandy blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky. He looked down at the former Lord of the Vale and frowned.

“Has he passed?”

Alayne clutched at her skirts and nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. Why did she always cry? She had to be strong, like her lady mother. Harrold walked forward and pulled her head towards his chest.

“There, there love. It was his time.” He said as he stroked her hair. She curled her hands into his tunic and tried to choke back her tears. Harrold and had warmed to her in the past year and she had allowed herself to warm to him. He was prideful but not cruel, charismatic but not manipulative, romantic but not forceful. Alayne could do worse and had done worse when she held another name.

They had played a game he would chase and she would run just far enough for him to catch her. Petyr had told her that men desire that which they can not have but always see. She learned what she could about him and even took some delight when she heard he had rebuffed Myranda’s attempts to seduce him. In the entire time he knew her she never allowed him to see her cry, all her saw were her laughs, japes, occasional scorn but not her tears.

“He was so young.” She mumbled.

He hushed her and lifted her face up to his to wipe away the tears. “Look at him.” She turned to look at her Sweet Robin. He looked like he was sleeping.

“He’s at peace, you stood by his side and eased his passing. He will never shake again.”

Alayne buried her face into his chest again and wailed. He held her like that until her father walked in.

“Oh dear, has he finally passed.”

Sansa took a step back and Harrold straightened. Harry did not like her lord Father, Alayne knew this, but he kept a civil tongue for her sake. Petyr bowed deeply “Then I greet our new Lord of the Vale. I’ll call upon the silent sisters and make preparations for the funeral. Excuse me.”

Harrold let out a sigh, “Better love?”

She nodded and wiped her tears. “I am sorry for crying in front of you.”

Harrold smiled broadly “You’re beautiful when you cry.” Alayne frowned as was momentarily reminded of Joffrey. “Not that I like seeing you cry, it’s just I never have and I liked that you let me hold you and even though you weren’t in danger I felt like I was protecting you. So I liked that.” He rambled with the slightest hint of a blush. Alayne smiled despite herself and chuckled, she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him chastely “My sweet knight.” Harrold grinned and reached for her but she swiftly evaded him. “I need to help make preparations to send Robin off.”

“Of course, If I can help.” Harry said with a dejected look.

“I’ll call for you” Alayne bowed and left the room to find a septon.

Her father was waiting for her in the sept. “They’ve sent the silent sisters for the boy. Have you calmed down?”

“Yes, I’m sorry for Harry, he was trying to comfort me.” Alayne said without meeting his eyes.

“I’m glad that you’ve so entranced him, but I’m not sure if the wedding will go forward.” Petyr said watching her face for a reaction. Alayne managed to keep the dread from her face and instead raised an eyebrow.

“I thought your plan was for me to marry Harry and unite the Vale and the North behind Stannis.”

“Yes, but with the rise of the Dragon Prince to the South we may have an opportunity to the Iron Throne. Sansa Stark would be an excellent candidate for Queen of Westeros.”

Alayne sat down on a stone bench and mulled over the issue. Aegon was an unknown, there was no guarantee that this plan would work or that he would be as compliant as Harry. Not to mention Targaryens were known for their tendency towards insanity. But this would not be enough to dissuade Petyr.

“I don’t believe we should pursue him yet if at all” Alayne said as she looked up at Petyr. She knew he was more likely to listen to her when he could look down at her and feel larger.

“Why?”

“Daenerys Targaryen, she is coming West and she will come with dragons. Any action Aegon takes will immediately be challenged by her arrival. Not to mention her paternity and identity has never been in question, his always has. Many don’t believe him to be Aegon, he could be a Blackfire or just have the blood of Old Valyria. If we tied ourselves to him now we could make a stronger enemy later. It’s best to stay in the Vale, when the time comes I’ll convince Harry to tie himself to Daenerys.”

Petyr grinned with pride “Wisely put. We’ll stick with the current plan. You’ll be married within he month.” He stroked her cheek. “Pity we have to keep you pure for the wedding.” He kissed her roughly and walked away when he had his fill.

Alayne waited till he left the room to wipe her mouth. When Harry married her she knew Petyr would try to have her, and that was the only thing that she dreaded about her wedding.

)O(

A few days after Robins funeral Alayne was called to a private dinner with Harry, Lady Waynwood, and Petyr. Most of the dinner was uneventful until dessert.  Harry passed her a plate of lemon cakes and Alayne smiled and thanked him. He didn’t smile back, instead he looked away, his seemed like he felt guilty about something. That was what first set Alayne on edge.

“Well now that the meal has been completed it’s best we get this out of the way. What can we do to break this engagement.” Lady Waynwood said simply.

Alayen would have been shocked if she and Petyr hadn’t been prepared for this. They knew that as soon as Robin died Lady Waynwood would not thing Alayne suitable. But Petyr did love his games so she sat back and allowed him to play the wounded party.

“And why would you want that, is Alayne not the ideal beautiful lady?” Petyr said as he sipped his wine to hide his smile

“The issue is that she is not a lady. She is lovely, kind, cultured and pious. But all her various gifts do not deter from the fact that she is a bastard and Harrold will soon be the new Lord of the Vale. He cannot have a bastard seated beside him, no matter how pretty, let her be his pet.”

Alayne looked towards Harrold to see his reaction, his fists were clenched and jaw set firmly. It was obvious that they had fought about this and he had lost.

“Well then if you do not wish for him to wed my dear Alayne I have another bride in mind.”

“Spare me your machinations, we have plenty of viable candidates.”Lady Waynwood said with a wave of her hands.

“My lady you have greatly offended me and mine, the least you can do is listen to my proposal.”

Lady Waynwood stiffened for a moment then nodded. Petyr smiled and called a serving boy forward. He whispered instructions into his ear and smiled.  
“The bride I offer you is the daughter of two very old, very powerful noble families. Her father fought beside King Robert and her mother was all a noble woman should be. Should young Harrold choose to marry my dear friend he will have claim to lands far greater and richer than these stony steps.”

“Who is this paragon of women.” Harrold said with a grumble as he tried to catch Alayne’s eye, who was staring resolutely forward.

“You’ll see soon enough, I’ve hidded her from all eyes but my own. She has many enemies you see and few friends of note. But she has the love of her people. She is in the greatest of danger from the Lannisters, but with this marriage she will finally be able to go home to her people.”

The serving boy came back with two serving girls each holding a bowl.

“Perfect, Alayne please come here. Young Harry you should say goodbye, this will be the last you see of dear Alayne.”

Harrold stood up at once and glared at Petyr. “What is the meaning of this?” He reached towards Alayne but she had already left her seat and walked towards Petyr.

“Alayne.” Harrold murmured and she managed to resist turning towards him.

Alayne looked down at the bowls with dread, she wasn’t going to be Alayne anymore. Sansa was a stranger to her. She hesitated

“Please my dear, just like we spoke of before.” Petyr said in what he probably thought was a soothing tone.

Alayne bent forward and dipped her long hair into the mixture.

“In Tyrosh it is common for men and women to color their hair to a more luscious brighter color. To create Alayne I used a relatively cheap brown that dulled her beauty and managed to hide her true identity. She has her mother’s coloring you see, and she is the greater beauty of the two. I am both reluctant and proud to say this.”

The brown was coming out and the auburn in her hair was starting to show at the tips. She continued to soak as Petyr rambled on, he was enjoying himself while she washed away her identity. The bowl had soaked away much as it could and she motioned for the next one.

“I squirreld her away from the Lannisters and only my poor dear Lysa and Robin knew. I have a letter from him and Lysa stating as much if you need more proof.”

She dunked her head in the last bowl to get the color out of her roots and when she finished she rose her head as Sansa Stark.

“I present to you, for your consideration, lady Sansa Stark. Daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully, granddaughter to the late Hoster Tully and the one true heir of Winterfell.”

One of the serving girls presented Sansa with a towel and gaped at her openly. Sansa nodded in thanks and dried her hair. She remembered how her mother used to love brushing it. Her lady mother would send their handmaidens away so she could brush Sansa’s long hair.  Suddenly she wanted to cry. She brought the towel to her face to wipe away some of her tears that she hoped everyone would think was water from the bowls.

Lady Waynwood and Harrold were at a loss for words and Petyr was more than pleased with himself. “Should we set the wedding for next month?”

Lady Waynwood turned towards him. “How do we know that this isn’t another Stark imposter like the girl who was married to Ramsay Bolton?”

“If you want we can send for Sansa’s brother Jon at the wall, I’m sure he’ll come if we promise him men for the wall and the danger he keeps writing about. How old were you when you last saw your brother?”

“Eleven, he was with Tyrion and my uncle Benjen. We were going South for the first time, me and Arya and Father. With the King and Queen. I didn’t say goodbye to him because mother always had told me that he was a bastard and not truly my brother. Arya clung to him and cried, she always loved him best and never cared that he was a bastard.” Sansa smiled sadly at the memory “I told her she was being shameful and she called me stupid and rode ahead on her horse.”

Lady Waynwood sat down and stared at Sansa, “How did you escape Kings Landing?”

“Lord Petyr hired Ser Dontos to smuggle me out of Kings Landing, sadly he died of his injured before we could board the ship.”Sansa said as calmly as she could.

“There is still no proof that you are who you say, even if you have the Tully look about you.”

“Jon would know, there’s a story that only my brothers and sisters know about the ghost in the Crypts of Winterfell”

“Ghost?” Harrold finally asked.

Sansa smiled at him sadly. “Old Nan used to tell us stories about the crypts of Winterfell, that there were spiders the size of Dogs. Robb took us down there one night. Me, Arya and Bran, Rickon hadn’t been born yet. I think mother was pregnant with him. He was telling us about the ghost Kings of Winter. As we walked down the crypts he told us that the rust stains on their laps were from the iron swords they used to bear. It was their vigil and what kept them in their graves. When the iron rusted away into nothing their ghosts could roam free. When we reached my Grandfather, aunt Lyanna and Uncle Brandon, Jon jumped out from behind one of the statues covered in flour and moaning for blood. I was so scared I started to run away and Bran bawled and clung onto Robb. Robb told me later that Arya didn’t even flinch she punched Jon and said ‘you stupid, you scared the babies.’ Father laughed after I tattled and mother tried to calm me down even though she wanted to laugh too.”

Lady Waynwood smiled at the story and Harrold had a strange expression on his face. “If I wrote this story to your brother would he know it was you?”

“Yes, he would. I have other stories.”

“Fine, I’ll send a letter out, for now your engagement with Harry stand. Petyr, I think they have much to talk about, join me in the grand hall.” Petyr nodded and smiled at Sansa before he left.

She stood in front of  Harrold and dried her hair avoiding his gaze.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Harrold asked from his seat.

“When did you two decide to absolve the engagement?” She replied coldly.

He stayed silent and clenched his hands. “Was it all a lie? Was anything about Alayne real? Why didn’t you trust me with this? Why hide from me?”

“Because I didn’t want to be Sansa!” She cried out and held back tears.

“All Sansa could do is cry about her dead family, all Sansa could do was hide from the Lannisters. Don’t you see? It’s all my fault their dead. If I didn’t beg to become Joffrey’s Queen then maybe father could have broken the engagement. If I hadn’t lied about Nymeria, Lady would still be alive. If I hadn’t gone and told the Queen that we were leaving then father might still be alive.” She tried to choke back the tears and continued with intermittent sobs. “I chose the Lannisters over my family each time and got everyone killed. Sansa is a stupid girl with stupid dreams who got her entire family killed. If I had only told the truth, if I had only been good.”

Harrold grabbed her brought her into a strong embrace. “I don’t know half of what you’re saying, but what I do know is that this was years ago and you were little more than a child. It wasn’t your fault.”

Sansa felt him stroke her back.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He repeated over, and over again. Sansa wailed until she fell asleep in his arms.

When she woke late into the night she was on Harry’s lap, he was propped up against a few pillows and had a blanket draped over her. The door was open and there was a guard posted outside. She rubbed her eyes and started to sit up when Harrold brought her back down onto her lap.

“Don’t move” He whispered low and Sansa stilled.

“Baelish and Waynwood said you would have to go back to your quarters with the guards when you woke.”

Sansa’s heart raced, was she to be a prisoner again?

“They just want to make sure you’re safe, but if you ever want to get away from the guards just tell me.”

She nodded and smiled “Thank you.”

Harry grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. When he finished he whispered something else. “I fell in love with Alayne, I don’t think Sansa is any different. Different name, same girl. I don’t know anything about Sansa and I want to find out more.”

“I don’t think I know how to be Sansa anymore.”

“Don’t be Sansa, be you.” Harrold frowned “I don’t want any secrets between us. I know why you lied, but I’m still angry. No more secrets and no more lies. You know about my shortcomings, and I can’t promise that I will never stray,” Sansa turned away at that. Harrold had a long history of womanizing but he had calmed down since she had won him over. She knew he took other women to his bed, but he didn’t seem attached to any of them. She tried not to think about it but it still bothered her when the serving girls gossiped within earshot. He turned her face back towards him. “But I will never lie to you. We are going to be husband and wife. Which means I will always protect you and you should always trust me. I know Petyr saved you, but he isn’t going to be your husband. Trust me and never keep anything from me again. Promise?”

Sansa pondered for a moment. Petyr had saved her, but she would be an idiot to trust him. Harrold despite his shortcomings was honorable and wanted to protect her. He would be her husband, and Petyr, what? What was he planning? And that was when she realized what Petyr wanted. She would give Harrold a son, a son of the North and the Vale, grandson to Lord Hoster Tully and possible heir to three different regions. If Harrold died Sansa would be free for Petyr and he would place himself as the childs regent. Sansa felt horror, Petyr would never be satisfied.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while because I am conflicted about Sansa. No hate please we all have that one character that other people love and we just don't or cant connect with. Mostly because of my own relationship with my little sister. We're complete opposites, we fight but I'm always looking out for her and I never once didn't know where she was, much less spent three days without seeing her and not wonder where she is. I get that she was a child when book one went down, but even putting myself in the mindset of a child I couldn't relate. But I am trying! A few character analysis that I read about Sansa is that she lies to herself to cope with her trauma. That I can relate with, at her core I think she is a kind person and she has gained a lot of humility living as a bastard. I like Alayne, I don't like book one Sansa, and I feel lingering pity for Sansa while in Kings Landing. This was an attempt to write through her that I really don't know how to do. I tried to place myself in her shoes which was much harder than Daenerys, Arya or even Yara. But I tried and I hope I did well. I know Harrold might be seen as a shit by some, but I honestly want Sansa to be safe and happy. So if she managed to make him fall in love with her then I know that she will be ok. Harry is entitled and used to women throwing themselves at him so I dont expect him to be celibate, but he does love her here in this story so he will protect her. and to any Wilas Sansa shippers out there, I'm with you and I won't abandon you.


	7. Tyrion - a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys married Victarion and things start to sour before the first course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i tried to distinguish between Viserion and Victarion with italics, be careful, it was confusing to write.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 7

Tyrion

Tyrion sat drinking his wine while the wedding progressed before his eyes, In order to accommodate all the guests the wedding was held outside in the sun where the dragons were clear to see basking on the roof. Daenerys was wearing a beautiful dress of red Myrish lace with a silver breast plate sporting dragons. The Queen was sitting next to her new husband, Victarion looked pleased with himself while Daenerys avoided touching him. Jorah was drinking himself into a stupor with Daenerys’ blood riders. Moqorro was speaking to the mage Marwyn and his pupil Alleras. Illyrio and Varys were deep in conversation, they had been placed close to Daenerys to honor them for their support. Illyrio was eating jovially while Varys spoke to Tyrion about the situation in Westeros. Tyrion was listening to Varys speak of Arianne Martell’s attempt to tie Aegon down when Lya interrupted them to pour more wine.

“Apologies my lords, The Queen has asked me to serve you from her private reserves. To thank you for your continued support and to welcome you when she sets sail for Westeros in a few days.”

“Days?!” Illyrio said with surprise.

Lya smile serenely. “We have received word from Prince Doran that we will be welcomed in Dorne. He will be facilitating talks between Daenerys and Aegon in the hopes our forces will be joined.”

“He probably had not heard of the wedding.” Tyrion said absentmindedly as he held out his goblet for Lya.

“Why so soon?” Illyrio asked.

Lya frowned and looked towards the Queen and her new King consort. “It’s a shame that the new couple will not be able to enjoy each other’s company for long. The Queen has her flagship and Victarion must lead his forces from his ship.” She smiled at the three of them.

“Such a shame.” Lya finished pouring the wine, laughed good naturedly at Illyrio’s suggestion that she lay with him and left to attend to the Queen.

“Lovely girl,” Varys said as he eyed her. Tyrion followed his gaze and agreed before remembering Varys didn’t care. He raised a quizzical brow and Varys rolled his eyes, “Just because I don’t have any interest in bedding her doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate beauty, besides, something else intrigues me. How is it that a bastard girl from the North finds herself in the position of handmaiden to the Queen?”

“How ideed” Illyrio said with his eyes full of interest.

“She’s educated, strangely. She can read and write in almost as many languages as Aegon.” Tyrion mentioned

Varys watched the girl carefully.

“What are you thinking Spider?” Tyrion asked with suspicion

“Just trying to unravel how a bastard girl from the North could find her way into the Queens court, with so much knowledge at her behest.”

“I’ve asked myself the same question. But what proof do we have that she is lying? She knows enough of Winterfell and the Starks that only a Northern girl would know, so that much is true. The rest, there is much a young girl can learn in at the side of a Bravossi courtesan.”

“Which one?” Illyrio asked with renewed interest.

“The Black Pearl, she wrote to Daenerys lauding Lya’s accomplishments and verifying her maidenhead. Since she’s a descendent of Aegon the IV and his pirate lover, It helped wipe some doubt from Lya’s background. She also offered the support of many of her clientele in return for Daenerys hiring Lya. Apparently she found the girl selling clams on the docks, and no Illyrio that is not a euphemism.”Tyrion said while he popped some fried squid in his mouth.

“Fine, take all the fun out of life my friend.”

Tyrion was about to change the subject when he heard Victarion raise his voice.

“You mean to deny me my wedding night!” He yelled towering over Daenerys who remained seated and looked up at him with a disdainful look.

“I never said that, only that there will not be a bedding. I will not be stripped infront of my guests like some common whore, nor will I be rushed to the wedding bed.”

“You are my wife and you will not ignore your duty to me!” Victarion had a wild look in her eyes

Daenerys let out a sigh like she was dealing with an unruly child “I am not ignoring my duty, They haven’t even served the first course.”

“If you will not give me what I am due I’ll take it!” Victarion stormed off “Maqorro!” The dark man rose and handed Victarion a horn. Victarion slammed the horn into the mouth of one of his men and instructed him to blow while he held a dagger to his throat. The man did as he was told and an ungodly sound came from the horn that chilled Tyrion to the bone, that an the fact the the horn blower had started to burn from his mouth and core.

“Stop him, kill him. Before it’s too late!” Marwyn screamed. His pupil Alleras rose and drew a dagger.

“It’s already too late.” Victarion raised the horn and suddenly _Viserion_ flew down and let out a cry. He lunged forward but stopped once Victarion held up his horn. “If I can not have a dragon Queen then I will take one of your children. Let’s see how resistant you are when your people are in chains. The Dothraki.”

_Viserion_ turned towards where the Khalasar had been feasting and reared his head. Tyrion rose from his seat, he had to run. Suddenly Drogon launched himself at _Viserion_ and pinned him to the ground. He held his brother’s neck down with his large talons and was billowing smoke from his mouth in warning. Victarions men rose to attack and the Dothraki rose to meet them. It seemed that there was to be a battle and Tyrion almost breathed a sigh of relief, he could handle a battle better than a rampaging dragon. Before he could prepare himself Tyrion heard another ungodly cry. Rhaegal launched himself at Drogon, the three took flight and began to fight.

Victarion was fighting off Daenerys’ bloodriders and Jorah joined the fray. Tyrion had seen the Dragons fight before, usually Rhaegal would start a fight with _Viserion_ and Drogon would join to his brothers’ defense, this was different. Drogon could fare against one of his brothers, but both at the same time. Tyrion ducked under the table and crawled to where Daenerys had been. He looked up at the dragons flying, Selmy and Grey worm were keeping Daenerys safe while she tried to get through to her children and issue commands to her people at the same time.

 Jorah had entered into single combat with Victarion while the boodriders attacked the generals. Alleras stood in front of Marwyn and attacked Maqorro with his curved dagger. Maqorro seemed to have the upper hand until someone plunged a knife into his side. Lya was behind him with a dagger of her own and a wild smile that did not match her face. She slashed upwards with the dagger and Maqorro fell with blood spilling from his throat. Lya offered Alleras a hand to pull him up when an arrow caught her in the shoulder, she cried out and turned to throw a knife at one of the archers heads. Another arrow caught her in her leg and she looked up, she froze and did not move even when two men started advancing in her direction. Tyrion ran towards her with a silver platter and slammed it into the back of the enemy’s knees while Alleras made short work of the other. Once both men were dealt with Marwyn beckoned them and they dragged Lya under the table.

“What happened to her, poison?” Tyrion asked as he kept an eye out.

“No, there’s something wrong with her eyes….and her face.” Alleras said while he caught his breath. He was bleeding from his side and checking Lya while Marwyn opened his shirt to tend to his wounds. Tyrion turned to look at Lya’s face and eyes but he was distracted by the sight of Alleras’ bared very female chest.

"Sarella Sand, yes I have breasts now look, she’s one of the faceless” he, _she_ said as she pulled Lya’s face and hair off. There was another one underneath with brown hair, striking features and eyes that had gone white.

“What happened to her eyes?” Tyrion asked while he tried to place her face.

“Warg” Marwyn said in a hushed whisper and another dragon cry sounded above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the reveal! and i do believe that Alleras is Sarella Sand so booyakasha!


	8. Mother of Dragons/Daughter of the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed most of it up in one day. My only day off for the week. I was right to think that season 5 would piss me off. so much nerd rage.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 8

Mother of Dragons

Daenerys watched in horror as her children tore each other apart. _Rhaegal_ had always been wild but _Viserion_ had always been the gentlest of the three, or the least savage. _Rhaegal_ was the first to wander away and the last to come when beckoned, _Viserion_ on the other hand had been the gentlest, he never nipped or billowed smoke at her handmaidens and always obeyed her even after she had locked him in that terrible vault. He even avoided fights rather than rush to them like _Rhaegal_ so often did, and now _Viserion_ had joined _Rhaegal_ in taking down _Drogon_. What could she do?

Daenerys turned to yell at the archers to aim at _Viserion_ and _Rhaegal_ when she saw Lya on the floor and _Tyrion_ and Marwyn removing her face. The image was so bizarre that for a moment she froze in an attempt to process what she had seen. A cry from above drew her gaze and _Rhaegal_ had risen above his siblings and dove, Daenerys took a deep breath, she was certain _Drogon_ would be knocked from the sky. He could hold his own against _Rhaegal_ and _Viserion_ individually, but against both, while trying to protect her and her people. _Rhaegal_ knocked _Viserion_ down and stunned _Viserion_ from his position in the sky. _Rhaegal_ unfurled his wings and attacked _Viserion_ again, he knocked him further down and with _Drogon’s_ aid managed to pin him to the ground.

_“Keligon”_ Daenerys commanded in High Valyrian to keep Drogon from killing his brother.

“He needs to die!” Marwyn yelled pointing at Victarion while he tended to Lya’s wounds.

Daenerys turned towards her husband who was currently fighting Jorah.

“Jorah! Kill him!” Daenerys commanded addressing him for the first time since he returned.

“Yes Khaleesi!” Jorah said, her orders seemed to give him more strength in his fight. They were evenly matched until an arrow hit Jorah in the back of his knee. Victarion buried his axe in Jorah’s side, he seemed triumphant until Jorah swung upwards with his blade lopping the krakens head off. Suddenly _Viserion_ stopped struggling with his brothers and collapsed in exhaustion. Daenerys rushed to Jorah’s side kicking her husband’s head out of the way.

“Khaleesi.” Jorah gasped as he reached out for her hand

“Marwyn, heal him!” She called out desperately. All around her Victarions men surrendered their weapons as Marwyn rushed over bodies with Alleras in tow.

“Khaleesi, bring me to Bear Island. Bring me to my mother.” He said as he fought for life.

“The wound is too deep my Queen.” Marwyn murmured at her side. “I can give him milk of the poppy and slow the bleeding.” Daenerys nodded.

“Khaleesi, I am sorry.”

“I know Jorah, I know.”Daenerys held his hand and stroked his head gently, “Shhh, Alleras will be back soon with milk of the poppy.”

“I know, what this is. This is death.” He said motioning towards his wound. “If it was in service to you then I am happy.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she leaned over and kissed his lips. Jorah smiled and exhaled his last breath. Daenerys raised her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, she took a deep breath and turned towards Selmy. “Find some Silent Sisters to prepare his body for transport and burial.”

“Of course my Queen.”

“Marwyn, gather the healers and tend to the wounded.” Daenerys ordered.

“Alleras can do this, we should focus on the faceless assassin sent here.”Marwyn waved his hand to motion towards the girl still passed out on the floor. Rhaegal loomed over her while everyone gave him a wide berth.

“Why is he protecting her?”Daenerys asked in confusion.

“Self preservation,” Marwyn explained. “It seems that she is an initiate with the faceless men, and a warg.” He continued when he saw Daenerys’ look of confusion. “Wargs are people who can enter the minds of animals and occasionally people. This isn’t a talent normally taught by the House of Black and White, it is a rare talent found amongst the Wildlings or Northerners. If I’m not mistaken she is currently within Rhaegal.”

Daenerys stared incredulously at Rhaegal who was poised over the girl who decidedly did not look like Lya.

“She came to kill me and now she has my Dragon.” Daenerys fumed until she noticed Rhaegal shake his head.

“If she had come to kill you, you would be dead, instead she saved all our lives. I believe she came for some other purpose.” Marwyn tilted his head to side. “I believe she wants something before she leaves Rhaegal. Perhaps your word that no harm will come to her.”

Rhaegal purred and nodded his head while Daenerys watched. She watched her dragon and mulled over the decision. She could tell her men and Drogon to restrain Rhaegal, but she had already lost enough people for one day. Then again she could lie. But what would her word be worth.

“If she swears to answer all my questions truthfully and proves no danger she will leave here unharmed.” She looked towards Rhaegal who leaned forward till he was merely a foot from her, Daeneys stopped Ser Barristan from stepping in front of her and held her dragons gaze. His wings unfurled and he flew away leaving the girl behind. Daenerys commanded her men to take her to a secure room under guard.

“Betrayals all around”, she muttered under her breath.

“Marwyn, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Faceless Men and wargs.”

)O(

A few hours passed before Daenerys felt ready to interrogate her would be assassin. The wounded had been tended to, the dead were being prepped for a burial or cremation, depending on their personal preference. Tyrion, Varys, Selmy, Marwyn and his pupil decided that they wished to observe. Apparently none could tell her if a faceless man had ever been captured before. There were no records and they left no trail, how could they if they could change their face as easily as others could their clothes. Tyrion told her that the previous Master of Coin claimed that he had previously tried to hire them but the price was too high. Varys said that they did not always ask for money, they ask for what you hold dear which was probably why they wished to charge Petyr Baelish so much. She walked into her impromptu court room, one of the only locations untouched by the slaughter that had spilled into her manor, and sat with retinue. Daenerys motioned for the guards to bring in her prisoner and waited.

The faceless girl was brought in by two unsullied, her hands were manacled behind her back and she was walking relatively well despite the arrow that had been lodged in her thigh earlier in the evening. Marwyn and Alleras had patched her up while she was still within Rhaegal. Daenerys studied her face for any trace of the companion that she had once come to care for. Lya was lovely, a gentle serene beaty with deep blue eyes that seemed soothing and wise and hair that was always neat and tidy. She was graceful and kind with a silent air of serenity about her and seemed the perfect lady. This faceless girl was agile, she walked like a cat despite her injury and fixed Daenerys with a gray predatory gaze. Her hair was dark brown and fell in wild curls to below her shoulder and her face was strikingly beautiful. It held none of the gentle loveliness of Lya’s face, instead her features were sharper, her face longer and her gaze harsher. There was a wildness about her that reminded Daenerys for an instant of Drogo.

“You stand here now accused of treason and attempted regicide, how do you plead.” Barristan Selmy asked.

She smirked and tilted her head to the side. “Not guilty.”

“You agreed to answer all our questions truthfully while in the body of my child, do you still agree to the terms.”

“Course I do.” She said with a bored expression that served to aggravate Daenerys.

“Who ordered my death?”

“No one.”

Daenerys was about to accuse her of lying when Marwyn motioned for her attention.

“She tells the truth. The faceless men abandon their names when they join the service of the Many Faced God. They abandon their identities and after years of service and training they are sent on missions, someone as young as her has probably been in service to them since her infancy or early childhood.”

“About three to four years, I’m still considered an initiate.” The faceless girl interrupted with a shrug of her shoulders. “If I were truly faceless that skin would not have come off without my consent, and I did tell the truth, I wasn’t ordered to kill you.  I was told to watch you and listen, should your gaze have turned towards Bravos you would be dead and I would have returned. Which is why I continued to urge you towards Westeros, I wanted to go home.”

“Home?” Tyrion asked

“The North, my lies were not as vast as you would think. If you went to Westeros I would have regained my name and been reunited with my family, what little I have left. As it is, if I had wanted you dead you would be dead, your latest husband would be blamed and none would know I was ever here.”

“Then why did you help us during the battle?” Sarella asked, Daenerys had been livid when she found out the secret Marwyn was keeping, but he insisted it was only because the small minded maesters of the Citadel did not believe that a woman should receive a chain.

“How can I get home if she’s dead?” she shot back

“Why would I turn towards Braavos, there is no slavery there and I have no quarrel with the people.” Daenerys questioned, her anger had subsided for a moment.

“The Braavosi are suspicious of anything remotely Valyrian, including you. While you are a popular figure those in power still fear that you may have your father’s madness or your forbearers hunger for conquest. The Iron bank supported your Usurper and you and your brother were driven from the city after the death of your guardian. I am just an insurance policy, the free city of Braavos wishes to stay free.”

“Seems rather reasonable if you think of it from their perspective, they do not want you dead but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t prepared to defend themselves.” Tyrion said with a smile.

“ _So_ reasonable” Daenerys deadpanned, Tyrion always spoke the truth, even if she didn’t like it.

“Why should we allow you to live?” Varys asked with a smile Daenerys did not like

“If I die they’ll send someone else. You have your food tested extensively at _my_ recommendation so it would be harder to reach you. If I had to hazard a guess they would probably steal Missandei or Selmy in order to reach you. Over time you would realize that something was amiss but I don’t think they would steal those faces until they knew it was time to take action. Plus you wouldn’t know if I died or I just jumped into the body of one of your dragons, maybe _Drogon_ this time.” Every person in the room stilled at that thought while the faceless girl grinned as if she had just told a raunchy joke. “Not to mention I have something to offer you that I know you want.”

“And what would that be?” Daenerys asked with dread.

 “Will you go to Braavos?” The faceless girl fixed her with a lupine stare that innerved Daenerys. She wanted to fight her, order her men to behead her but instead she answered truthfully.

“Not to conquer. I don’t want the Iron Bank to support my enemies, so I’ve decided to pay off some of the debt my usurpers have accumulated over time. A quarter of the gold and wealth that I have accumulated should satisfy them for the time being and give them confidence that I will pay the rest. Now, what do you have to offer?”

“The North, The Riverlands and maybe the Vale. Not to mention my services as a spy and assassin.”, The faceless girl stood up straight and lifted her chin. “My name was, … _is_ Arya Stark. My father was Eddard Stark, my mother Catelyn Tully. I am the daughter of two great houses, I can give you Winterfell, I can give you the Riverlands and since I am the niece of Lysa Tully I can bring The Vale into the fold. When you land on Westeros and meet your supposed nephew Aegon you will already have the support of more than half the country. Sail to Westeros and I will swear myself to you.”

Tyrion was staring with open mouthed shock along with Barristan Selmy.

“How do we know this is true?!” Daenerys said as she stood and gripped the table in front of her. How could she believe this, how could anyone. “Arya Stark hasn’t been seen in more than six years.

“I always wondered how you managed to escape.” Varys said with a smile.

“She looks like Lyanna Stark, I thought so as soon as I saw her face.” Ser Barristan said still shocked.

“There was another girl who called herself Arya Stark, but she proved to be a fraud. Prove it.” Tyrion said. “I spoke in length with Jon Snow and he told me about the gift he gave you before you left for kings landing, no one else knew about it. I even managed a glance at it before we left, what was it”

“Needle,” Arya murmured and for a moment Daenerys saw her features soften “my Braavosi blade, I still have it in my quarters if you want a look. It’s strapped to the rafters. I never did manage to thank Mikken for making it.”

Daenerys motioned for one of the guards to verify this.

“I have a few questions,” Varys said “First, what was the name of the dancing instructor I helped your father acquire for you?”

“Syrio Forel, former first sword of Braavos. He had me catching cats all over the red keep and I saw you and Illyrio in the cellar where they keep the skulls of the dragon. He urged you to move forward you urged him to wait and mentioned something about the lion and the wolf being at each other’s throats. I guess you want to ask me how I escaped next?”

Varys nodded his expression a bit more serious now that he knew that she heard part of whatever conversation he had with Illyrio. Daenerys would have to ask him about it later.

“I went out through some passageways in the cellar of the Red Keep. If you wanted to take the Keep that way you could, there are no guards and it would be easy enough to do so with a small force.”

Daenerys filed that information away for a future date and turned towards the guard who had come back with a blade. She motioned for him to hand it to Tyrion who studied the blade. “This is it, she seems to be telling the truth.”

Daenerys leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh, “Even if you are Arya Stark who else would believe you, few people knew about the blade. We need resounding proof that you are Arya Stark, proof that will win over the populace.”

“Will my dire wolf do?” Arya said with a grin.

Daenerys was confused until Tyrion explained. “Lord Stark found a dire wolf bitch that had whelped her litter shortly before or during her death. Six for each of the Stark children. The followed them around everywhere and defended them from anything. Bran Stark and Catelyn Stark were attacked by an assassin while he was comatose, The wolf pup tore out the man’s throat. And something happened along the Kings Road to the other wolves. You left with two but arrived with none.”

“Nymeria and Lady, I was playing with the butchers boy when Sansa and Joffrey showed up, Joffrey started hurting my friend so I hit him over the head with a stick. He attacked me with his blade and Nymeria attacked him. I took his blade, threw it into the river and ran away with Nymeria. Cersei was livid and she had Lady killed, father had her bones sent north to be buried in the family crypt. I warg into Nymeria almost every night. We eat boltons, Freys and Lannister men.”

The room was silent.

“You eat men?” Marwyn inquired with a curious gaze. Arya shrugged her shoulders.

“Meat is meat, and men are prey. Nymeria and her pack know who to hunt.”

Daenerys tried to keep a calm face but she noticed her retinue seemed slightly horrified. This girl could change her face, was trained by the world’s best assassins, could enter the mind of any creature including her dragon, and seemed to have no compunction over killing and eating other humans. But she could bring Daenerys the support in Westeros that she needs.

“Will you swear your forces to me”

“On a few conditions,” Daenerys clenched her jaw as Arya sat down cross legged “The Freys and Boltons will be wiped out and their lands ceded to me. I’ll agree to give you half of the profits from the Twins in order to help you pay off your debt to the Iron Bank. You don’t need to provide me with men for this task, I could do it myself. You will make it against the law to cut down, burn or in any way damage a wierwood. My father’s name should be cleared, he never betrayed anyone and we all know he spoke the truth. My sister, if she is ever found, will never be forced or pressured into any marriage, the same goes for me. And we will never be ordered South, Starks do not do well in the South.”

“I can agree to all points save for the last one, I will need you and your men to help me take Kings Landing.”

“But afterwards, never order us South. My father, aunt, uncle and grandfather all died in the South. I’d much rather avoid that cesspool. If you need men I’ll send some, if you need an assassin or spy”  She shrugged her shoulders “If I’m bored and the target is interesting I’ll go. I’ll stay for the coronation, but I belong in the North.”

“Agreed,” Daenerys nodded he head and rose

“Fantastic!,” Arya said with an uncharacteristic clap of her hands and a broad smile. The guards tensed, she’d eased her way out of her manacles.

Daenerys fixed her with a stern gaze.

“Are you going to be trouble?”

“Not for you,” Her smile seemed cruel until it softened. “Let’s go home my queen.”

Daenerys smiled despite herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when the next chapter will come out, So far we'll be sticking with Arya and Daenerys until they go West. Then we'll see Jon, Gendry and Aegon. Not in that order. Comment, kudos. Need to know people are reading this. Haven't decided what to do with Arianne or Margery, who I actually like.   
> Oh and if you don't like how I handled Jorah's death, don't worry neither do I. I wish I could work on it longer but I know that any further attempt would just worsen the scene.


	9. The Gift-Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya bestows a gift on Tyrion

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 4

The Gift

Tyrion

Tyrion puked over the edge of the ship for the fifth time that day, Ser Barristan offered him a towel to wipe his face with. Tyrion thanked him with a nod of his head and a weak smile. They had been out at sea for a little over a week and were making good time, the winds were in their favor and they were barely a day away from their destination when a small storm hit. The captain of the ship decided it was best to anchor the ship off the coast and wait for the storm to pass, when they set sail again the waves were choppy and Tyrion could not keep his meals down. Selmy and Varys were also miserable in their own ways. Varys refused to eat and kept a scented bag near his nose, and Selmy had turned green on occasion before solemnly closing his eyes and resting at everyone’s behest.

The only person who seemed unaffected by blasted sea was Arya who was going by the name Cat for the trip, apparently she had spent several years on the streets of Braavos earning the nickname Cat of the Canals. She was seated cross-legged on the floor, her eyes had gone white and the rest of the crew avoided her for the time being. Before this latest warging incident she had been climbing the mast with the rest of the crew helping to furl and unfurl the sails. A few nights ago one of the sailors tried to tumble her, in the morning he was found stark naked and tied upside down to the mast with a bump on his head. She spoke on occasion to Selmy and Varys but Tyrion thought it was best to avoid her. His family and hers did not have the best relationship and he thought it best to keep his distance from the trained assassin.

The ship rolled violently and he fell to his side knocking into Arya. Instantly her eyes cleared and she held something cold and sharp to his troat, her steel grey eyes fixed onto his green and he was reminded of Jon and his wolf Ghost. He wasn’t sure if she reminded him more of Ghost or Jon, but she looked wild. Selmy rushed to their side.

“My Lady St-“

“Cat” Arya interrupted with a sideways glance. She looked down at Tyrion and grinned.

“Apologies Lord Tyrion, you startled me.” She withdrew her knife and let him go gently.

“Apology accepted.” Tyrion said as he brushed himself off

“Would you like a drop of sweet sleep to take the edge off?” She said with what seemed to be mild concern.

“No, but thank you for the offer,” Best not let an assassin administer medicine.

Arya, patted a space on the floor next to her and motioned for him to sit. He could not think of a polite way to refuse so he joined her. She looked comfortable and decidedly unladylike in her trousers and boots with white tunic.

“Were you in your wolf?”

“Rhaegal, he and Drogon are hunting with Daenerys, she’s somewhere interesting.” She smiled and looked away into the distance.

“Where?”

Arya didn’t answer instead she fixed her gaze on him again. “Did you have my sister?”

Tyrion stilled, “No, she was little more than a child.”

“But you wanted to,” She said turning towards him. “And your father probably wanted a Lannister-Stark mutt to take Winterfell and the North.”

“My father wanted a lot of things that I would not give him. She was kind, polite and pitiable. Sansa did not need to suffer more than necessary.”

Arya let out a cruel laugh. “Suffer?! It’s what she wanted; to have Lannister babies, to live in a castle in the South, to be Joffrey’s betrothed. She sided with your lot from day one. I had to hunt in the streets and forest for food. I killed several men before I had my moons blood and many more after. I ate bugs and camped out and avoided rapists and worse. The last time I saw her she was smiling while my father was forced to give a false confession. She _suffered_. “ Arya scoffed and Tyrion was angered on his wife’s behalf.

“Joffrey tormented her, he had her publically beaten and tried to have your brothers head shipped in so he could serve it to her at dinner. She handled herself well, better than you could have. You probably would have been brave and told Joffrey and my sister exactly what you thought of them. Yes you would have been brave and loyal till the very end when Joffrey would inevitably have had you killed for your smart mouth. Sansa could not have survived in your situation and you would not have survived in hers.”

Arya glared at him and for a moment he worried that he had said too much, but then she smiled. “Good to know she wasn’t entirely alone there.” Tyrion let out a relived sigh. “How did Cersei’s people know we were leaving that day?” Arya said the smile gone from her face. “Who betrayed my father?”

“It was probably some nameless servant.” Tyrion said as he held her gaze.

“But it wasn’t, and you know who it was.” Tyrion froze at this comment and noticed she looked bored. “I’m not only trained to lie but to notice when someone’s lying. You looked me in the eyes to see if I would believe your lie and your shoulders were too stiff. Who was it?”

Tyrion looked away and she scoffed “I thought so.”

“She was a child!” he shot back at her.

“So was I” There wasn’t anger or sadness in her voice, she just sounded cold. He met her gaze again and felt a chill. There was nothing there.

“Lady Cat, you told me to warn you when we were a few hours from our destination. The captain informed me that we will dock in a three hours.”Ser Barristan said as he started to armor himself.

“Thank you.” Arya said then muttered sarcastically something under her breath that Tyrion barely could make out. “Lady”

She pulled her satchel from behind her, held it on her lap and closed her eyes. Tyrion watched as she whispered to herself over and over. “I am no one.” For a while she stayed that way murmuring the same mantra over and over again until finally she stilled. She rose her head and went below deck. When they began to dock Arya never appeared from below deck, but Lya did.

 

They were greeted by Tycho Nestoris, one of the representatives of the Iron Bank of Braavos the current Sealord Tormo Fregar and several sellswords and Bravos.

“Greetings Tyrion Lannister and company, we were not aware that we would have the honor Tormo said with a slight inclination of the head.

“My apologies Sealord Fregar,” Tyrion said with a bow “We did not wish to be accosted by pirates along our way here.” He motioned towards the three large ships that they had just docked.

“And what have you brought to our free city.” Tycho said with apprehension and Tyrion stilled. Everyone was prepared for a fight, they should have only brought one ship, but Daenerys insisted on a large payment. They thought that the dragons were within. Lya stepped forward.

“Forgive our discourtesy, we should have sent word ahead.” She said with a graceful bow. “Queen Daenerys did not wish to tarry in her payment.”

“Payment?” Fregar said in slight confusion while Tychos smiled.

“While my queen did not have any say in the loans incurred during Robert Baratheon’s reign. She accepts the responsibility of payment, these three barges carry an estimated amount of 3.5 million crowns worth of gold, silks, and precious treasures recovered from slavers. Our queen is dedicated to the fiscal health of the crown and wishes to show her dedication to you.” Tyrion added after having regained his composure.

“Queen Daenery Stormborn did not wish to concern you with the presence of her children and thought it wise to keep them at a distance.” Varys mentioned with another bow.

“The Queen would also like to assuage any concerns you may have about her intentions with Braavos. She has no quarrel with your people only with slavery, which she has successfully stamped out of Essos. All she wishes from you is that you withdraw your support for Stannis Baratheon. He will never sit on the Iron Throne. “ Tyrion continued.

“I will have to confer with my associates but I believe that we can come to an agreement.” Tychos said with a satisfied smile. He snapped his fingers and indicated to one of the cutoms officials to investigate the ships.

Fregar laughed when they started unloading the ship. “For a moment I thought her children were below deck.”

“Dragons and wood do not do well together.” Lya said with a small smile.

Fregar chuckled at that comment and summoned for some chairs to be brought while they waited for the inspection to be completed. Lya left them for a moment to talk to a girl selling clams and oysters by the docks. The girl brought her wares closer and everyone had fresh oysters and clams. After they had finished their meal Lya took Fregar and Tychos aside to whisper to them in love voices. When Tyrion approached they he only heard the end of the conversation.

“It would be a good gift to foster positive relations between our countries, “ Lya finished while Tychos and Fregar nodded in agreement.

“If they can be found, I will have to look through our inventory and grease a few palms.  
They shook hands and smiled leaving Tyrion slightly nervous over the faceless girls plans.

After the initial inspection was completed the Sealord invited everyone to stay at his villa as guests. Tyrion readily agreed, anything to stay off the ship. They feasted to celebrate, Tyrion passed out shortly after being showed to his room and slept deeply.

_He had a dream about a woman singing next to an open window looking over the cliffs of Caterly Rock. She looked a bit like Cersei, only she had a gentle expression on her face and she was heavily pregnant._

_“The mother’s good and kind.” She sang as she stroked her stomach with a gentle smile._

_“Have you thought of a name?” His father embraced her from behind and she stopped. His face seemed tender and gentle and he smiled as she turned her head and kissed his cheek._

_Joanna, it was his mother. He was seeing his mother. Everyone had told him that his father only smiled for his mother._

_“Cersei wants another brother, she’s been listing names. Joffrey was one, but I like Tyrion or Tion.”_

_“All good names”, he said as he sat next to her. “Are you so sure it will be a boy?”_

_A small frown marred her lovely face and she looked away from him, “I met that witch in the woods, she told me we would have a son, that he would be Hand of the king and posses all of your cleverness and my wit. But she also said his life would be difficult.”_

_“I take no stock in the mad ravings of women in the woods, how could any son of ours lead a difficult life. Jaime and Cersei have everything that they could wish for and this child will have the same”, he said as he placed his hands over hers and looked her in the eyes. “Do not trouble yourself with this madness.”_

_She smiled sadly at him, “You will love him, right?”_

_Tywin frowned and Tyrion saw a shadow of the father he knew and not the happy stranger he had been watching.  “Of course, no matter how difficult he may be. I just spent two hours helping Jaime to read and half an hour reprimanding Cersei for how she was treating the poor Hetherspoon girl. If I didn’t love my children I wouldn’t take the time.”_

_Joanna smiled brightly and Tyrion saw his father smile tenderly back. This was what he destroyed when he was born._

Someone shook Tyrion awake and he woke up with a sluggish groan. Arya was shaking him awake.

“Wake up or you won’t get your gift” she whispered.

Tyrion fixed his eyes on her, she had referred to death often times as “the gift” and he felt a sense of dread. Arya rolled her eyes. “Not that kind of gift. Come on get dressed.”

Tyrion rolled out of bed and obeyed, She leaned against the wall and peered out the door. Gone was the gentle image of Lya, instead Arya was dressed in a light tunic and leather pants with some supple boots that barely made a sound when she walked.

“Was it a bad dream ?” she asked with minor concern.

“Can’t remember, but it felt bitter-sweet.” She nodded in understanding as she waited for him to finish.

Arya ushered him out into the hallway, she was careful to avoid guards and only told him to shut up when he asked why. They made their way out of the manor without incident and walked towards the docks. When his legs started to cramp he sat down to rub them and she waited. A few bravos passed by and laughed at him causing Tyrion to quietly bristle at them. Arya shouted something at them in Braavosi they started to approach when she drew her blade and murmured something else in Braavosi. The three of them were still and Tyrion felt the tension in the air until the Bravos backed away slowly and left.

“What did you tell them?”

“Just the name of the man who trained me, are you ready to go?” Tyrion nodded and asked once again where they were going, Arya stayed quiet and guided him to a brothel where a woman with huge breasts greeted them as they entered.

“Cat!” She called out jovially and greeted Arya as an old friend.

“Hellos Merry” She said with an uncharacteristically gentle smile.  They embraced briefly when a delighted squeal sounded from the opposite side of the room. A very pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes rushed towards them and hugged her in delight. She looked to be a little older than Arya and chatted happily to Cat. Who laughed at a few of the clever things she said about her latest client. Tyrion looked around and was surprised by the attitude of Braavosi whores. He was briefly reminded of Chataya’s whores who enjoyed more freedom than Baelish’s whores. One of the men, a Westerosi, became angered with the blonde girl for leaving her post, he made his way towards him and Arya indicated that Tyrion should hide under a table and he complied, Cersei still wished for his head.

“I payed for an hour! Get back here and do your work he growled. Arya stood in between him and Lanna and met his eyes.

“I’m paying triple”, she said handing a purse over to Merry, “get your dick wet somewhere else.”

The man almost turned purple in his face and lunged forward. Arya dodged grabbed his arm and flung him over the table. She launched herself with a growl at him and kicked him in the crotch. The rest of the patrons laughed as Arya dodged around the drunk with a wild grin on her face until she finally drew a knife and told him that if he did not leave they would never find his body. The Westerosi man stumbled out the door muttering threats and Arya kept her eyes on him.

“Sorry, about that Lanna, I’ll pay for your time.”

“Don’t be Cat, he smelled.”Lanna said with a broad smile. Tyrion wondered if this was his gift. She was beautiful but a little young.

“Is your mother here, I’ve brought her a husband.” Arya said indicating towards Tyrion.

“Husband?” He asked with confusion.

“She’s upstairs. Were you the one who reserved her tonight?” She said looking at Tyrion with a bright smile. There wasn’t scorn or disgust, just a good natured smile.

Before Tyrion could answer Arya grabbed his hand and took him upstairs. They reached a room with lush red and gold curtains over the doorway.

“Sometimes the answers we get aren’t always the ones we want. You protected my sister, and this is my gift, the only way I know how to thank you.” Arya drew the curtains and let him in.

On the bed was a woman with dark black hair and blue grey eyes and delicate features. She looked up and smiled at Arya. “Cat, did you bring oysters?”

“Just your lord husband, Tyrion.”

She stilled and looked at him. He knew those eyes. He loved those eyes a long time ago when he finally felt loved for the first time in his miserable life.

“Tysha?” he whispered. She seemed to drift out of whatever spell that held her and looked away from him.

And why wouldn’t she? Last she saw him he had taken part in his father’s cruel joke. He had hurt the only person who had truly loved him, not his name or his wealth, but him. He approached her and she refused to even look at him until he knelt down.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he looked down at his stunted feet and ignored the impending cramp in his leg. “I should not have believed them. I didn’t believe father when he told me you were a whore, but when Jaime fed me that lie I believed him like an idiot. He was my brother and I loved him, but I should have known. I should have fought for you. I should have killed everyman there and then myself for doing that to you.” The room was silent save for their breaths and Tyrion continued.  “Jaime told me the truth before I left Kings Landing. I went to my father to ask where you had gone, I wanted to find you. He called you a whore and I killed him. That doesn’t mitigate your pain or my guilt, but you should know.”

He didn’t know what else to say when his leg finally cramped and he collapsed from the pain. She knelt down by his side and he noticed the tears in her eyes. She helped him rub his legs and then silently sat him down on the bed.

“I don’t blame you.” She said quietly. “Of course you would believe your brother. I was angry for a long time, and that night still haunts me. Your father told me that if I spoke the truth he would kill me, and you. I would not have cared for myself but I had two people to protect that night.” Tyrion stilled, the blonde girl.

“She is mine?” He said in wonder. How could anything so beautiful come from him?

Tysha nodded, “I found out a bit beforehand. She is beautiful is she not?”

Tyrion smiled with a pride that he did not recognize. “Very, and kind. She did not look at me with disgust as other’s have.”

“She’s also smart,” Tysha said with obvious pride. “Merry and a few of the other girls taught her to read. She picked it up faster than me. And she knows how to speak in five different tongues.” She seemed happy speaking their daughter’s accomplishments until she stopped and looked down.

“Are you disappointed that your daughter is a whore?”

Tyrion vehemently shook his head. “I’d be lying if I said that the idea of my daughter being a whore delighted me, but she is obviously a good girl and you have done your best.” He reached out for her hand and was delighted when she didn’t recoil from his touch. “I am just disappointed that I wasn’t there to protect the two of you and to watch her grow.”

Tysha smiled, “You would have loved her,”

“I already do.”, Tyrion said without even the barest hint of doubt. “Does she know?”

“All she knows is that her father is a lord but her grandfather disapproved and would have had her killed. She is headstrong and brave, she wanted to know your name for the longest time and still asks. I knew if I told her she would run off and look for you, your father would have killed her.” There was fear in her voice

“He’s dead, he can’t hurt us.” Tysha finally looked at him and brought her hand to his cheek. She frowned. “What happened to your adorable nose?”

Tyrion rubbed his stub of a nose and was suddenly self conscious. “Battle scar. I got this on the battle of the Blackwater, a member of the Kingsgaurd attacked me at Joffrey’s, or my cunt of a sister’s, behest.”

“You were in battle?” She said in wonder and for a moment Tyrion was reminded of their time in that cottage.

“Joffrey ran away and someone had to rally the men against Stannis.”he said with pride. Tyrion suddenly felt like a young man regaling a maiden with tales of his bravery.

Tysha stroked his his stub and smiled sadly. “I loved your nose, but this is a good scar. You were protecting people”

“Come home with me”, he said suddenly. “Daenerys and her forces are returning to Westeros and she’s agreed to make me Warden of the West.

Tysha frowned “This is my home. What place does a whore have in Casterly rock?”

“You are my wife and the mother of my child, the only woman who has ever loved me and worth two of most of the noble ladies I have ever met. You will be Lady of the Rock.”He said with determination.

“And how would you feel once they started to talk about what I did for a living, what your daughter did for a living? What if some Westerosi lord already had me or Lanna? What about the guards from that night? How will you manage with the laughs and the sneers?” He could see the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. “I can not make this decision for her, she must decide on her own.”

“I have always suffered laughs and sneers. I am not ashamed of you or our child. The Queen is kind and does not look down on practitioners of your profession, neither do I or many other members of her court. If Kings Landing is not to your pleasure we never need to leave Casterly Rock. If we meet any of the men from that night I’ll kill them. I will protect you, you are my wife.” Tyrion kissed her cheek and she turned and kissed his lips.

They collapsed on the bed and gently explored eachother’s bodies and mouths. There were tears, laughs and declarations of love, Tyrion spent himself and hoped for another child. He would have happily dozed off but there was something that he had to do.

Tysha wore a robe and brought their daughter to the room. Tyrion knew that a girl who had wondered about her father for years would have romanticized him. He knew he would disappoint her, if only he looked like Jaime. He stood there, very much aware of his stunted form and of the disappointment he would cause her. She walked in, tall and beautiful with a look of curiosity.

“Lanna, this is your father. Tyrion Lannister.” Tysha said gently as she sat beside him.

Lanna looked at him and tilted her head to side, she observed him quietly and Tyrion resisted the urge to fidget.

“I know I’m not everything that you’ve dreamed of.” He said simply. “Until an hour ago I did not know of your existence, but I promise that as long as I have breath in my chest I will love and protect you and your mother if you’ll have me.”

Lanna approached him and touched his face with all the gentleness of her mother. She smiled. “How did you get that scar?”

Tyrion smiled and told her the story, he told her about being captured by Catelyn Stark, about both his trails by combat, how he slapped Joffrey and how he met her mother. Tysha, they had agreed to not tell her about his father’s punishment, only that he did not approve and that he would have killed them. They talked until the sun rose and Arya came back for him.

For the four nights they spent in Braavos Arya helped sneak him out of the Sealords manor and into Happy Port where he reacquainted himself with his wife and got to know his daughter. They had agreed that if they decided to leave with him they would be at the docks before his ship left, if not he promised to return after helping Daenerys to her throne. He would juggle for a living if it meant keeping his family.

The day finally came that Tyrion boarded the ship to leave, he looked desperately at the dock. His wife was nowhere to be seen, until Lya placed her hand on his shoulder and pointed them out. They were rushing towards the ship and Tyrion could feel his cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling. He rushed to greet them and turned towards the crew to introduce his wife and daughter with all the pride and joy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about 5 pages of a jon chapter before I decided it was shit and deleted it. Comment please.


	10. The Blood of Old Valyria

Valyrian Steel

Daenerys Targaryen

The Blood of Old Valyria

Daenerys let out a delighted cry as Drogon burst through a cloud and let out a cry of his own that muted hers. She wrapped her coat around her a little tighter, grateful to Lya, Arya, for packing her travelling pack. When she sent Tyrion with Arya to Braavos the girl took it upon herself to pack a travel pack for her hunting trip. Missandei was left to prepare for their departure to Westeros and Daenerys decided to take her children on a hunt so they could gorge themselves on something other than Pentoshi livestock. The first day Drogon had dived into the ocean and retrieved a shark, he flung it up by the tail and cooked it midair. He ate on a nearby cliff while Daenerys dried off and Rhaegal and Viserion dove for their own meals.

Her children had been damaged by the fight at her wedding and they hadn’t fought eachother for the entire trip. Drogon would often give a warning snap of his teeth when Viserion and Rhaegal veered to close to his meal. Their wounds hadn’t comepletely healed and Viserion seemed wary of his siblings. Drogon had a gentler touch with his sibling, occassionally throwing Viserion parts of his hunt and even sleeping together for warmth.

Rhaegal spun through a cloud beside them and unfurled his wings breathing fire into the air seemingly in celebration. He brought his wings flush against his side and dove down concerning Daenerys, he was diving too fast. Rhaegal unfurled his wings before he hit the water and veered up. He was acting queerly. Rhaegal flew close to them and she felt Drogon tense beneath her, she looked at Rhaegal who seemed to be cheerfully snapping at clouds and flipping in the air. When he pulled closely she called out in suspicion.

“Arya?”

Rhaegal stopped his playful attitude and eyed her, he gave an imperceptible nod of his head. And surged forward.

Daenerys didn’t know whether she should be angry that the Stark girl had inhabited her dragon again, or laugh at her childish delight with flight. Instead she decided to urge Drogon forward to race her, Viserion joined them. They swerved through the clouds weaving patterns in the sky, Daenerys felt all the weight lift from her shoulders. She could forget her disappointing husbands, lovers, the burning of the Dothraki Sea, the crown. She was in the sky and the world disappeared beneath her wings.

After reveling in the sky with her children motioned for Drogon to land. Once on the ground he waited patiently while she removed his saddle and her travel packs. After she finished he rolled on the ground in obvious pleasure. Rhaegal seems to return to his previous self and Daenerys felt a bit forlorn. Her children had not played together so peacefully in so long. Rhaegal looked around in some confusion and she called out to him. He turned and watched her calmly, for the first time in years she felt safe enough to approach him. She reached out and he drew closer allowing her to pet his snout and whisper soothing tones to him. He purred momentarily before he drew away and flew off. Daenerys smiled, today was a wonderful day.

The next morning she woke up when Drogon shifted awake, she had fallen asleep in the curve of his neck. He shook himself and nuzzled her in his sleepy haze while she chuckled and patted him. Daenerys stretched and laughed when Drogon and her children imitated her, she rarely enjoyed moments like this with them. She saddled Drogon and strapped her packs, he waited patiently occasionally rumbling deep in his chest. He did not enjoy the extra weight but he bore it well, she had this saddle commissioned shortly after she rejoined her people. The Dothraki had taught her how to saddle her own horse, Drogon was a little more difficult. At first she had to use the whip to get him to behave, his scales were rough and she could not ride him for extended periods of time. After a few weeks he became used to it, but from time to time it still offended him.

They took off flying over some ruins for a time she looked down at the moving landscapes till sleep took a hold of her again and she dozed off staring at the clouds. She awoke again several hours later with some smoke in her lungs. Drogon dove down and swerved to avoid an immense smoking tower. The air was better lower to the ground but some smoke still tickled her throat. She wrapped a scarf around her face and peered through the smoke, Drogon and his siblings seemed to have no issue with the smoke, other than diminished visibility. She could see towers through the smoke, large columns that seemed to reach up to the sky as if they were trying to touch the sun. Daenerys wondered where she was, possibly a ruin along the Rhoynar. She guided Drogon up to where she saw a large opening in one, a large balcony of black marble outstretched and Drogon landed gently with his siblings at his side.

She slid off of Drogon and walked further into the opening kicking soot and ash up as she walked, there were intricate carvings of Dragons running along the sides of the walls. Dragons of marble, obsidian, gold and silver running along the walls and ceiling, flying, taking off, fighting killing. Drogon walked further ahead and Daenerys followed. The tunnel opened into a large circular room that extended upward towards a domed ceiling that had once been made of stained class from what she could tell. She stood on a platform looking up trying to make out the pattern that it once held. Daenerys looked down, the floor extended beneath her five or four stories and ended in two giant brass doors at the center that seemed rigged to open downwards. There was glass scattered across the floor beneath her and the brass doors, bars extended outwards from above her at varying heights and widths. This was an Aviary, a Valyrian aviary for dragons. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and she murmured. “Blood of my blood.”

Drogon, Vyserion and Rhaegal dashed upwards flying in a spinning pattern and hopping from one roost to another. Daenerys laughed and cried as she watched in amazement. Valyria, she was in Valyria, the land of her forefathers, the doom that everyone feared. She managed to make it here in her sleep.

)O(

Daenerys spent the next several days exploring the ruins, the trick was not to fly to low or too high. Too low and the poisoined gas that escaped the earth would give her visions and make her vomit violently. Too high and the smoke would choke her and make her eyes water.

In the first tower with the aviary she had found whips, saddles, harnesses to carry large objects. There was a small armory with blades and spears of Valyrian steel that she had dragged towards the entrance on her own. Further down there was a forge further down that was heated by the volcano, there was a skeleton of a dragon chained to the floor his jaws facing the forge. Daenerys had touched it gently and whispered a prayer and apology. She could have sword that she saw something register in his eye socket. There was a mural and mosaic showing smiths and slaves making Valyrian steel. She studied it for hours, committing every detail to memory. She would have to find a trustworthy smith.

One of the last rooms she had explored had chains attached to the walls with remnants of the dead hanging from them. She murmured and apology and prayer like for the dragon beneath, but there was nothing but silence in response. She hoped she had begun to make up for the sins of her forefathers.

The rest of the towers yielded less information, scrolls that had cracked and disintegrated years ago. Murals of the triumph over Ghis and the Rhoynar, mosaics of women riding dragons into battle with little to wear. Many of the towers were too unstable to explore, or the entrances had collapsed. But Daenerys explored as much as she could before her water rations ran low.

On the last night she saw Quaithe. The woman stood silently in her presence waiting patiently as Drogon gave her a curious sniff. Daenerys took some comfort in the fact that Quiathe wasn’t a byproduct of Targaryen insanity. She was wearing a robe that had been dyed in varying colors of red and orange giving it the appearance of flame, her mask was made of gold and rubies. Quaithe motioned for Daenerys to follow her onto the platform.

“Do you have more riddles for me?” She asked in exasperation.

“Look here for your answers. “ Quaithe motioned for her to look below and suddenly Daenerys felt a chill.

Snow expanded for miles and the wind brought a chill that she thought would never be rid of. She wrapped her arms around her and yelled out for Quaithe. There was no answer, only the howl of the wind. She walked for a bit, her feet crunching in the snow and she called out for Quaithe, Drogon, her children, anyone. The saw something through the snow, so massive that at first she could not fathom what it was. It was a wall of ice that seemed to reach to the clouds.

Daenerys wondered at how long it must have taken to build such a marvel and remembered her brother telling her about the Wall in the North. He had told her that the northerners had built a massive wall to protect them from savages in the icelands and their superstitions. He had always told her that it was probably just a few blocks of ice that stretched across the border. This was so much more. For a moment she forgot the cold and marveled at this wonder, the North was not a band of barely civilized savages, her brother (as always) was wrong.

Suddenly Daenerys heard a twig snap behind her and turned to see, a corpse stood over her and fixed its blue eyes gaze on her. It had eyes bluer than any sky she had ever seen and pale white skin stretched over bone. There was no kindness in those eyes, no warmth.She took a step back in fear, this was not something natural. He raised a blade made of ice or crystal and Daenerys bolted. Fear gripped her harder than the cold and she ran towards the wall, he was following closely behind. She tripped on a branch hidden under the snow and turned in time to see the cold one looming over her. As he raised his crystal sword to kill her, another blade cut through his arm. The creature let out an ungodly cry as a figure in black drove his blade into his chest and the creature shattered. Her savior turned to look at her, grey eyes met violet and Daenerys smiled in gratitude. He continued to peer at her and Daenerys soon realized that he could not see her. He was trying to see what the cold one had been trying to kill. She looked closely at his face, piercing grey eyes on a long handsome face with scars over his eyes. His dark brown hair and eyes reminded her of someone, Arya. A wolf was beside him with deep red eyes and fur as white as the snow surrounding them. He sniffed Daenerys causing his owner to reach out to feel if there was anything there, she reached her own hand out towards him but passed right though him. She was here, but not.

“Lord Commander Snow!” a man rode into view gripping a dragonglass dagger in one hand and the reins in another. “ The scouts caught a woman trying to enter through the tunnel, she was riding a wolf!”

Hope and fear showed in his eyes and for a moment smile spread across his face that seemed to melt the ice around her. “Arya.” He whispered. He whistled for his horse and rode off at a gallop for the wall.

Quaithe appeared before her and the scene changed she was looking down from the platform again, but she was still in the north, below her an army of the dead stretched out for acres making their way slowly, but surely towards the wall.

“Before you march South, you must march North. What good is a throne when there is no one to rule over but the dead? The night that never ends is upon us all, and only the Nights Watch stands between the dead and the world.”

Daenerys looked out at the army of the dead and turned to Quaithe, “How do we stop this?”

“The dragon must have three heads. Kings Landing is not the prize, the light is. Defeat the shadows, go through the shadows and bring the light.”

“I thought I had to go to Asshai?”

“Never go to Asshai, they lust for your dragons. Hurry, the faceless wolf is in Rhaegal, saddle him and load the packs on your children. Only the steel of your forefathers and dragonglass can kill the White Walkers.”

Daenerys called out to Arya and told her to stay still so she could load more weapons and goods onto her children. Viserion was a little more difficult, he had been overly cautious since the fight, but she managed to soothe his fear.

They took off early in the morning and Daenerys finally knew the path before her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there is a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. Deal with it. 3 am and I stopped giving a chicken shit. On another note there's another story called Valyrian Steel and that kind of annoyed me, the fact that I cared depressed me. Then I ate some tiramisu icecream and felt better. Oh I just started watching community, i love it! Not sure if I should have a Jon or Aegon chapter next.  
> on a side not check my tumblr game of nerds


	11. The Broken Man in the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran travels and visits his siblings, preparing for Jon's awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did so much research so read the end notes for some information.  
> Also if there is a question about timeline Bran is watching Arya but his vision is not a current event.

**Valyrian Steel**

**The Broken Man in the Tree**

_Bran watched his sister receive three new names, Cersei, Qyburn, and Robert Strong. Her trainers were not happy with them. Arya’s new targets had insulted the Many Faced God._

_“Not that I don’t appreciate these tasks, but why me? I am no longer faceless or nameless.” Arya sat by the pool staring into the water while the old man stood over her._

_“The many faced god still has use for you, and you still have your skills. You have a friend who can help you if the task proves too difficult. He will approach you soon enough. These three have dragged a life back from the many faced god against his will. The insult cannot stand. There is a fourth that you must handle, but we will allow you to handle her on your own.” The kind looking old man sat next to her and looked into the water with her._

_“Who is she?”_

_“Who **was** she, when you find her you may give her the gift if you wish. You’ll know her when you see her.”_

_Arya looked up and met Brans eyes._

 )O(

Bran woke up with a start and looked around. He felt something digging into his hip. The roots had wrapped around his legs and made their way up his chest. Bran tried to call out to Hodor but his throat was dry. He reached for the dagger at his hip and started to weakly hack away at the roots. One of the children appeared and he hoarsely asked for water. The returned with with water, nuts and a red jam, while Hodor followed sleepily behind. Hodor bent the roots back and helped Bran eat and drink.

“How long?” Bran asked one of the children.

“Three Suns” Flower, one of the children whose name he had learned, answered as she offered him drink.

Bran offered thanks and ate quietly.

“What did you see?” She asked, Flower was one of the more inquisitive children and didn’t shy away from him or Meera. Flower had spoken at length with Jojen and seemed upset at the news of his death. Bran was happy that she had finally started to speak to him again. With Meera and Summer gone the only company he had left was Hodor and the rarely present Brynden.

“Braavos, with my sister. She was given a new list of victims.”

“Gifts” Flower corrected with a shake of her head. Her cat like eyes peered into his. “It can be a gift to the receiver or to those around them. Does she gift the innocent?”

“Not that I’ve seen.” Bran said pensively. Arya had always had a strong sense of justice, he knew that if her teachers had given her the name of someone honorable and good she would not have completed the assignment. It still bothered him when he saw her discard her face and kill so easily. She wasn’t bothered by the death, sometimes he thought that she enjoyed killing. He saw her smile after a few assignments, especially when her victim was connected to the Lannisters or dishonorable. There were rare times when Bran saw the girl who used to climb trees and play come into my castle with him. But more often than not she was cold, calculating and merciless.

“She is your sister, do not turn from her because you do not understand her.” Flower helped him up and Hodor carried him to the underground lake. Hodor helped him undress and Flower started to help when Bran asked her for some privacy, she seemed confused and hurt so Bran explained.

“I am almost a man grown yet I cannot bathe without help, I know you clean me when I am warging or green seeing, but I am not awake for it. If you helped me now I would feel helpless, broken, I know I am all these things, but with Hodor I will not see the pity.” He said while he avoided her eyes. “I can do most of it, Hodor can help.”

Flower nodded with a sad look. “I do not pity you. You are Greenseer, this is great thing.”

“Yet I’d give it all up to stand again.” Bran murmured. Flower walked away and Bran crawled closely to the water’s edge. Tears started to sting at his eyes and he splashed the water in his face. Hodor approached tentatively with a washcloth.

“I’ll do it, you clean yourself” Bran said as he took the washcloth and shoved it in the water. One of the children brought him fresh snow and Bran scrubbed bitterly. Since Meera’s departure the cave had been a lonely dark place. He wanted nothing more than to leave, but duty kept him rooted. He had to help his family. Bran thought back to when he saw his brother die, and when he guided Jon back to his body. He tried to warn Jon about the Red Witch and her fiery god. Bran had started to show Jon his parents, but he felt someone peering in, invading the dream. When he cut off the connection Brynden had told him that someone with a Black Candle was trying to peer into the connection he had with Jon. The Red Witch had sensed Bran’s magic and attempted to spy on his and Jon’s shared vision. At the very least Jon was wary of her after his resurrection, and removed her after she tried to have the baby sacrificed.

Hodor laughed goofily and started to splash Bran with water, he smiled and splashed Hodor back. They played for a bit until Bran raised his hands in defeat. Hodor walked over, dried him off and helped him with his exercise. Hodor massaged Bran’s legs, helped him stretch and rotate them, he then checked Bran for sores. Hodor stood back and allowed Bran to dress himself, Hodor fiddled while Bran struggled waiting for Bran to invite him to help. Bran finished most of it and wrapped his arms around Hodors neck while the giant man pulled his pants over his hips.

“Thank you.”

“Hodor” he said with a crooked smile.

“Are you finished?” Flower called out from the entrance.

“Yes, I’m ready now.” Hodor picked Bran up and carried him to the tree. Bran thought about green dreaming but he was afraid that he would see his mother again. Last week he saw her corpse hanging men from wierwoods with a broken smile. He didn’t want to worry about the roots either so he decided to warg into Summer instead.

Summer was slovenly tearing into a large bowl of mutton stew, Meera ate beside him. Bran would have stopped to signal her that he was in Summer, but it had been so long since he had tasted real food. Meera was eating with the same gusto, a fat man with a short Maesters chain stood there watching kindly as Meera ate and offering them more. Bran recognized him as Samwell Tarly.

“Jon will be happy to hear of his brother, he’s beyond the wall on a scouting mission. Did you find what you needed?”

Meera nodded, not even pausing her meal, a wildling woman brought them more food, Gilly, older and with two boys following her eying Summer warily. She placed another bowl not far from Summer when he finished and the wolf buried his face in the other bowl. Before he would finish the door burst open and Jon was there in the doorway with a hopeful smile.

Meera and Summer looked up at Jon who stared at the two of them with disappointment then rage. “You’re not Arya.”

Sam stepped in between them, “No Jon I never told the boys it was your sister. They just assumed and ran off before I could tell them otherwise. This is Meera Reed, she went north with your brother all those years ago.”

Jon’s anger melted away from his face and worry replaced it. “How is he? His wolf would not leave his side for much.”

Meera looked at Summer, Bran pawed the ground in front of him three times.

“He’s here, in Summer.” Meera said as she reached out for him. Bran nuzzled her hand for a bit before looking at Jon who was holding out his hand too. Bran brought his head towards his and licked his face before going back to Meera. Ghost sniffed him inquisitively before turning around and leaving.

“Bran wants to show you something, he would have shown you sooner but the Red Witch was lingering about.” Meera said as she searched her pack for something. Bran rested his head on her lap and looked up at her. She stroked his head with one hand and held a jar with another. Bran looked at Jon and the joy of seeing his brother shifted to jealousy. His brother was handsome, and strong, he was a warrior while Bran was just a broken boy in a tree.

“What is this?”

Jon asked as he lifted the jar with suspicion.

“What Bran uses to greensee, and what you can use to speak to him again. He’s waiting for you. To show you who your parents are, and the path we must take to save this world.”

Gilly ushered Sam and the children out, while Meera served Jon the paste.

“You’ll have to sleep for this to work.” she murmured while Bran left Summer and returned to the tree where he could enter Jon’s dream. Brynden was awake and smiling with tears in his eyes.

“What is it?” Bran asked with worry.

“Dragons.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote a Jon chapter 6x before I gave up, I had a more fleshed out outline for Bran so I thought it was better to go with him. Not sure if the next chapter will be Jon or Aegon. I'm nervous about getting Aegons voice right since his character isn't really established. And on Bran.....How does he shit? If the issue doesn't concern you don't read on.   
> Is he fully incontinent? Many paraplegics are on a set schedule where they administer enimas or suposiitories in order to induce a bowel movement. Those that use daipers or ....bags have to be routinely checked for moistness and all have to be searched for ulcers which is why daily exercise is recommended. So where does the poo go? Do the children clean up after Brynden and Bran while they are greenseeing? Or is it fertilizer? And what are the psychological effects of his incontinence and the knowledge that the woman he loves has seen him at his worst and most vulnerable?  
> And then there is the issue of his love for Meera, can he get an erection and have sex or is he as sexually challenged as the unsullied? The answer is that it depends on where the injury was or what kind. The best he can achieve is a reflexive erection not psychological. meaning that it can only be achieved through physical stimuli. and even then it's hard for them to keep an erection or ejaculate without....electric stimuli.  
> Research  
> so much research  
> it made me appreciate my legs so much wore and I went out with a skirt and shorts even though i hate how my legs look. Fuckit they work and i love them now!  
> If I've gotten anything wrong or offended anyone, I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to be ignorant or rude.  
> Comment, follow, kudos


	12. Lord Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sees his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long!!! I have the next chapter outlined.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 12

Lord Commander

Jon looked around confused with his surroundings, a moment ago Meera Reed had been feeding him red Sap while he lay in bed trying to sleep. Now he was standing in the center of a forest of wierwoods with a fog that kept him from seeing more that a couple of feet in front of him. The girl angered him through no fault of her own, the fault was his, he was disappointed that he had let himself get his hopes up. A girl with brown hair arrived riding a dire wolf, who else could it have been besides Arya? Yet when the girl looked up from her bowl and her eyes were forest green Jon could barely suppress his rage. Three false Arya’s, it was like the gods were mocking him.

Someone emerged from the fog, Robb standing tall and strong.

“Robb?” Jon said with a hesitant step towards his brother.

“A different brother, Bran” he said with a sad smile.

Jon rushed towards him, gave him a strong hug and lifted him up in the air with a laugh. “How is this possible?! You can walk?”

Bran returned the embrace then motioned for Jon to let him down. “This is a dream, the land in between, my body may be broken but my mind is still strong.”

Jon frowned, for a moment he had hoped the children had cured Bran, but then he smiled. “You look like Robb when he was younger, a little thinner and taller, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Bran said gently “I’ve been watching over you, _green seeing_ your past, present and future. You heard me call you from the darkness back to your body, I would have shown you then but the Red Witch and her fiery god were watching.”

“Shown me what?” Jon asked confused

“Your mother, your father, and the duty that comes from both.” Bran said as he began to climb a nearby wierwood.

“I left that mystery behind,” Jon called out as he watched his brother hop onto a higher branch. He started to follow Bran up the tree, “my duty is to the Watch and the end of The Others.”

Suddenly a cacophony of voices sounded around them and Jon heard the vow.

“ _Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come”_ Jon heard Grenn, Pyp, Noye, Mormont Aemon and Benjen, the voices of thousands more past and present Black Brothers joined in a roar until at the end they receded in a whisper.

“’It shall not end until my death.” Bran repeated “You have died. Your vow has been fulfilled. And the duty of the father must now pass onto the son.” He sat on a branch that seemed to thin to hold his weight and swung his legs, looking down at him.

“What do you wish to see.” Bran asked, betraying no emotion.

“Arya,” Jon said quickly “Rickon and Sansa.”

“You may not like what they have become.” Bran stood plucked the tallest leaf from the tree and let the wind take it away.

)O(

Sansa sat in the center of a large room, knights were guarding the door and she was embroidering a cloak with Stark colors, a wedding dress was beside her still in the process of being made. She hummed quietly while a small man with a beard placed his hand on her shoulder. She stilled and the soft smile on her lips dissipated momentarily into a cold expression. Sansa smiled at him and he kissed her gruffly, satisfied for the moment he left and she dumped her precious work on the ground and spat in disgust. Her hands were clenched into fists until a Raven flew down picking up her needle from floor and offering it to her. She stared at it in surprise and thanked it before it flew away.

“I try to help when I can.” Bran murmured. “That man is one of the most dangerous men in Westeros, his schemes have managed to lead to war and the deaths of thousands, and no one seems to know.”

The scene changed, crows were perched on a wierwood and entrails were hanging from the branches. A prisoner was shivering underneath tied up while men and women stood around him. A black dire wolf appeared with Rickon at his side and a woman clad in furs and leathers followed closely behind. A burly man stepped forward and addressed everyone.

“We gather here today to witness Rickon Stark ascend from boy to man. This piece of filth was caught spying for Bolton. This is your fight boy, you want him dead you kill him yourself.”

He cut the spy loose and held out a sword for him, “You fight the boy, if you win you go free.”

The spy snatched the sword away and stood on shaky legs. Rickon stepped forward with Shaggy dog but the burly man from earlier stopped him.

“Just you. No warging”

Rickon and his wolf bristled but he complied. He grabbed two axes and stepped forward. The spy was a large man and while Rickon was tall for his age he was still just a ten year old boy. Jon tried to reach out for him but only the wind blew in Rickons hair. The wild child grinned and waited for the spy to attack. The Bolton man charged and Rickon rolled away and slashed at the spy’s back. Jon’s brother dodged away as his enemy turned and slashed at him. Rickon grunted in pain, his enemy had cut him across the shoulder. The spy lifted his blade and brought it down but Rickon caught it with both axes, but the spy was stronger Rickon was being forced down when he kicked out and caught him in groin. The Lannister spy cried out in pain and lifted his blade once more. Jon saw blood gush from the spy’s groin, Rickon had spiked shoes for the ice. Rickon slashed upwards and cut the spy from groin to neck. The man collapsed onto the ground with a groan, the light in his eyes flickered away and Rickon stood over him. Suddenly his eyes went white and Shaggydog stepped forwards and began to eat the away at the steaming copse.

“Leave some for the gods” the burly man from before said as he clapped Rickon on the shoulder with pride.

Rickon returned to his body and picked at the corpse hanging entrails over the tree and painting his face with the blood. The rest of the Skaggosi stepped forward and painted their face with Rickon’s kill. They began to sing and Shaggy joined Rickon with a howl.

“He was always wild,” Bran said sadly

“He’s only ten!” Jon said angrily

“Arya was nine when she took her first life, and she’s killed more people than you. We were forged in pain, and blood, we are stronger for it. For Arya and Rickon the pain came too early. They are steel, Valyrian, they will stay strong, their edge will never dull and neither will their anger. “

Jon looked at Bran “Rickon was a baby when I left, Arya was a child, I can’t believe that they became this.”

“Children grow up, and you should know that they are still good people. Or at least I like to think they are.” Bran said as the scene changed.

They were on the crows nest of the ship and a very pretty brown haired girl,..woman, was sitting on the sail watching dragons dive into the water. Jon peered closely at her, she was thin but looked healthy, small for her age she leaned back and the wind blow her hair. Oddly she was dressed in linen trousers cut below the knee with a blue shirt of cotton and a leather jerkin. There was nothing feminine about her clothes, her hair was done in a messy braid that fell just below her shoulders. One of the dragons rose out of the water with a spin and sprayed her with water. She let out a surprised delighted laugh and stood. Jon looked into the steel grey eyes of his little sister and felt overwhelming joy. Finally the right Arya.

“Cat!” Jon looked down and saw a beautiful woman with braided silver blonde hair and violet eyes peered up at Arya, Daenerys Targaryen Jon decided. “Please join us for a moment.”

Arya’s face changed from relaxed contentment to something different. Her features became sharper and Jon saw something dangerous. She deftly climbed down and joined the Queen with a predatory grin.

“The captain just informed me that we will be arriving in Dragonstone tomorrow. I need Lya and Missandei to prepare for my arrival while I hunt with my children. I need you to watch everyone, Aegon, the Griffin, his men the Dornish and especially the Sand Snakes. I need to have the upper hand when I arrive. I’ve had several letters written to be taken to the lord of the Riverlands, the North and the Vale. It will be a few weeks before they or their representatives arrive, you’ll have that time to ferret out what secrets you can and reunite with your wolf. Do you wish to add anything.”

Arya leaned against the mast and bit her lip, “I could do away with some of them to cripple Aegon and make him more dependent on your power. If you want me to kill Aegon I will but you’ll lose any respect you could gain with my people or yours by sending an assassin to kill him before you meet him.” Jon felt a chill, he’s seen Sam list off his dinner preference with more emotion than this.

“I don’t want to kill him, after all he may be my kin. If the Sand Snakes intend to endanger my life or the lives of my people, kill them. Assassins killing assassins should not insult the Westerosi.” Daenerys said contemplatively.

“It’s all the same to me, I just want to make sure you remember your promise to me. The Boltons, and the Freys are mine to kill. I’ll let my cousin and her mother Roslin live, but the rest die. There are a few other people I want dead, you won’t get in my way.

“Agreed, I get my army, you get your vengeance and we all go home.” Daenerys said as she watched her children. “What were they like?”

 Arya fixed her with a questioning gaze.

“I never asked before, I hated your family for what they took from me, but I see it could all be blamed on my father’s madness. I didn’t want to see it before, but now I do. Tell me about them.”

Arya stared out at the water. “Everyone is dead, what does it matter?”

“You have a sister, a brother.” Daenerys said encouragingly and Jon was grateful.

“A sister who hasn’t been seen in years and Jon….he would not like what I’ve become. I’ve killed men women and on occasion children. I’m not the little girl he knew with twigs in her hair and mud on her knees. I’m a killer, and at best I feel nothing when I kill, at worst I feel good.”

“Children?” Daenerys asked with an edge to her voice

“They were in pain, their lives were a burden, sickness, starvation, abuse, it was a gift. I helped them drink when they could not. They thanked me.”

Daenerys sighed. “My brother was mad, cruel, capricious, but I still loved him. He was all I had. By all accounts your family was loving and kind, I would have liked to have grown up like that. But I was not so lucky, so tell me about what it was like to be so loved.” Daenerys said with a gentle smile.

Arya smiled back, it wasn’t the predatory grin from before, or the careless smile on the mast, this was a broken smile, filled with pain and grief.

Fog filled Jon’s vision and he saw a tall silver haired man with deep purple eyes standing on a balcony looking East. A large scruffy red haired man slapped him on the back with a good natured smile, “Avoiding your dearly beloved cousin Aegon?”

“Everyone really” Aegon said with a wry smile, “Jon kept a secret from me, Lemore, Wylla, whatever her name is just told me that I have a brother. Jon knew, and he said it didn’t matter, that he could only hurt me. I have a brother Duck, and he doesn’t even know.”

Duck leaned forward and looked east, “What are you going to do?”

Aegon stood straight and glared foward, “I am going to tame a dragon. I am going to be the king. I will stop leaning on Connington, and I will find my brother.”

Jon looked at Bran with fear and confusion. “Why are you showing me this?”

Bran looked away, “How would you like to hear a story?”

)O(

Three apparent squires were beating a small thin young man. “Come on Frog boy, can’t you fight back?!” one with a large nose and puckish face said with a laugh, he had the sigil of house Frey stitched to his sleeve.

The others landed a few more blows with a laugh, Jon clenched his hands into a fist and glared at them, unable to do a thing when a rock hit one of the squires on his head.

“That is my father’s man, get away from him!” A small woman with grey eyes and dark brown hair stood holding a rock. For a moment Jon saw Arya, but the dress and long curls threw him. She looked furious and beautiful as she tossed rock after rock at the squires, and they approached menacingly. She stood tall and defiant, “That’s my father’s man you’re kicking!” Three men joined her, all looked like Starks and the youngest looked no older than thirteen.

The Frey boy advanced with a scowl, “Keep to your place woman.”

The tallest of the Stark boys reached for his blade but his sister stopped him and held out her hand to her younger brother. “Give me your blade Benjen!”

Benjen grinned and handed her a blunted tourney blade. Jon tried to take in every line and contour of their faces. His father was there, younger and brighter than he ever remembered him. Jon marveled at how young Eddard looked, Jon was probably older than him now. Brandon was taller, handsome and had a sharp look in his eye while Bejen seemed like a boy who laughed at the world. Ned ran his hand through his hair and the barest hint of a smile played across his face. “Father won’t be pleased about this.,”

Brandon laughed, “He won’t find out, even Benjen could trounce this lot with one hand.”

“They’ll be too embarrassed to say that they were defeated by a pretty lady in a dress.” Benjen said as he sat on the ground and leaned forward to take in the show.

“Draw your blades, all of you!” Lyanna called out. The squires looked nervously at each other.

“You can either face her or me.” Brandon said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“I’d rather face you.” Benjen teased. Brandon kicked dirt at him while Ned laughed.

The squires advanced and Lyanna took a stance, they attacked with great force but she was fast. She dodged their attacks and brought the flat of her blade against the back of their necks and knees. Eventually all three ran away abandoning their weapons and honor.

Brandon and Benjen were laughing and shouting expletives and the retreating squires while Ned checked on his sister who looked triumphant. She and Ned helped the young man up.

“You’re a Reed right?” Lyanna asked with interest as they helped him to their tent.

“Howland, my name is Howland Reed. Thank you my lady Stark.”

“Call my Lyanna, Howland,” She said with an open smile.

When they entered the Blue Grey tent with the Stark sigil stitched on the sides Lyanna started cursing the squires.

“Honestly it’s ridiculous how they shamed their houses, I expected as much from a Frey though. And really teasing you over your house when your lands are greater than theirs…. Fucking honorless thugs.”

Brandon laughed while Ned admonished her and Benjen grabbed some bandages.

“And the knights they serve aren’t even that distinguished, they’re getting all high and mighty for no reason.”

“Not to mention they were defeated by a woman.” Brandon said with a smile

Lyanna grabbed a nearby boot and tossed it at his head.

“Shut up Stupid!” Her brothers laughed and she helped tend Howland’s wounds with a pout.

“You think you could beat the knights?” Benjen said with a wicked grin that Lyanna answered with one of her own. “I could best them all.”

Ned rose and started to walk out the tent.

“Scared Ned?” Lyanna teased.

“No, Just thirsty. Robert invited us for drinks, remember? Besides what we don’t know we can’t stop. By the way, I think I remember seeing some spare armor and weapons laying around by Mikkens cot.”

Ned pushed his brother out and Benjen turned on Lyanna with a grin. “What’s the Plan?”

Bran and Jon followed their father out, “We’re not going to watch the plan?” Jon asked

“I know the endgame, it doesn’t matter, I just want to spend more time with father.”

Jon smiled and followed their father.

“If we’re not watching through the trees what are we watching through?” Jon looked around, he could see smell and feel everything as if it were real.

Bran pointed at the Ravens scattered throughout the keep. “Eyes, nose and ears, your mind fills in the rest of the blanks.”

“Ned, you glum bastard how are you?!” Robert called out. He had a pretty girl in one arm and a goblet in another.

Brandon’s eyes narrowed and he glared at the girl next to Robert. “We’re fine, so is Lyanna. You remember her, your betrothed.” The girl seemed to wilter under Brandons and Ned’s gaze and exscused herself.

“Damnit Bran I’m not married yet, I meant no offense. You know I love Lyanna.”

Both Starks managed to calm down while Robert poured them a drink and told a rather raunchy joke that had the three of them splitting sides. The insult was forgotten and they were friends again. Robert told stories about Ned at the Eerie and some misfortune with a donkey that had even Jon and Bran laughing.

“Don’t forget that I have some choice stories about you Robert, by the way Lyanna heard about Mya, she was not pleased.”

“Seven Hells Ned, did you tell her!” Robert said getting red faced.

“No, though I never agreed to keep that secret, serving girls gossip.” Ned said as he watched for Brandons reaction.

“Damnit, I’ll have to find a jeweler her, maybe a wolf pendant.” Robert stroked his beard and thought on how to escape his predicament.

“Our sister can’t be distracted by a shiny bauble like some magpie, you’ll have to recompense some other way, try to behave.” Brandon said as he scanned the courtyard.

“Arrg, dour faced icicled wolf shits, the lot of you!”

Jon watched his father and uncle a little longer until Bran drew him away.

)O(

Later they all sat in a great hall, the Stark children sat with the Baratheons and Howland Reed. Jon watched and was reminded slightly of the kings visit at the Winterfell all those years ago. But this was a completely different affair. Minstrels, bards and jesters were scattered around the dining hall waiting for their turn to perform while serving girls, cupbearers and kitchen staff made their way around the room. Lyanna had a wreath of winter flowers in her hair with blue ribbons and a silver wolf pendant around her neck, both seemed to be gifts from Robert.

He tried chatting with her amicably but other than smiling at some of his jokes she seemed more interested in asking Howland about how the fog warriors fight.

Suddenly the hall hushed and Prince Rhaegar stood holding his lyre. He reached the center of the room and began to sing.

It was a tune that Jon could barely remember, in the beginning it was a happy story about a prince meeting a girl in the woods, he promised her gown and crowns of gold while the wood lass laughed and danced away saying she would dress in leaves and bind her hair with grass and flowers. The happy jaunty tune about love continued until the tune slowed into something sadder and the prince’s voice shifted. They had married, he set aside his crown and she her freedom, and the fires consumed them all, she dances and sings only to ghosts now.

A few of the ladies of the court were crying and some men were discretely rubbing their eyes. Lyanna was weeping Benjen started to tease her, she blushed and dumped a goblet of wine on him, “Shut up Stupid!”

All eyes turned toward the Starks and laughter burst through the room, even the prince laughed and watched as Lyanna walked out the room with Benjen trailing behind her offering a kerchief for her tears. Ned followed trying to chastise them both in between laughs.

“It’s shocking how much of Arya I see in her.” Jon said with a smile.

“I know, but I think Arya’s harsher, deadlier, and I can’t see her crying over a song.”

Jon chuckled, “True, but how many times did she call you stupid like this.”

 

Bran smiled and the scene shifted. Lyanna was dismounting a horse and let out a victorious cry. She was clad in mismatched armor with a laughing wierwood painted across her chest plate and shield. They were surrounded by wierwoods and Jon could only assume they were in the isle of faces. She ginned and started removing her armor, her chest plate fell and she bent over, reaching for a sack she had stuck in the hollow of a laughing wierwood. She stroked the bark and looked up at the leaves, “Thank you for the luck, old friends.”

She started removing the greaves on her leg when a voice startled her.

“So that’s the secret to the knight of the laughing tree.” Rhaegar said leaning against a tree with a smile. “My father sends me to find a knight, instead I find a wild she wolf.” He continued as Lyanna backed away.

“She wolf or not I can still bite,” Lyanna drew her blade and readied herself.

“How did you get a horse on this island?” he asked as he reached out to her horse and fed it a few mint leaves.

“That’s your only question?”

“The squires misbehaved, you put on armor and taught them the error of their ways. I don’t think I need to question you.” He removed his sword and dropped it o the ground approaching slowly. Lyanna held her grown and kept her sword raised. “They should write songs about you, though I think I’ll keep your secret. Father thought you were Jaime, or the doom of Valyria. Some other addled nonsense or other. I don’t think it would be wise for me to turn you over to him and watch him start a rebellion in the North by lopping your pretty head off.”

“Is he that far gone” She asked finally lowering her blade.

“The smallfolk call him the Mad King, he’s earned that name. I’m glad you liked my song.”

Lyanna blushed and threw her helmet at him “Shut up stupid!”

Aegon laughed and sat down by the tree. “Tell me about your old gods, I’ve studied them but you probably know them better.” Lyanna smiled and sat down next to him.

Their voices faded and the scene changed yet again.

 

Lyanna stood by the laughing tree and Rhaegar embraced her from behind, she pushed him away and glared at him.

“Do you really wan’t to belong to him.” He asked as he reached for her hand.

“Better you?” she asked sarcastically.

“I love the wild girl, he loves the beauty, which do you love?” Rhaegar reached up and caught a blood red leaf that had started to drift to the ground.

“Your both fools! If I go with you Brandon and my father will never forgive me, my mother will roll in her grave and I will be ruined.”Lyanna stomped towards the wierwood and leaned against her old friend. Bran was climbing the tree and Jon followed.

“What about you? If you stay you will never forgive yourself. The brute will chip away at everything that makes you exceptional. I need you, not just for love, Elia is ill. The maesters say she will not survive another pregnancy. I love her, not the same way but still. I don’t want her to die. There’s a prophecy, there must be three.”

Lyanna looked up at the blood red leaves and touched the smooth white bark of the wierwood.

“My men and I can take you back to Winterfell, or you can go South with me. It’s your choice, if you want I can take the choice from you.”

Lyanna closed her eyes, the wind blew through her hair and blood red leaves carried down to her, Bran whispered “Go”

Jon shoved his brother and tried to stop her but she wasn’t there anymore.

“Why did you tell her to go?! You know what happens, all those people die!”

Bran smiled sadly “Yes, and you are born, and me, Arya, Sansa, Rickon, Robb. If she had not left we would never have been born. Brandon would marry mother and we would never have existed. We are all needed.”

 

They were in a bedroom with a sickly looking Dornish woman and Rhaegar holding a fair haired babe.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, I told Pycelle to give you moon tea. They knew you could have died.”

Elia smiled, “It’s always worth it to see them healthy and squaling. Besides, I think your father had something to do with this.”

Rhaegar clenched his fist and gently set the child down with one hand. “Mad meddlesome fool.”

“Shh, darling the walls have ears.” Elia murmured.

A little girl walked in with a black kitten, “Is Mama better.”

“Yes my little princess,” Elia said with a tired smile. “Would you like to hold him? You have to be gentle, like with Balerion when we first found him.” Rhaenys sat next to her parent and they lay her brother on her lap. She frowned.

“He hurt you, are you ok?”

“Of course.” Elia smiled and and kissed Rhaenys. “It was worth it just as it was worth it for you. And, I will be fine. The Maesters are optimistic.”

Rhaenys continued to pout. “I wanted a sister.”

Rhaegar laughed, “Maybe Lyanna will give you one.”

)O(

A plump bald man was holding Elia’s hand, “You need to do this my princess.”

Elia clutched his arm, “But Rhaenys, you must take her too, she’s just a child. Varys Please!”

“Everyone in Kings Landing knows her face, every member of court and all the servants. The child I acquired, he could pass for Aegon. Not many have seen your boy.”

“She’ll die!” Elia cried out

“Perhaps not. Rhaenys had the good fortune of being born a girl. The rest of the kingdom will not accept a woman as leader so she can not inherit. They are not as evolved as the Dornish. Robert has a younger brother, by all accounts a sweet child. Jon Arryn is a wise noble man, he will see the benefit in letting Rhaenys live and marrying her to Renly Baratheon. There is no need to kill her or you, but Aegon bears the misfortune of being borne a man. No amount of political machinations or manipulation will save him. I have to ferret him away. I promise I will see to his future, his education, his safety. But I cannot take Rhaenys and risk them both.”

Elia buried her face in her hands and let out a small sob. Varys comforted her till she calmed down. “Do you promise you’ll do what you can for all of us.”

“I promise.”

)O(

 

Rhaenys was hiding under the bed clutching a red cloak with a black dragon stitched onto it. Jon could hear shouts throughout the castle. Rhaenys reached out to him, Jon was surprised when he realized he wasn’t in his own body. He was in a kittens body, black small pressed against her chest as she sobbed.

“We’ll be ok Balerion, we’ll be ok.” She whispered through her tears. “Be a dragon, please be a dragon. Please Balerion.”

Jon didn’t know what to do, the little girl cried as quietly as she could praying for him to turn into a dragon, for her father to come home, that she could sprout wings.

The shouts and sounds of fighting were closer, as if a roar of a monster of rage and metal had invaded. Jon heard Elia cry out and he and Rhaenys were dragged out from under the bed. Rhaenys kicked and he clawed. A knight tossed him against the wall and stabbed her and the last thing Jon saw was princess Rhaenys die savagely at the hands of a knight and the heart wrenching wails of Elia Martell.

)O(

Jon collapsed onto the grown and yelled in anguish, “Why did you show me that?” he cried and Bran stood over him. Bran knelt down and looked him in the eyes. “To die alone, without a friendly face or someone to mourn you is a terrible fate. You had to know her and mourn her.”

)O(

Lyanna, heavily pregnant and sweating was packing a chest with clothes while another woman tried to stop her. A dark haired handsome woman who looked to be a wet nurse followed her with a worried expression.

“My lady you are to close, you know you must stay to your bed.”

“No Wylla we have to run, as far as possible. He killed them, Robert killed them. Elia, little Rhaenys, even the poor baby. He won’t stop till all the Targaryens are dead. Robert will cut this babe from my belly. I won’t let him have my child.” She said with a steely look in her eyes.

“If you move to much you and the baby will die, wait it will come and then we can run.” Wylla begged and cajoled until Lyanna finally sat down.

“If I don’t have him soon, we all die.” Lyanna looked at her determined.

)O(

The next thing Jon saw was Ned burst through the door with Howland Reed in tow. They were bloodied and tired and Ned rushed towards Lyanna who was laying on bloody sheets holding her child in one arm and wearing a wilted crown of winter roses.

“Ned, I missed you” Lyanna said with a tired broken smile.

 Ned rushed towards her and held her hand, he turned towards Hoster.“Find a maester!”

“No Ned, I’m done. I asked them to cut him out. Arthur Dayne was supposed to take him away, to Dorne. Hide him from Robert, from the Lannisters. I need you to hide him, I need you to lie to your friend and king. He’s not my son, he can’t be. If he’s mine Robert and the Lannisters will kill him. He’s your son, he has to be yours. Love him, take him home, take me home. Promise me Ned. Promise me.”

Jon’s father was crying, “I promise Lyanna. I promise.”

Lyanna smiled, “I think you should name him, your son.”

Ned looked at the bundle and stroked his cheek, “Jon, Jon is a good name”

Lyanna laughed “Jon, it’s a good name”

“Take me home Ned, I want to be with father and our brother. Take us home Ned.”

“Of course Lyanna.”

“You promise you’ll love him, he’ll be your son. Promise me”

“Yes.” Ned said tears rolling down his eyes as he stroked her hair. “I promise.”

)O(

Jon woke up with a gasp and cried, for his sister, his mother, fathers, uncle, for everyone and everything he had ever seen. Meera stood over him holding a Valyrian Steel blade.

“You are fire and blood, Ice and Iron, the third head of the dragon. Take your place, and end this darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much was done. yes i'm writing according to r+l=j. I sort of have a plan for this story but it's not concrete. and it unravels everytime I look at the forums and read theories. the theories ninja mind fuck me.  
> I did add a line at the end of the chapter because I could barely make heads or tails of my own sleep deprived outline.  
> Comments and kudos please


	13. Dragon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon meets Daenerys and her entire court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to do with Jaime and Brienne. Not the romantic aspects just what Lady Stoneheart does to them and how do I keep all three alive? Does he win his trial by combat? Is he forced to kill Brienne in this trail? Is Brienne forced to kill him? Does Lady Stoneheart use him as leverage to get Gemma Lannister and Emmon Frey to release Edmure? Does her hatred of Freys go so far that she would demand Roslyn's head? The hell am I going to do?!! Open to suggestions in the comments cause I am lost!

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 13

The Dragon Prince

Aegon Targaryen VI was hiding, not from enemy forces but from something far more fearsome, his cousin Arianne Martell, her Sand Snakes and the Tyrells. Keeping the Martells and Tyrells from tearing eachother’s throats out was difficult enough without both vying for a marriage alliance with him. The only level headed one was Willas Tyrell, but he could only do so much facing his father’s bumbling machinations and Ariannes increasingly transparent attempts to seduce him. She was beautiful no doubt, but she reminded him a bit of a predator, not to mention a marriage to her would be pointless. Doran had already offered his full support of his nephew, and the Tyrells had almost handed him Dragon Stone after Cersei Lannister had attempted to hold Margaery hostage. She was a sweet girl, although sometimes he spotted something cunning in those doe eyes before she covered that look with a congenial smile. Duck had told him that the sharks were circling and he was the wounded seal. A disturbing metaphor which had become increasingly true since word of Daenerys’ departure from Essos had arrived.

The best thing for his war effort would be a union with Daenerys. She had dragons, a fortune and an army of seventy-thousand. By all accounts she was a beautiful and fair ruler who did not shy away from bloodshed when necessary. Aegon feared that she would overpower him, with such a large following and the wealth of Essos behind her, not to mention dragons, how could she not. If- when _Aegon_ managed to tame one of the dragons, she would have to accept him as a Targaryen and an equal. All questions of his parentage would drift away and he could negotiate on more even ground.

Aegon heard voices approaching and he sank farther behind the dragon statue, hoping it’s shadows would conceal him.

“Blasted servants let the fire go out in my room,” Garlan Tyrells voice rang out in the hall. His brother, Willas, sighed “Winter is Coming.”

“Winter has come! Fucking chill almost took my toes.” The brothers laughed along the hallway and Aegons mind drifted towards his own brother.

Jon Connington had admitted to knowing about the bastard born to Lyanna Stark and his father Rhaegar Targaryen, _after_ Aegon confronted him. Connington had dismissed Aegon’s concerns and desires to meet his brother, he said that the boy did not matter and would only threaten his legitimacy. Wylla, formely known to him as Septa Lemore, had been there for his brother’s birth and Lyanna’s death. She told him that she had wet-nursed Jon Snow for his first few months of life before Eddard Stark had ferreted him away to Winterfell. Aegon had lost Rhaenys to the Lannisters, he would not lose Jon Snow.

A horn blasted drawing Aegon from thoughts of his brother to Daenerys. Aegon rushed towards the nearest Eastern facing balcony and looked out at the Sea. A fleet was approaching and Aegon was thankful for Willas’ preparation for the large army with reserves from the Reach. Aegon pulled his spyglass from his side and aimed it toward the approaching Fleet. Dragons flew overhead and Aegon understood why so many compared Drogon to Belarion the Black dread, even at this distance the dragon looked massive. His siblings weaved and dived alongside him and Aegon noticed a silver haired rider on Drogon. They veered South away from Dragon Stone while the fleet continued towards the docks. He wondered if she was already making way to march South.

Aegon turned and sprinted through the castle to make his way towards the docks. He ignored Arianne who called out to him, and muttered a halfhearted apology to Aurane Waters when he bumped into him. When he reached the docks Connington shot him a stern glare.

“It would be prudent to present a regal front my king.”

Aegon realized he was out of breath and stood up straight, he calmed himself and made his way to the docks at a respectable pace.

Tyrion, Varys, Ser Barristan Selmy and an Unsullied disembarked first followed by two beautiful women wearing gowns the color of a sunset. Orange and blazes of deep purple and blue were dyed across the gown mirroring a sunset. They were of a similar age and height, the Naathi girl was shivering under the chill and the Unsullied offered her a cloak which she graciously accepted. She had a rounds shaped face, eyes of honey, and long black hair. Aegon assumed that this was Daenerys’ Naathi handmaiden and confidant, Missandei. The other had pale porcelain skin and a heart shaped face with large doe-like deep blue eyes that he had thought were violet at first. Despite her gentle delicate features, she seemed unaffected by the chill and politely refused the cloak offered to her despite the lightness of her dress. Tyrion smiled at Aegon mischievously until a lovely blonde girl with green eyes distracted him with a question. Tyrion fixed his attention on her and the dark haired woman beside her.

The Naathi girl began to speak to her companion, until the other girl drew Aegon to her attention.

“ _The dragon speaks High Valyrian_ ” she said with a serene smile that Missandei did not share

“ _No worries Lya, I’ll switch to Ghiscari_.”

“ _Also known to him_ ”

Missandei proceeded to list the language she knew and Lya continued to eliminate the languages he spoke by watching Aegon’s reactions. It was uncanny, he could swear that he was betraying no emotions but she watched him and knew. Finally they settled on Bravossi tongue.

Jon Connington addressed the disembarking party, “You are in the presence of King Aegon Targaryen the VI, the rightful King of the seven kingdoms. You should be kneeling”

They all froze save for the blonde girl who giggled while her mother shushed her and Lya hid her smile behind her hands. Ser Barristan Selmy stood tall, “That remains to be seen”

Connington stepped towards Selmy who placed his hand on his sword, Aegon was about to speak up when Missandei interrupted.

“We do not deny or accept these claims, it is up to _Aegon_ to prove himself. Queen Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, Khaleesi to the Dothraki, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons will decide this on her return. It would be pointless to belabor the point.”

“Apologies Lady Missandei”, Aegon said stepping in front of Connington and shooting him a glare. “My man is very dedicated and a tad impatient. Dragon Stone is home to any friend of the Targaryens, please make yourself at home. May I inquire the location of your Queen?”

“She is hunting, her children fed on fish and whale for the trip though she wishes to make sure they do not terrorize the countryside.” Lya said pleasantly.

“May we show you to your chambers?” Aegon said welcomingly.

Lya and Missandei bowed in unison and followed Aegon who led the way. Connington tried to draw his attention but Aegon ignored him. The man was like a father to him, but he had to learn his place.

Aegon chatted amicably with Ser Barristan, the man was a legend and although he was old, he seemed strong. Tyrion took an opportunity during the lull in the conversation to introduce his wife and daughter. Aegon was intrigued by this secret family and decided he would inquire about them in private. Lya and Missandei spoke in Bravossi, he only managed to make out a few words. They were talking about where to place the men and Lya mentioned a hunt.

“There will be a feast to welcome you, the Martells and Tyrells will be in attendance along with a few of my men. I would be most honored if all of you would attend.”

Daenerys’ handmaidens’ accepted graciously. Missandei asked that they be housed in the Queens quarters, the three often shared a bed. Aegon accepted and excused himself after leaving them to their destination. As he and Connington passed by Lya covered her nose and mouth with her hand and stepped as far away from them as possible.

 _“Death follows you dragon prince, be sure it does not follow too closely lest you and your men fall to the gray.”_ She murmured in high Valyrian motioning towards Connington and walked away.

Aegon was confused to say the least and when they were out of earshot Connington asked him what “that girl” said.

“She called you death, said that I had to take care that you did not follow too closely or we will fall to the gray. Probably playing mind games.” Aegon said with a shrug.

Connington stopped in his tracks and looked back, ”How?” he whispered

“Is there something I should be concerned about?” Aegon asked with surprise. Connington was not the sort of man to pay any heed to soothsayers or the machinations of women.

“No my King, nothing at all. I must go and make preparation fo Daenerys’ troops. Excuse me.” Connington bowed and marched stiffly away.

Aegon would have focused more on Connington’s reaction, were it not for the approach of Arianne Martell. He quickly excused himself and made his way to the kitchens to make sure none of the Sand Snakes got any ideas.

)O(

The feast began with a song from a very popular Bard names Tom o’ Sevenstreams, and Daenerys’ court listened with polite interest. Aegon sat at the head of the table with Jon Connington and Willas Tyrell, Connington acted as a buffer between Aegon and Arianne while Willas did the same for his sister. Aegon took the first bite of the wild boar the hunters had managed to trap this morning. The rest of his court began to eat but Daenerys’ court seemed to wait for something. A cat landed on the table and sniffed the meet on Lady Lya’s plate. Once it started to eat the rest of the party happily dug in.

“I have no intention of poisoning anyone in this party.” Aegon said in what he hoped was a kind voice.

“Apologies my lord, but we take these precautions before each meal.” Missandei spoke softly as she cut into her meat.

 _“_ Is your queen so _careful?”_ Arianne asked with a suspicious smile.

“I insisted on it,” Lya said with a serene smile that seemed to annoy Arianne.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been introduced, you are?” Willas asked trying to turn the conversation somewhere else.

“Lya Snow, Daenerys Targaryen’s handmaiden. I’ve only recently come into her employ.” Lya turned towards the bard and smiled. “Might I make a request?”

“Of course my lady” Tom said with an exaggerated bow and a smile that bordered on a leer.

“Forest love.” As Tom played her eyes drifted to some far off place while he sang of a noble meeting a wild woman in the woods.

Varys was speaking amicably with Tyrions new wife and daughter while Tyrion asked about the situation in Westeros.

“Riverrun is being run by a band of bandits popular with the people called the Brotherhood without Banners. BlackFish Tully seems to be in league with them since they helped free Edmure Tully and his wife. They refuse any attempts we’ve made at contact and the only sign of life within is when they hang another Frey or Lannister.” Willas answered drawing his attention away from Daenerys’ handmaidens. A smile played across Lya’s lips when Willas described a particularly brutal execution of Emmon Frey.

“How is it that a bastard from the North becomes such a close confidant to Daenerys Targaryen?” Nymeria asked with a keen look.

Lya drew her eyes from Tom and looked calmly at the Sand Snakes. Aegon felt as if he was watching two predators coming across each other. Nymeria, Obara and Tyene were watching her with hungry interest while Arianne smiled.

“I served a cousin of hers in Braavos, The Black Pearl of Braavos, Bellegere Otherys, the most beautiful woman in Braavos. I sold her clams as a child and she took me into her employ. Trained me in certain arts. When she heard that her cousin was in need of a trustworthy handmaiden she sent me.”

“From a Courtesans apprentice to confidant of a Queen, my you have risen high.” Tyene said with a gentle smile that seemed to mirror Lya’s.

“Sadly I did not have the honor of being apprenticed to the great Daughter of the Dusk. My role was slightly different.” Lya sipped her wine and offered no more information.

“Such a lovely gold necklace you wear lady Missandei, tell me is it true that your Queen killed her brother with gold?” Arianne asked with a sweet smile, Missandei stiffened and Aegon resisted the urge to groan. His damn cousin spared no chance to try and convince him that Daenerys inherited the madness of her father.

“Dissapointed that you missed your chance to marry a Targaryen?” Lya said with equal sweetness that surprised Arianne.

“I’ve seen the contract your father and the Sealord drew up. You should be grateful the Queen spared you from marriage to a mad fool. Only an idiot would point a blade to the pregnant belly of a Khaleesi, in front of her Khal and his entire Khalisar of forty-thousand strong in the middle of Vaes Dothrak. Should I pass on your thanks to my Queen?” Lya said ignoring Tyrions laugh and Arianne’s anger.

“No, I believe I can do this myself.” She said with a glare.

Missandei tilted her head with mock innocence. “How nice, we will make preparations to receive you.”

“Wenda the White Fawn.” Lya said to Tom who had begun plucking a tune and had stopped singing.  

The meal continued with Missandei and Lya skillfully deflecting questions and veiled insults while Willas and Aegon tried to keep the peace. This is why Aegon valued Willas’ input, while everyone ran hot he kept a cool head and gave wise cautious counsel.

At one point Selmy, Tyrion, his wife and Lya sang the Bear and the Maiden fair with gusto while Lanna Lannister laughed and applauded. Dessert was served and Arianne mentioned to him that her father would be arriving within the month with additional forces. In the middle of the conversation both Lya and Missandei stood, the Unsullied that had accompanied them followed and Selmy joined.

“It seems our Queen has arrived.” Tyrion said with a smile as he stood up and took his daughters hand. Everyone rose to follow including Aegon until a plump had seized his wrist.

“There is something you must know my Prince.” Varys said in a low voice. “The situation has changed, Lya is not what she seems she is—“ Varys was cut off by the cat from earlier rubbing against his leg with a purr. A raven by the window cawed “Secret” and Varys paled. He brought his sleeve to his mouth and adopted his foppish persona.

“Silly me keeping you from your future queen, mind me not. The wine has reached my head.” He giggled and walked lightly away.

Aegon, Connington and Duck exchanged glances. Now was not the time to dwell on Varys’ eccentricities, Aegon would get to the bottom of this _after_ meeting with Daenerys.

In the center of the courtyard stood a massive black dragon with fiery blood red eyes, and horns that distinguished him from the rest of the black stone dragons. He was saddled and the fires that lit the courtyard illuminated blood still on his snout. Drogon was massive and dwarfed all but the castle around him. He turned his attention to Aegon who stilled. The Dragon tilted his head with some interest before his “mother” drew his gaze. She started to unsaddle him with the help of her handmaidens, a surprise to everyone. Aegon stood patiently to the side happy to watch and learn everything he could about dragons.

Connington muttered that this was intended as a slight and Aegon chuckled. “Dragons wait for no one. See how happy he is to be out of the saddle, he’s purring like a kitten.”

“First dragon to set foot in Westeros for over one-hundred and fifty years.” Willas said sharing his amazement.

“I’d be more focused on the dragon you’re set on marrying.” Aurane said with a tilt of his head drawing Aegons attention.

Deanerys Stormborn Targaryen lived up to the stories about her beauty, she was considered the most beautiful woman in the world and Aegon did not doubt the title. She looked like a Targaryen with the blood of Valyria strong in her features and a crown of Dragons on her head. Daenerys was wearing a black dress with red lace and an intricate breastplate made of Valyrian Steel. She was flaunting her heritage, that much was obvious. He could not fault her for it since he too was wearing her house colors and carrying a Valyrian Steel blade of his own, Blackfyre. Given to him by the Golden Company, the blade of his ancestor Aegon I Targaryen and a powerful symbol to legitimize his claim. Not as powerful as a dragon, but close enough.

Daenerys patted Drogons side and lovingly sent him off. He rose high and disappeared over the roof of the castle, Lya and Missandei chatted with her in High Valyrian and drew her attention to his presence. Her expression changed from relaxed and cheerful to serious and reserved. She was the Queen.

Aegon approached hoping he looked half as regal as she did.“Welcome home.” He said with a slight inclination of his head. She smiled in response , returning the nod.

)O(

Aegon sat at the war table and updated Daenerys on the situation in Westeros, Willas added valuable intel. Daenerys listened but Aegon was almost certain that she already knew everything.

“The Vale claims that they have Sansa Stark. Jon Snow has verified their claims, she’s set to marry Harrold Hardyng. If we can get their allegiance we can add the Vale’s forces to ours and possibly Riverrun.” Aegon said hoping to get a reaction from Daenerys who merely raised an eyebrow. Lya however leaned forward and instead of her serene expression she seemed concerned and whispered in the Queens ear. Daenerys told her to calm herself but Lya looked at the carvings of the Vale with frustration. Aegon had finally garnered a reaction, he would have to send a diplomatic group to the Vale within the week.

“The Vale can wait, I need access to your ravens to send some letters North. The Northern Lords have to true leader, a few follow Boltons out of fear, yet Lannister gold cannot keep them in power for long. Others follow Stannis, however his red witch is driving them away in droves. The rest refuse to treat with anyone not bearing the name Stark. It’s time that they gathered and chose a side.”

“The rookery is yours to use freely although I would like to speak in private about an alliance before committing more resources to you.”

“Of course, we may continue in my quarters. Just give me some time to situate myself, I had a long ride.” Daenerys said as her handmaidens bowed and left with her.

“Auntie dear may I have a dragon?” Tyrion said in jest after she left.

“You disappeared in Pentos, had I known that you were going to go to Daenerys I would have sent a message with you.” Aegon said with a narrowed gaze

“Not willingly”, Tyrion said with a wave of his hand. “You can thank Jorah Mormont for depriving you of my company. Though that would be difficult considering that he died killing our queen’s latest husband.”

“So it’s true?” Willas asked leaning in. “Three husbands dead before their time.”

“This one was dead before the fourth course. He insisted on a bedding, she rejected the notion that she would be stripped bare before her court and he threw a fit. He attacked, as if he stood some chance, with an enchanted horn that took control of Viserion, the three dragons fought and Daenrys managed to regain control. She supposedly tossed the horn into an active volcano. She has the support of the Iron Bank and the Iron Born that Victarion brought with him either died or joined her for a fat coin purse.”

“She would not like you telling us this.” Aurane Waters added.

“She would not care, over five-hundred witnesses, word would reach you eventually.” Tyrion said with a shrug.

“She reacted when we told her about Sansa Stark in the Vale, though her handmaiden seemed more concerned.” Aegon mentioned and watched Tyrion closely.

“She’s a northern girl, loves the Starks.” Tyrion sipped his wine with a smile.

“Of course,” Willas deadpanned.

“Will she agree to the marriage?” Aegon asked

“If you manage to do what Quentyn Martell could not.” Tyrion said as he waddled away.

Aegon turned towards his men and awaited their input. Connington spoke first.

“She slighted you and doesn’t show the proper deference.” He spat.

“Daenerys is a queen and a conqueror, she rules unofficially over all of Essos commands an army and brought dragons back into the world. No one questions her lineage or her capabilities. We just barely freed the Reach from the Iron Born and kept Euron’s forces at bay, not to mention the Lannisters chipping away at out Southern forces. She has the upper hand and she knows it.” Willas answered calmly and truthfully.

“She’s a beauty, no one can deny that, but who would really rule?” Duck added with uncharacteristic seriousness.

“When you tame a dragon you’ll be on equal footing. You’ll have the blade, the queen and the dragon. No one will deny your lineage.” Aurane said with certainty.

“ _If_ I can,” Aegon said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Did you see the size of him?”

“You didn’t seem too concerned over his size when he was in the courtyard, plus reports say that the others are smaller.” Duck said with a slap on his back that made Aegon smile.

“I’ll need her help, I don’t want to make the same mistake as Quentyn.”

“Speaking of the Martells, your dear cousin is going to start trouble with Daenerys.” Aurane said with a smile.

“Honestly just marry her yourself and get her off my back, I know your sleeping with her.” Aegon said with a frustrated growl.

“You said she was becoming a nuisance, I just decided to occupy her time.” He said with a grin.

Aegon sighed “I need to visit Daenerys tonight in private, I doubt her handmaidens or guards will leave her side. Duck, Jon and Willas will accompany me. Aurane, make sure that the kitchens know the Sand Snakes are forbidden from the premises and tell the guards that we need an extra rotation on their hall. Dependable men.”

Aurane nodded and left them while Aegon made his way to Daenerys’ quarters. He wracked his brain on how best to approach Daenerys for her dragons, not to mention a wedding proposal. He was so distracted and tense that he almost missed the odd girl perched on the roof outside one of the windows. Aegon stopped and took a step back. She was small, not much taller than five feet, crouched down and feeding a raven a square of cheese.  Her hair was dark brown and messy, braided lazily to the side as if she had given up and stopped halfway through. He spotted a Bravossi blade on one hip and a Valyrian steel dagger on the other. A light linen tunic, leather pants and boots were worn haphazardly on her slight frame but she showed no signs of feeing the chill in the air. Aegon couldn’t quite make out her face.

“Skaggos” the raven cawed as it snatched the cheese from her fingers and hopped off to enjoy its prize.

“I don’t think ravens can eat cheese.” Aegon said with a grin.

The girl launched up into the air and spun grabbing her blade. Her face was angular, eyes a striking shade of grey and she looked pissed. Aegon took a step back and motioned for Connington and Duck to calm down.

“Didn’t mean to frighten you, it’s just that the maesters get so particular about what their ravens eat.”  Aegon added in a friendly tone.

The raven flew away and the odd girl…woman stomped her foot in frustration turned and threw half a wheel of cheese at his head. Aegon managed to dodge but the cheese hit his shoulder, bounced, and hit Willas square in the face. “Stupid! You scared it off!” She said motioning to the raven that had flown away.

“Girl, do you know who this is?!” Connington asked in anger while Duck was driven to tears with laughter. Aegon bit his lip in a weak attempt to maintain his composure and not join Duck in his inglorious fits of laughter.

“Some scaly whosit prince.” She said with a shrug and Willas joined Duck leaning against the wall and trying to cover up his laugh by feigning pain in his bad leg.

“Get over here this instant you urchin! You’ve just assaulted your King and the Lord of the Reach!”

“Not my king, not my lord.” She said and tossed a loaf of bread at Conningtons’ head.

“Fuck off grey griffin!” She yelled as she ran off and hopped from one roof to the other.

Aegon finally relented and laughed clutching his side. Between keeping the peace and putting up a regal front he was exhausted and the odd woman on the roof had shocked him into tired laughs.

“My king this must not stand!” Connington said with a growl.

Aegon pulled himself up still laughing, “Come Connington, the Queen awaits.”

 When they approached her room two Unsullied stood guard and knocked as they approached. Missandei opened the door and greeted them. They walked in and Aegon was surprised to see the girl from the roof sitting on the bed barefoot and cross-legged scribbling a letter while Daenerys red something by her side.

“What is this urchin doing here?!” Connington asked with anger and Aegon resisted the urge to groan. Both women looked up in surprise and Daenrys immediately shot a look at her companion who grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

Daenerys rolled her eyes and looked apologetically at Aegon and his group. “Apologies, Cat doesn’t really care about manners or titles. What was it you called me last time?”

“Dragon Queen, but then I asked if you farted fire.” The girl stretched on the bed her shirt riding up to expose a flat belly.

“Yes, you’re very creative.” Daenerys said with an exasperated sigh.

“He going to ask you to be his queen?” Cat said in a sing song voice that annoyed Aegon.

“Write your letter and keep your tongue.” Daenerys said calmly as if she were a mother chastising a child.

Cat laughed and went back to her letter.

“Will you not have your urchin apologize?” Connington asked

“What did she do?” Daenerys asked with a tilt of her head.

“Tossed half a wheel of cheese at the king and a loaf of bread at Lord Connington before running off telling us to fuck off.” Duck said with a grin

“Liar! I only told _him_ to fuck off.” Cat said something in Dothraki to the Unsullied that caused Daenrys to tense and her guards to watch them closely. The Queen whispered in Cat’s ear and the girl calmed down and went back to writing her letter.

“Cat had a unique childhood, bandits, wolves, other unsavory folk. She is half wild and can’t be blamed for her lack of manners, though I suspect she knows better. I keep her around for her skill with animals, wolves, bears, cats, even dragons.” Daenerys set her letter down and motioned for the men to sit.

“Your other handmaiden could not make it?” Aegon asked looking around for Lya and her calming presence.

“She’s making preparations for a journey as we speak. May I see your blade.” She asked as she reached out.

Aegon was surprised but he held out his blade and Daenerys took it gently in her hands with a smile.

“Can you believe our forefather may have held this blade in this very room?” she asked as she caressed the blade.

Aegon was relieved that she acknowledged his lineage until she said. “Red or Black, I guess it matters not, you are a dragon.”

“You doubt me” Aegon asked holding back his indignation. He thought she would believe, that something in her would recognize him.

“Lya watched you closely, she’s been trained to ferret out lies by watching body language and facial expressions. You believe you are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, but no one else can say for certain. Only Varys knows the truth, and who would trust his word? The people certainly will not.” Daenerys said calmy as she handed him back his blade.

“I want to believe you, a part of me does, but I cannot afford the luxury of certainty.” Danerys continued as she looked over Cat’s shoulder to read her letter.

“Is there to be no alliance?” Aegon asked as coolly as he could manage.

“I never said that, if you can manage to tame a dragon none of that would matter. You know that. It’s why you’re here. But I cannot give you a dragon, they are not pets or possessions. They have minds of their own. What I can provide you with is a chance. Tomorrow morning Rhaegal and Viserion will nest here, if you approach them with me and Drogon, they will not attack.”   Danerys continued and rose from her bed to serve herself some wine.

“Nettles tamed Sheepstealer by feeding him every day for months,” Cat said as she chewed her lip and glared at the page in front of her. “You should have an offering ready.”

Daenerys nodded, “Rhaegal and Viserion are different, it will take different approaches to handle them. You must not forget that there are two, there will come a time when you will have to choose which to tame. When that time comes tell me, Cat and I will make sure that the others will not be there to do to you what was done to Quentyn. If you manage we will announce an engagement.”

Aegon looked to his advisors, Connington seemed to be holding in vitriol while Willas looked at him with a cool expression. This was the best they could hope for.

“Thank you for your time Queen Daenerys, is there anything else you would like to ask.”

“Not at the moment King Aegon, is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Nothing that can’t wait till morning.” He said with a bow, she inclined her head in respect and they departed.

)O(

Aegon walked the courtyard, he knew that Daenerys had been more than kind but he had expected to be greeted like a lost family member. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he still dreamed of being treated like family. Not like a prince or some ridiculous ideal to live up to, but as a family. Duck followed but allowed Aegon some room to breathe.

“I need to go for a ride” he called back.

“Need me to saddle your horse?” Duck asked.

“No I need to work off steam. I’ll saddle yours too, just don’t let anyone in.” Aegon walked into the stables and was surprised to see his horse had already been saddled. Cat was placing a bridle in the horse’s mouth when he cleared his throat.

“That’s not yours.” Aegon said with a smile

“Just borrowing it.” She said as she stroked the horses’ neck. “What’s his name?”

“Mirage, a gift from Arianne Martell.” Aegon looked on at the huge black steed.

“I always wanted a sand steed when I was a child.” Cat smiled and for a moment the wild harshness in her face melted away.

“He usually doesn’t let anyone close enough to touch.” Aegon stepped forward to inspect his horse for lash marks.

“He just doesn’t like their smell.” Cat scratched his shoulder blades and Aegon watched as his steed became as pliable and gentle as a kitten.

“You’re talented but I don’t think that means I can give you my steed.”

“Borrow,” Cat emphasized and held his gaze.

“Borrow, still can’t allow it.”

“What if I give you something in return?” she asked as she checked the straps.

Any other woman and Aegon would have thought it was a proposition, but she seemed more interested in his horse. “What would you give me?”

“I know the dragons, I could help you.”

Aegon leaned against the stable door and waited for her to continue.

“Viserion recently went through a trauma, she won’t respond to the whip. She’s also more wary of strangers so she’ll be the hardest to approach.”

“She?”

“She,” Cat shrugged her shoulders. “Her and Rhaegal fight like sisters, no one really knows how to tell but I bet you’ll have a book in that big black castle about it. Rhegal is quicker towards violence but she’s also curious, she’ll approach first. If you feed her drop whatever meat you have and step back, it’s not cowardice just caution. She’ll respond to the whip some but don’t push her or she’ll fight back. Watch for her tail she likes to use it to stun her prey. I’d suggest plugging your ears with beeswax, she likes to screech to shock or stun those around her and it gives wicked bad headaches.”

Aegon resisted the urge to stare or sound desperate. “When you comeback will you help me?”

“I won’t work miracles for you, but I’ll help you.” Cat held his gaze and he nodded.

“Before you leave do you have any more advice?” Aegon asked as he led Mirage out.

“About dragons? Watch out for the mouth.” She said with a grin.

“I meant a different dragon.”

Cat stared at him and bit her lip, “You can’t treat her like a woman. Everyman that wants her tries and fails. She’s not some lady who will bestow her favor on you during a tourney or a serving wench who will bend over if you smile at her. She’s a conqueror. Men have been trying to tell her to keep to her place and she’s defeated or killed them all. You think because she’s beautiful she won’t see through it all. You may want to marry and fuck her, but everyman who sees her does. Don’t treat her like a woman, don’t let your men treat her like one. She’s conquered all of Essos and rides dragons, if any man did that you would have surrendered the instant you saw his ships in your docks.”

Aegon held his tongue, her words may have irritated him but they were true.

“Last bit of advice is free. Don’t let your griffin touch you. When he dies don’t let anyone touch the body. He reeks of sick.”

“Where are you going?” he asked as she mounted Mirage.

“To see a friend.” Cat dug her heels in and galloped away towards the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: honestly any intelligent man who meets Daenerys with the intent to marry her would be intimidated as FUCK. Aegon seems somewhat intelligent. Lya’s character is essentially the lady Catelyn always wanted Arya to be. I don’t think she ever really wanted to be a lady but she did want to make her mother proud so Lya is the result of that attempt. I added another line to the last chapter, something I forgot. On the issue of grammar idgf. comment and kudos.


	14. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei takes action against those that would harm her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I do with Jaime. I am stuck! help! He goes to his trail by combat with Lady Stoneheart and then what?! What?!

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 14

The Queen

Cersei watched the green flames of wildfire burn away all the filth and muck of Fleabottom with a smile. She watched the glow of green dance across her skin and fancied that she looked ethereal. Her hair had finally grown back to a respectable length and she knew the light would only make her whole naked body look green. Green eyes, blonde hair turned green from the light and her Lannister green eyes. She knew that she was a vision.

Another explosion sounded and Cersei fancied that she could almost hear the screams from her window. The Alchemist had assured her that the flames would stay in Fleabottom and spread only to the Street of Sisters. The Targaryens had landed and Cersei knew what was coming, fire and blood. They would have burned the city down anyways, why shouldn’t she. For now, it was her city to burn.

She should have listened to Joffrey and killed them all years ago during that horrible dung riot. The bastards had more time than they deserved. With Fleabottom gone there would be less mouths to feed.

A knock sounded on her door, “What is it?”, she asked.

“Lord Tommen is asleep, Maester Qyburn gave him some sweet sleep.”

“Be sure that there are two guards in his room as well as at the door.” Cersei commanded. She had already lost two children, she did not need to lose another, no matter how petulant. Since his wife’s escape Tommen had refused to speak to her, no amount of guilt or discipline could convince him to utter a word to her. There was one incident that almost caused him to speak to her, she had killed one of the filthy cats that he had taken to. He glared at her and spat at her feet, she slapped him and he didn’t even protest or rage as Joffrey would have. Tommen had even refused to eat anything but bread and water until she resigned as regent. But Qyburn assured her that he could force the child to eat if it came to that. Perhaps if she got him a lion cub, like the Starks and their wolf pups.

Myrcella would have been a beauty as great as hers, but the Dornish scarred her and killed her. And the gods had sunk her ship. Lost at sea her precious little princess. She would have been safe here, she would have helped curb Tommen’s rebellious nature. Myrcella.

Cersei heard another explosion watched in ecstasy as another cache of wild fire exploded. This was enough of a distraction to keep her mood high. Tonight she would sleep, bathed in the light of her victory, dragons be damned. Cersei set her head down and slept to the lullaby of her enemies screams.

)O(

Cerseis door swung open and before she could yell at the fools for barging in when she was naked one of the guards yelled, “My Queen they are storming the Keep!”

“Who, the Targaryens?!”

“No, the common folk!”

Cersei felt a wave of anger wash over her and she reached out for a robe. “Kill them all, no prisoners.”

Cersei dressed herself quickly and made her way to Tommens room, Ser Robert Strong trailed silently behind her. A mighty roar of people sounded around the Red Keep. They called for justice, for blood, for her head. A crash sounded below and the shouts came closer.

She ran, Tommen, he had to be protected. Casterly Rock, they would be safe there. The Targaryens were coming for the throne, she would have the Rock. She could treat, work young Aegon around her finger, kill Daenerys and come back stronger than ever. But Tommen had to be protected.

Tommen was being led by four Knights of the Kings Guard, he wore a sword at his side and for a moment she saw Jaimie. The baby fat had finally melted from her son revealing a beautiful gentle prince. But gentle was not what this Kingdom required, they needed a strong hand, her hand.

“The rioters have made it into the Keep, we must retreat to Casterly Rock.” She commanded.

They made their way down the stairs taking down looters and rioters along the way. Qyburn joined them and Tommen managed a few kills and Cersei felt pride.

“You look like your father.” she murmured as the guards cleared a path for them while they waited in safety.

“Jaime is no father to me as you are no mother to me.” He said, no anger in his voice only sadness. Cersei recoiled from his look of utter apathy. He was not fighting her or looking at her with anger, this was a different look. The same look she used to get from her husband, her father, even Tyrion. Distate, disappointment, and a lingering apathy. He was looking down on her, her own son.

“Do not speak to me so coldly, I am your mother.” She shot back

Tommen smiled sadly, “I was mothered by a monster.”

The way is clear, one of the knights called out and guided them down towards the stables.  Cersei left first, Robert Strong guided her and helped her mount her horse. That was when the rioters spilled into the street, ugly unwashed and covered in soot.

“Take her away now!” Tommen commanded and stood with his men to face the rioters. Cersei made to get off her horse and run towards Tommen but the world went black as she watched the unwashed masses rush towards her beautiful golden child.

She awoke in Robert Stong’s arm on a large destrier. She shot up and immediately clutched her head in pain. “Tommen?” she asked.

“I do not know, we rode away. Last I saw he was in the tick of the fighting and the Red Keep was on fire.” Qyburn answered kindly from atop his mare.

_Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds, she said. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._

Cersei laughed, and cried as the cold bit into her.


	15. Lady of the Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finally has her wedding (LEMON) and receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this and i did not edit because my inner catholic wont allow me to acknowledge that I wrote smut. I don't even know what to call the parts. Nether regions sounds like a bodice ripper and I used to stand up in the middle of Borders or Barnes and Nobles reading those books aloud to make my friends laugh. no, i can't take it seriously. Cunt sounds so ugly, I'm getting used to seeing that word and I don't want to. I use it as my worst insult. If I call you a thunder cunt there is no redemption. Pussy just wouldn't be used in this time period (i think) I just associate it with what little porn I've seen (and did not like) and quim.....I'm a history major, it sounds like victorian. and Loki used it that one time so I'm kinda ok with it. But if i write "she's wet" I don't have to add any of these nouns. Everyone knows what I'm referring to.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 15

Lady of the Vale

Sansa lay back laughing against her new husband, Harrold Arryn as he told her about the first time he kissed a girl and how he had sneezed in that poor girls mouth.

“I swear the look of shock and disgust was still on her face when I rode away in humiliation. To this day I still think she married her husband out of pure horror towards me.” He said laughing as he held her.

“Gods! I want to run away just hearing this.” She laughed and he held her closer.

“As if I’d let you.” He growled playfully near her ear.

Sansa turned and kissed him with a smile, “I’ll be sure to always keep a kerchief within reach.”  
“You’ll never let me live this down will you?”

“Never.” She grinned feeling wicked.

The wedding had taken place as soon as Jon’s letter had arrived. He knew she was in the Eyrie and had entrusted Harrold with her safety. The wedding was wonderful save for two problems, Jon had excused himself from the wedding which meant that Petyr had to walk her down the aisle. Her half-brother wrote that the Others had risen and Petyr chuckled and said that poor Jon had to be daft. Sansa was not so certain, Jon had always been sure minded and never given to flights of fancy. Lady Waynwood had scoffed and said that the ice had frozen his mind.

The second shadow that marred her otherwise perfect wedding was the bedding. Harrold had specifically told everyone that if any of the men tried to remove more than her shift or become too rough with her the floor would be stained with their blood. He had been drinking but no one doubted the conviction in his cold blue eyes. Petyr, whether from drink or entitlement had not listened. He groped her and whispered that he was the most jealous man in all of Westeros, that he might visit her later.

Thankfully Harrold had ensured all her belongings would be transferred to his room. Sansa looked around and wondered how she would change or bathe in front of him. Then she blushed remembering what they had been doing until recently.

For the first night he had been gentle with her though she had to admit that the pain was not as great as some women had led her to believe. It was even pleasant. The men at the wedding had deposited her in the bed wearing nothing but her shift. She had hurried under the sheets pulling them up and blushing furiously. She wasn’t afraid, but she had never been around so many with so little on, and it was very cold. When the ladies had tossed Harrold in the room naked, hard and laughing Sansa had seen Myranda Royce pinch his buttock on the way in. She had pushed down her jealousy long enough to give him a nervous smile.

Harrold had returned the smile and kissed her, gently at first with great tenderness before deepening it. She had stiffened up when his hands wandered south and he backed up. Even when he was slightly drunk he was a gentleman and she loved him for it. Before he could ask if she wanted to slow down Sansa had greedily dragged his face to hers. For the first time in her life she felt powerful, this was her decision and her life.

Harrold had not been rough with her, removing her shift and kissing her gently along her neck, chest, legs, back and even… below. For once Sansa was grateful for his experience. It was embarrassing and she had tried to cover her face, but he nudged her hands away and watched her greedily as he sucked and licked her sliding a finger into her wetness and pumping slowly. Sansa had felt her head heat and forgot the cold, tilting her head back and moaning loudly. She covered her mouth as her gasps and moans increased with his pace until she cried out and arched her hips completely off the bed. Even afterwards when she was still in her afterglow he did not enter her without lapping up the moistness from her and kissing his way back up to her. She had tasted herself on his lips and knew she was probably blushing all over.

He murmured that she was beautiful, that he loved her, that he would always protect her as he eased himself into her. She bit down on his shoulder from the pain and he chuckled kissing her. “My little dire wolf” he said and he kissed her forehead. Sansa smiled at that, and kissed him urging him on by rolling her hips experimentally. He let out a groan and she felt pride and power.

“Don’t want to finish too soon.” Harrold said as he set the pace. He was slow at first until he finally urged him fast. He adjusted her until he knelt upright and her legs were over his shoulders. She was completely bare to him and he to her while he entered her repeatedly. The world outside disappeared and all she could hear were their heady breaths, the slap of skin against skin (something she was sure she would never become accustomed too), and his adulations. It was beginning to hurt again as he quickened his pace but it was a good hurt. His motions became more erratic and he began to rub her over that little bundle of nerves. For a moment, Sansa lost all her sense of decorum and cried out as she was blinded by something that seemed too much to bear. Her fists clutched at the sheets and she arched her back crying out his name over and over again until it felt like her wildfire had gone loose in her head and she collapsed in a boneless puddle onto the bed. Harry had pumped a few more times before emptying into her with a groan. She was still gasping for breath when he kissed her and offered her water. He looked at the blood from her maidenhead with such obvious pride that she had to laugh.

It was more than pleasant and for once Sansa felt that her life was in a happy place. Harrold had pulled her close stating that they weren’t going to leave the room for a week. It was their fifth day in their room Harrold had sent Lady Waynwood away stating that they were working on an heir. They had spent the last five days and nights making love, eating and talking about their respective childhoods. One thing that bothered her was using the privy when he was still in the room but Harrold had only laughed and said that the door was enough to keep the mystery alive.

“Didn’t you tell me your sister had shoved sheep shit in your bed once? You should be more embarrassed about that. I’ve taken my fair amount of trips to the privy but I’ve never slept on sheep dung.”

“There are some things you should never see a lady do, or acknowledge.” Sansa admonished him as he kissed her shoulder running his hands along her thighs.

“Well would one of those thing be watching a lady ride me until I was certain I would go to the grave with a leer on my face and a tent in my britches?” He murmured nibbling her lobe. “Or what of a lady who bites and claws at my back howling like a she wolf, begging me to fuck her harder?” His hands slipped into her small clothes as he fingered her while she struggled. “Because I am certain I’ve seen a certain lady do these things. I’m also certain I’ll see her do this again very soon.”

Sansa struggled “If you don’t behave you can be certain that will never happen.” She said with a pout.

Harrold pulled his fingers away showed her how wet she had gotten, “Are you sure?” he smiled wickedly as he licked his fingers clean of her.

She kissed him hungrily and they were about to start again when a knock sounded at their door. Harrold let out a frustrated groan as he bent Sansa over drawing her rear up to face his hips.

“Leave the food and blankets by the door!” he yelled entering her wriggling body. Sansa bit the pillow beneath her and urged her hips back further.

“My lord, there is a letter for the Lady Arryn.” The servant called out nervously, Harrold hated interruptions.

“Slide it under the door.” He called out as he pumped into her reaching around and rubbing at that spot she loved. She pushed her rear back farther into him and he gave her a playful pinch.

“My Lord, Petyr Baelish and Lady Waynwood insist that it is very urgent.”

“ _This_ is _very_ urgent” Harrold emphasized as Sansa knelt upright and snaked her hand into his hair and turned her head to kiss him. He reached forward grabbing her breasts and stabilizing her position as he rammed into her.

“It’s from Daenerys Targaryen,” That gave Sansa pause but Harrold did not slow instead flipping her over so he could face her and picking her up and placing her against a wall. The cold stone made her cry out but he muffled the sound with his lips. She wrapped her legs around him and trusted her would not drop her. He brought her over the edge crying out into his lips as the servant continued. Harrold finally came and set her down with a cocky grin.

“What was that last part?” She asked hoping that she did not sound too breathless.

“There is another signature on the letter my lady, Lord Petyr told me you would want it immediately. My Lady…it’s Arya Stark.” Sansa shoved Harrold away snatched the robe on a chair and wrapped it quickly around herself. She flung the door open ignoring her husband’s naked protests and snatched the letter from the servant. The four seals were unbroken, Targaryen, Lannister, office of the Kings guard and the Stark’s dire wolf. On the other side was the signature of Ser Barristan Selmy, Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister and messily scrawled was her sisters name. Sansa rushed back into the bedroom and grabbed one of the daggers on the bedside table. She carefully worked it so that she would not break the seals, especially the direwolf. Her hands shook from nerves towards the end and she cut herself. Harrold had pulled on some britches and inhaled when he saw the blood flow freely from her hand. The cut had been deep and Sansa held her hand out so she would not stain the letter. Harry grabbed a clean washcloth and held it to her hand calling for a maester while she tried to open the letter with one hand.

“Calm down, let me.” He said kindly but she could not look at him, could not let him see her desperation. There was already one false Arya, why not another? This Arya’s letters were still messy, not because she did not know how to write, she just never cared for the flourishes that Septa Mordane had taught them.

She read, scanning through the perfect penmanship of Daenerys Targaryen telling a story of how she kept Arya in the employ of her courtesan cousin the Black Pearl in Braavos as a handmaiden. The Dragon Queen asked that Sansa present herself at the Whispers in a month’s time to prove her identity and that of her sister to the lords of the North, Riverlands, Reach, Dorn and the Vale. Sansa tossed the page aside to dissect later and focused on the second page. Tyrion sent his greetings and told her that he had found his first wife so she did not have to worry about him interfering with her new marriage. He also guaranteed that her sister was alive and well. Ser Barristan wrote that he believed the girl to be the real Arya Stark and that he hoped their reunion would be a happy one. He apologized for not helping her father and for her loss.

Finally the fourth page held the scrawled messy writings of her sister.

 _It’s me, sorry about your dress. I saw you that day at the sept of Baelor. Why were you smiling, you knew they were lies? Syrio, my dancing master helped me escape. I would have saved you from Joffrey but someone took me away. Nymeria and I will be at the Whispers. The Dragon Queen wants me to wear a dress and a crown. I’ll just wear one made of leaves and mud, if I can find any._  

Sansa collapsed laughing and crying at the same time clutching the letter to her chest and reading it over and over again. It was her, it had to be. No one else would be so belligerent. Harrold held her and she clutched on to him.

“It’s her, It’s her.” She sobbed holding the letter up to him. He wrapped her hand and read the letter she held up.

“Based on your stories I’d say you’re right. But let me finish with your hand. You need stitches.”

“We have to go, I need to see her. I need. I need.” The maester appeared and offered her sweet sleep but she pushed it away and held out her hand for him to stitch. Maester Coleman stitched her hand and she laid out all the letters for Harrold to read. All she could see were Arya’s words.

Maester Coleman finished stitching her hand and smiled kindly at her. “Lord Baelish, Lady Waynwood and Lord Royce are waiting for you in the dining hall.”

Sansa nodded and called for a bath for her and her husband to wash the smell of sex off the both of them. Harry helped her clean her body so she would not get the bandages wet. His touch warmed her in a different way when he kissed her shoulder and brushed her hair back. They were sharing a tub and he was not trying to bed her even though he was hard and she was naked. Instead he calmed her down by holding her in the warm water and telling her the story of his first falcon who shat on him the first day he took her for a hunt. Sansa smiled and leaned her head back to kiss him.

“I know I said it’s probably her, gods know that no one pretending to be a lady would write like that, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up. You’ll be hurt, it will be like losing her again.” He held her tight letting the scented oils soak into their skin.

“I know all that, but it’s her. She knew about the dress, she saw my father’s confession and his beheading.” Sansa laughed, “Of course she would present herself to half the realm in leaves and mud. It’s her.”

Harry kissed her forehead, “We’ll go. I should meet your family and Dragons I’d like to meet a dragon.”

“Hopefully it won’t crap on you.” Sansa added with a grin making Harry chortle.

He kissed her then helped her out of the tub. They dried themselves off and dressed themselves in suitable attire. Harry helped her with her laces, her bandages were cumbersome, and held his arm out for her. He kissed her deeply and gave her a supportive smile.

“For luck.”

Sansa leaned against him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

)O(

The meeting went well given that everyone had agreed that Sansa and Harry should go and meet the Dragon Queen. Everyone remembered the story of Visenya flying her dragon up to the Eyrie, ignoring all the gates. Not to mention if Sansa did not attend the meeting her legitimacy would come into question. Harrold insisted on a large host to accompany them to the Saltpans since the mountain clans were desperate for resources and would surely attack. It took a week to get their resources prepared but when they finally set off Sansa rode in the front with her husband. Along the way she heard the call of wolves carried by the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who doesn't like my portrayal or my Sansa ship, sorry but I just want the girl to have a healthy relationship with a non-violent age appropriate man. She's 11 when the series starts and Petyr's obsession with her is creepy and the age gap between her and The Hound/Petyr unnerves me. Both these men are in a position of power over where when she is basically a prisoner or a tool. If you're strictly San/San or Petyr/Sansa, that's never going to happen here. For years Sansa's has been the object of the sexual affections of older men in a position of extreme power over her. Let's just give her a young guy who repects her and doesn't threaten or manipulate her. San/harry, san/willas. Or even some f/f pairings. But the two mentioned above will never be featured by my work. apologies, but this is why i did not tag those couples. I'm not looking for a debate, just explaining my decision. If harry seems to sweet, they've been married less than a week and he genuinely loves her. He is a womanizer and he never promised to be faithful. Just that he would always respect, protect and if possible love her.
> 
> I started the Arya chapter but her self identity issues (that girl had had more names than Daenerys of course she has identitu issues) are proving a challenge so i wrote this instead. Oh and her letter to Sansa was short not because she's necessarily angry. She just doesn't know what to write.  
> Oh and they are not at the eyrie, they are at the gates of the moon
> 
> If you're wondering about Davos he's dead. I don't know If i have or will mention it but he dead. If anyone wants me to write his death scene I'll try but meh. I like him, he is one of my favorite characters both in the show and books but he doesn't fit in this story. He died trying to take Rickon out of Skaggos.  
> next chapter will be Arya or Daenerys/Aegon  
> Still don't know what to do with Jaime or Brienne. One must die or be dead I know that. But I haven't worked it out and I should soon since Lsh is coming back. shoot me your thoughts on this or the chapter.........the smut made me blush, i live across the street from a catholic church. Jesus and the virgin can see everything!


	16. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat battles with who she is and how to be Arya while searching for a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just delete this cause I feel like it's a shit chapter

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 16

Cat

Cat arrived at the Saltpans three days after leaving Dragonstone and did not stay long. The town had been partially rebuilt and was still populated. She bought some extra blankets for Mirage and rode away at a gallop. The Sand Steed was everything she had ever dreamed of when she was Arya. He was fast, fierce, spirited and did not tire. She rode him for a day and a night and finally stopped the next day at midday when she came upon an old farm.

It was abandoned and part of the cottage had burned down but the other half was still habitable. Cat brought in Mirage and fed him a few apples and mint leaves. She left to hunt and managed to find three rabbits by warging into a snow owl that had traveled south. She lit a fire in the cottage and cooked her rabbits with some bread she had packed and a drink of honeyed mead. After she finished she set to boiling snow for her tea and dozed off with a warm belly.

She dreamed her wolf dreams and ran after a snowy white buck with blood trailing down its leg. Nymeria took the buck down at the base of a wierwood and tore into its belly. She shared her kill with her wolf cousins and lay at the base of the tree looking up at the mood through blood red leaves.

Cat woke up when she heard a noise outside and drew her blade. Someone pulled the door open and she retreated into the shadows. She knew no one had followed her, she had ridden too fast and the snow last night would have covered her tracks. No, this was a scavenger who had been drawn in by her fire. The intruder spotted her spare rabbit slow roasting by the fire and rushed towards it tearing into the meat. It was a small red headed girl wearing a green dress and ragged brown cloak. Her hands were bundled but she did not care. As the girl ate clumsily Cat closed her eyes and listened for others, there were none.

 She emerged from the shadows and picked up her things ignoring the dirty girl who crawled to the corner in fear. She saddled Mirage again and fed him another winter apple dropping one for the trembling girl in the corner who snatched it greedily up when Cat continued to ignore her. Cat led Mirage out and stopped at the doorway looking back at the hungry girl. She pulled out five gold pieces and placed them on the window ledge along with a small dagger one of her blankets. Cat ignored the child when she called out to her and when she chased after her on the road and urged Mirage into a gallop. After a day and a night she came upon and old inn, there were no lights inside and it had been boarded up. There were burn marks along some of the windows that made it obvious that there had been a fire sometime ago.

Suddenly she remembered being Arya and playing with Mycha and Nymeria, searching for rubies. The Hound killed her friend and she killed men with him at that very inn. She wiped away something wet from her cheek.

“Stupid.”

Cat dismounted and stabled Mirage, there was still some hay barrels. The ones above still seemed suitable to eat so she spread it in Mirage’s stall and brushed him down before feeding him some sage leaves she’s gotten in town. Mirage ate happily and Cat covered him in a blanket. Cat broke down the door to the Inn and warmed some water from the well for her and Mirage. She slept and dreamed of Winterfell and wolves.

_Howling and rushing at a metal man in red on a horse, she had to work the joints to reach the meat. Her cousins were no longer afraid to eat man as long as she led the hunt. They tore at the horse and took down the other two metal men on horseback. A few died and this made the rest more vicious, fallen cousins. Her sister fell near here. Nymeria felt it many years ago when her human sent her away in fear, but not of her, never of her, for her. They were together now, hunting killing, she felt closer.  Nymeria lifted her head and sniffed the air, she was much closer. She ran leaving her cousins to feast._

Cat woke up to the sound of wolf howls and felt joy and dread. She had been so many people; Arry, Lumpyhead, Nan, Weasel, Cat, Mercy, Lya. How could she be Arya again? Arya Stark was a happy good girl, wild but kind. Arya Stark would have tried to save the girl at the cottage. Arya spent most of her time being angry or scared, angry at the world for her family and afraid of being discovered. With the faceless men she forgot that fear and buried that anger. She was strong with the faceless, fearless and cold to her own anger. The howls got closer and she heard Mirage cry out in fear.  Her family wouldn’t recognize her. They would turn away from her like Gendry did. Cat felt an ache in her heart. Gendry was so much like Jon that Arya was sure what would happen when Jon saw her for what she was, a murderer. Gendry was angry with her for serving her weasel soup, but he still followed her until they met with the Brotherhood without Banners. Just like Jon who left for the Watch. Gendry was her pack, but he left her. If she had been a gentle sweet lady maybe he would have stayed with her. Maybe father would have kept her in the North instead of taking her South to become a proper lady.

Suddenly the howls were so close that she felt them in her chest and she remembered what she was. She was a direwolf, and direwolves do not waver. Winter was here, and her pack was here. She was afraid, and that was ok. Arya was Arry, Nan, Cat, Mercy and even Lya. She had always been Arya even when she was No One. She dreamed with Nymeria everynight, only Arya could do this. If her family turned away from her it would not change a thing. She had been a lone wolf for years, even if they didn’t want her she would be there to protect them and do what they could not. She had become stronger than all of them, and they would need her even if they did not want her.

Paws scratched at the door and there was a whine, Arya opened the door. Nymeria stood there larger than ever and her golden eyes met Arya’s gray. For a moment the world stilled, until Arya smiled.

“Nymeria, come.”

Her wolf lunged knocking her to the ground and licking her laughing tear stained face. Arya cried and clutched at Nymeria’s winter coat. She sat there hugging her wolf sobbing with joy and grief. Nymeria couldn’t stop nuzzling and licking her. Arya hadn’t cried in years, she had tried to be strong and now she finally had someone to cry with. They sat there until Nymeria’s cousins appeared, they pawed at the stable doors and Arya stood.

“Nymeria, no” Her wolf looked down at her, she was taller than Arya now, and her pack was hungry.

“I made a promise,” Arya added. Nymeria turned on her pack and snarled. They backed away from the stables. Arya looked at the sky, the moon was out and her pack was hungry, she clutched Nymeria’s fur and mounted her back. They spent the night hunting and killing till their bellies were full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just delete this cause I feel like its a shit chapter, and short.  
> I tried to explore Arya's indentity and abandonment issues and why she is not a sociopath but it's done best here.  
> http://asoiafuniversity.tumblr.com/post/100609534345/in-defense-of-arya-stark
> 
> http://www.mtv.com/news/2146368/game-of-thrones-mental-illness/  
> basically she is in full survival mode and suffers from ptsd, identity and abandonment issues. Even though Gendry was trying to branch out to find a place of his own where he could help the common folk, Arya still saw it as yet another instance of someone leaving her. His decision didn’t have anything to do with her but she was still a child and it stung. After she disappears he feels overwhelming guilt and ends up looking after a gaggle of orphans. 
> 
> Arya's self identity issues also stem from her self esteem, early bullying in her childhood made her believe that she was less than. This is not all Sansa and Jeyne's fault but the world they live in, Septa Mordane and to some extent Arya's parents.  
> http://asprettyasyourown.tumblr.com/post/88885832356/arya-and-sansas-relationship  
> http://asoiafuniversity.tumblr.com/post/104554073525/arya-was-bullied-by-her-sister-and-it-should-not
> 
> Also, Aegon or Daenerys next chapter. Should I jump straight to the meet at the whispers with all the noble houses, or spend more time in dragonstone. I have a few outlines floating around the livingroom.


	17. Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering what everyone is eating during the winter, grain, preserves and sausage (which can apparently last forever if smoke properly). Also including different flora that thrives in the winter. If they have winter roses they should have some foods that do bear fruit in the winter.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 17

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen

Daenerys returned from her ride atop Drogon and landed in the courtyard, she unsaddled him and stroked the scales under his jaw. His tail swished happily and his neck warmed. Daenerys chuckled, sometimes he still acted like a newborn hatchling.

“ _Look out for your sisters_ ” she murmured in High Valyrian. Drogon flew away and she turned and saw a waiting Ser Barristan Selmy accompanied by Tyrion.

“The Dragon Prince found out about your little moot with the Stark girls in the Whispers. He’s furious.” Tyrion said as he clutched a clumsy red scarf his daughter, Lanna, had knitted for him a week ago.

“We should make amends, he feels that this is a betrayal.” Selmy added

Daenerys sighed. She did not feel guilty for keeping him out of the loop, but she did not wish this to sour their relationship. For the past two weeks Aegon and Daenerys had been spending their mornings and evenings together. While Daenerys did not have any romantic feelings towards him she did enjoy spending time with him. Every morning she talked him through spotting Rhaegals moods, when to approach and when to keep a safe distance. Every night they talked about their plans for the kingdom, more money moved towards caring for the orphans of the war ravaged kingdom, Increasing tithes to go towards winter time stores, and looking towards the creation of a royal army.

“I’ll try to smooth it over with him.” Daenerys said as she made her way into Dragonstone. Tyrion and Selmy followed emphasizing the need to continue the friendly relationship with Aegon. If he succeeded in the taming of Rhaegal he could become a huge threat to her reign.

“Gentlemen, thank you for your concern but I will handle it tonight.” Daenerys said ending the conversation. The two men left, Tyrion almost tripping on his beloved scarf. Daenerys smiled at the sight of the usually cynical man clutching on to his daughter’s gift like it had been knitted from rubies.

Daenerys bathed with Missandei, they spoke of the problem with Aegon and she suggested that Daenerys open up. While Missandei washed her hair Daenerys listened to her advice. She trusted Missandei, the girl had always proven a true and dedicated friend and she saw Missandei more as a sister or adoptive daughter than handmaiden. She always listened to her wise counsel and was fiercely protective of the girl.

“Queens don’t apologize.” Daenerys said when Missandei suggested making an apology.

“Respectfully, wives do. He is your family and he is doing well with Rhaegal. If he tames her what he will gain considerable power. Don’t apologize for keeping the secret or for your political stratagem, but do apologize for hurting him. He may become your husband and he seems like a good man. Open up.”

“Compared to my other husbands.” Daenerys said with a snide remark that made Missandei laugh.

“Lord Tyrion is rubbing off on you.”

“Gods help us all.” Daenerys switched places with Missandei and washed the girl’s hair too.

“Hopefully I can settle this all tonight.”

“This one believes you will.”

After their bath Missandei helped braid Daenerys’ hair and dressed her for her nightly meeting with Aegon. They waited for over an hour.

“He’s trying my patience, throwing a tantrum like a child.” Daenerys said as she sipped her warmed milk with annoyance.

“If he will not go to you, you must go to him.” Missandei murmured while she read over some diplomatic letters.

“I will not abase myself.”Daenerys shot back.

“If you cannot bend you will break, it is best to build bridges not burn them down in anger.”

Daenerys sighed, as always, she was right. She swallowed her pride and rose. Missandei made to follow but Daenerys turned her down.

“I must do this myself.”

As she made her way to Aegons room she mulled over the issue. He was handsome but she did not desire him. In the past few weeks she had grown fond of him, but she felt no passion for him. It was a blooming friendship and she did not want to risk it. He could very well be the last of her family.

When Daenerys arrived at his room his guards knocked on Aegons door. A few moments passed before they allowed her inside. Aegon was pacing in his room, his anger rolled off in waves and he avoided looking at her.

“May I sit.” Daenerys asked feeling her own anger rise. She had not asked for permission to sit anywhere since Viserys.

Aegon waved a hand at her and she sat waiting patiently, telling herself that he was throwing a temper tantrum.

“You had the Stark girl the whole time? Where is she, Why didn’t you tell me? We could have worked together, but you are too focused on your power and machinations!” He shouted in obvious frustration.

“You have your support base, I needed my own. My army is massive and they need to eat, I do not want to come off as a conqueror. Arya is the key to the North, the Riverlands and the Vale will follow. If you die trying to tame Rhaegal would your people follow me or condemn me?”

Aegon glared at her and Daenerys sighed. “I am sorry I hurt you, but I did what was necessary. “

Aegon sat across from her and ran his hands through his hair, Daenerys was reminded for a moment of Viserys when he was younger. He had always run his hands through his hair when he worried over where they would run to next. She wanted to comfort him but kept her hands folded on her lap.

“How can we rule together if we don’t trust each other.”

“My brother and I spent our lives running to whichever home would take us. Assassins always lurked behind. People who would sell us to the Usurper for a title. Viserys sold everything, even mother’s crown. He was the only person I trusted and when he became bitter and cruel I loved him too much to see. He was all I had. I don’t trust easily, I never have. It’s what’s kept me alive all these years.”

“This is why you betrayed me?” Aegon asked sadly.

“You call it a betrayal, I call it survival.”

He sighed.

“Will the Stark girl cooperate? How did you even find her?”  
Daenerys thought about telling him the truth, her warging abilities, her association with the faceless men, but it was not her secret to tell.

“She came to me in Pentos, proved her identity to Tyrion and Varys. We have a deal, something that I hope you will agree to. She is mostly interested in revenge, Boltons, Freys, Payne, Lannisters and anyone who helped destroy her family. She’s angry, like I was. I understand her, when I was younger I believed my brothers’ lies. I believed my father was killed unjustly. I wanted to make the _traitors_ bleed.” She gripped her skirts remembering the anger.  “The difference between the two of us is that her father was actually a good man. The Starks were good people and this world destroys good people. She wants blood and I am inclined to give it to her. She will give us the support we need and half the profits from the Twins, and I promised that no more wierwoods would be burned and that her people would never be forced to march South. As long as she gets her blood, she will follow.”

“Is she mad?” Aegon asked seemingly disturbed.

“She is furious, but It’s a cold fury. She hides it well and reigns it in. She hasn’t even asked for men to help her, she insists she can kill them on her own.”

“Are you sure she isn’t a raving madwoman?”

Daenerys laughed, “She has skills, she’s killed more men than most of your veteran soldiers.”

Aegon stared at her incredulously, probably not believing that a girl of fifteen could accomplish so much. Any man would think the same.

“Can we trust her?” Aegon asked.

“She saved my life, and the lives of my children. I trust her.” Daenerys said with conviction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is Aegon pov and it should be massive....or not. My outline is pretty long. I want more Tyrion but his turn wont be up for a while. By the way has anyone played a telltales game of thrones game? what do you think of my adding the Forresters?


	18. Aegon VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting at the whispers commences, as the lords of the north and Riverlands arrive it is clear that a new threat has arisen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven hells, this took me a day and night to type. They cut my hours so I'm immesurably pissed and working through it. I might kill someone (in my writing). I was going to anyways but now It will probably be more gruesome than necessary. Don't worry I wont David and Dan this.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 18

Aegon VI

Aegon was waiting for the host from the Vale to arrive with Daenerys. The Whispers were a ruin overtaken by forest sitting over a cliff. The locals believed it to be haunted and Aegon could see why. The fog would roll in during the early morning holding strong till the sun was high, until it rolled back after sunset. The wind would howl through the trees and abandoned buildings, occasionally it sounded as a cacophony of whispers all around him. Some Crabb lord had beheaded hundreds of enemies, his sorceress wife would revive the heads to give him counsel. The Dothraki set up camp before their arrival and used the crumble remains of the keep as a base. When Aegon wondered by the wierwood trees last night he found his horse, Mirage, tied to the base of the tree with a note attached. Cat thanked him with her messy hand writing and told him that she would soon return to fulfill her promise.

Aegon had hoped that the strange girl would return sooner, Daenerys had assured him that Cat would help immensely with Rhaegal, he was getting impatient to ride his dragon. All talk of his legitimacy would cease and he would be Daenerys’ equal. She had already begun to open up to him in light of the moot and agreed to present a united front. Houses from the Riverlands and the North had been arriving for a little over a week, each waiting for the appearance of the Stark girls and all in awe of dragons. House Frey had sent a missive offering to bend the knee in return for full control of the Riverlands. Daenerys eyes had gone cold, she told the messengers to leave before she decided to feed them to Drogon. House Frey would burn, on that she would not budge.

Brynden Tully arrived a few days ago accompanied by the Brotherhood without Banners, a knight with a bull head helm, and a veiled woman. None bended the knee but Daenerys had seemed unaffected, greeting them all kindly and offering them safety and friendship. When Aegon asked why she was not offended, as he was, when they did not show deference she responded calmly.

“After the Red Wedding they are slow to trust, they bowed their heads and this is enough. The Northern lords will not even do this. They were slow to trust before, they will be belligerent, prepare yourself and still any rage that may arise. They will follow the Starks and the Starks will follow us. This is all that matters.”

  Brynden Tully was amiable, at least more so than his companions who spoke little or not at all. The veiled lady only whispered to other members of their party and the knight scowled and scanned the faces in the crowd. Jon Connington told Aegon to keep his distance from the knight and glared at him during their meals together. Selmy said it was because the man looked like a young Robert Baratheon and Connington had never liked the man. Ser Gendry Waters of Horn Hill was undoubtedly one of the few remaining bastards of the usurper. Connington wanted to have him removed but Daenerys rejected this request when Brynden told her that he was a friend of Arya Stark.

A horn sounded alerting him to the arrival of the Arryns and drawing Aegons thoughts from the past to the present. Brynden Tully was there awaiting his nieces arrival, along with ser Gendry, Willas, Tyrion, and ser Barristan Selmy. Sansa Arryn arrived with her husband Harrold Arryn and a host of knights. The Lady Arryn was a beauty, long auburn hair and blue eyes set on a fine face with high cheekbones. Her husband was handsome with sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, strong jaw and straight nose. For a moment Aegon was reminded of one of his favorite childhood books. Wylla would sit him on her lap and read from a book of Knightly tales, the Arryns looked as if they had stepped forth from the pages of that book.

Lord Arryn helped his wife dismount and it was obvious that the couple was in love, a luxury rarely afforded to the noble class. They approached the dais and bowed. Brynden Tully rushed them lifted Sansa up in the air and spun her about with a great laugh. “You have your mother’s look about you girl.” He grinned shaking Harrold Arryns hand and pulling him in for a bear hug. The couple looked surprised until the man introduced himself and the Lady Arryn smiled sweetly at her uncle.

“I was supposed to marry her, years ago.” Willas said softly behind him. Aegon turned and saw a far off look in his eyes. “My loss.”

“I did marry her.” Tyrion said with a smile and walked forward “Sweet Sansa, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Sansa smiled genuinely and rushed towards Tyrion, “Lord Tyrion, the pleasure is mine.” She said sweetly as she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Tyrion laughed, “Sorry our marriage did not work out, would you like to meet my wife later.”

“You have married again?” Sansa asked in confusion.

“No, my first wife. Your sister helped me find her.” This comment made Sansa clutch at his hands. “She is well? Is she here?”

Daenerys stood from her seat and walked forward. “Your sister will join us as soon as the Lords of the North have arrived, she is hunting with Nymeria. For now we ask that you and your husband join us to feast your arrival.”

“Of course, first we must see to our men. My wife is weary from the ride, we took few breaks.” Harrold answered on behalf of his wife.

“My wife and child will be present, they hope to meet you. Especially my daughter Lanna, she met your sister in Braavos many years ago and they have stayed friends.” Tyrion added.

“I pray to meet her soon.” Sansa bowed gracefully to the court and left on the arm of her husband.

“At least they bowed,” Willas said beside Aegon. Daenerys shook her head, “Sansa will not yield until her sister arrives, she uses her courtesies to disarm us.” Daenerys left to ride her dragon and Aegon walked the camp. He noticed Ser Gendry going towards the forge which had been recently fed and asking one of the smiths for something. Aegon approached wondering what the son of the Usurper was like. The son of the man who killed Aegons father and drove him from his home. Connington would not like it, but Aegon was curious.

“New armor?” he asked congenially.

Ser Gendry looked up and bowed stiffly, “No, something else.” Aegon raised his eyebrow but Gendry offered nothing else.

“That is a fine helm, may I ask who made it.” Aegon said admiring the craftsmanship and ignoring the man’s silence.

“I made it.”

“A smith” Aegon said in surprise. “A skilled smith, I would not expect that of a Baratheon.”

“I am no Baratheon?” He said gruffly.

“I could make you one if you wanted.” Aegon added gauging his face for his reaction.

“I am no lord, and I don’t want to be one. Excuse me.” He said gruffly clutching his fist and storming off.

“Ours is the Fury indeed.” Aegon said as he walked away.

)O(

            During that week several more houses arrived to pledge their fealty or to await the arrival of Arya. House Manderly, Glover, Forrester and Mormont arrived and greeted the Lady Arryn. In the early morning the Skagossi arrived with a call of their unicorn horn. They descended dressed in furs and painted in blood with a boy of ten or twelve leading them astride a giant black direwolf. Rickon Stark was alive and approached them without a hint of fear in his young eyes his hands on his hatchet. Daenerys was the first to step forward with a bright smile.

“Your sisters will be pleased to see you.” She said gently to the boy who looked at everyone with suspicion.

Sansa burst through the crowd crying out for her brother and plucking him from his wolfs’ back. She clutched to him sobbing and kissing his cheeks. The lady Arryn had been cordial but restrained for weeks, had devolved into a sobbing girl who had just recovered a shard of the family she had lost. The boy seemed confused at first but he gripped his sister and his wolf approached licking her face.

House Stane and Magnar bowed their heads but treated everyone with suspicion when Arya could not be produced. Sansa greeted them all politely and kissed each man on the cheek thanking them for looking after her brother. Harrold greeted Rickon with an overly serious handshake and introduced himself as her husband. The boy looked towards his sister and asked her if she wanted him to kill her husband. The whole court looked on in shock as his sister tried to convince him that she married her husband willingly, that she loved him and that she did not wish him dead. After Rickon was convinced he slashed at his hand and held it out to a still shocked Harrold Arryn.

“Blood bond.” He stated simply and a tall woman beside him motioned for Lord Arryn to copy the boy. They shook hands and Rickon greeted his brother-in-law as family.

“The boy is obviously wild,” Tyrion observed. “The Northerners will see that he is little more than a wildling. They will not like this. Sansa is too Southern and Rickon is too wild. Arya should hurry.”

Willas and the rest agreed. Later on that night Aegon observed ser Gendry and Blackfish Tully leading Sansa and Rickon to the Tully tent. He watched curiously as they entered, the wolf lingered for a moment and turned towards them, his green eyes glowed in the darkness and he growled. Aegon was reminded of Rhaegal and wondered at how a child could control such a beast. The Direwolf entered and a scream came from the tent. Aegon and Duck rushed forwards but Ser Gendry blocked their path.

“Stand aside,” Aegon commanded, but the knight would not budge. “Family matter, not your concern.” He muttered.

Aegon felt his rage rise and reached for his blade when Sansa appeared, “Apologies prince Aegon, Shaggy-dog just got a little excited.” She said pale faced. “My uncle instructed ser Gendry to guard the entrance, he is just following orders.”

Gendry seemed to clench his jaw at the last comment but nodded his head stiffly. Aegon did not wish to leave the Lady Arryn when she looked so distressed but he backed away once Black Fish and Rickon appeared to wave him off. Nevertheless Aegon waited across the way and watched the tent until Lady Arryn rushed out in obvious distress. When Aegon approached she curtsied towards him and mumbled the same weak excuse as before. Her husband approached and led his wife away thanking Aegon for his concern once Sansa assured Harrold that she was fine.

Aegon stationed a few of his own men to guard the tent and report back to him once Rickon exited. They did not report his exit until late into the morning stating that the boy seemed happy and not at all disturbed by whatever scared his sister. They also reported seeing Missandei and Grey Worm leave camp with a large pack. Aegon would have investigated the matter further but he was told that Jon Snow had arrived and he soon forgot about what was in the tent.

Aegon rushed towards the docks hoping that he would find his brother before Daenerys. He did, but not before Tyrion greeted Jon Snow like an old friend. Jon did not look a bit like a Targaryen, fortunate for him since the Usurper would have had him killed. He looked every bit like a stark with his dark brown hair and grey eyes, there were scars across his eyes and he had a solemn face.

“Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, big accomplishment for a bastard from the North.”

“And Lord Paramount of the West isn’t for a dwarf?” Jon said with a small smile

“We’ll have to wait till the dragons take their throne.” Tyrion replied waving away any concern.

Aegon nervously stepped forward to greet him but stopped when a direwolf silently sniffed his hands.

“Ghost here,” Jon called and the monstrously large wolf obeyed.

Jon bowed awkwardly towards Aegon who greeted him with a smile. “Lord Commander we we’re not sure if you would come.”

“My sister is here, I would not miss this for the world. I do have some things to discuss with you in private.”

Aegon felt some hope that perhaps Jon already knew of his lineage, but then why would he call Sansa his sister? Out of nowhere Rickon Stark launched himself at Jon with a happy cry while his wolf rolled around on the floor with Ghost.

“Jon! I’m a man now” Rickon exclaimed proudly as Jon mussed his hair with a bright smile.

“Are you now?”

“Yes, I killed my first man in combat and gave him to the gods! I also killed a unicorn.” Rickon said happily as he slammed his fist into his chest in salute. “Shaggy didn’t even help, I killed him with my axe all on my own.” Rickon said with such strong pride that Aegon forgot that the boy was not even twelve.

Jon seemed non-pulsed about his brothers Skagossi upbringing. “I’m proud of you Rickon, so is Bran.”

“Did you see him in the green-dreams?” Rickon asked and Jon nodded. “Meera helped, she went to join her father with Summer.”

“Good, I’m not as good as Bran with the green-dreams but he still talks to me when I drink the tea Osha makes me.”

“Will Brandon Stark be joining us?” Aegon asked and Jon shook his head.

“He is north of the Wall fulfilling his duty to the realm.”

Sansa appeared and embraced Jon with broad smile. “It is sweet to see you again brother.” There were tears in her eyes again and Jon hugged her awkwardly back.   
“Are you alright, is your husband good to you?”

“He is very kind, I am happy.” Sansa said holding his hand. Harrold soon joined them and greeted Jon.

“Is Arya here yet?” he asked looking around.

“Your sister keeps to her own schedule, she should arrive in a day or two.” Daenerys said as she joined them. “She still has that needle you gave her.”

“Thank you for looking after her.” Jon said with a bow.

“I assure you she looked after _me_.”

“I was hoping to show you and Prince Aegon something aboard my ship, if you are willing to join us.”

“Of course.”

BlackFish Tully, Harrold, Willas, Tyrion, and ser Selmy joined them and the descended into the ship. Sansa shivered and Jon offered her his cloak.

“Sorry, they give off cold.”

Shaggy-dog seemed on edge and the rest of the party gave him a wide berth. Two guards stood outside the doors, one wildling the other a member of the Watch. The opened the door and as they walked in Aegon noticed chains and bars. Three men and a child were chained to the wall, one of the men was missing and arm that looked as if it had been ripped from its socket, the other had a gash across his throat and dried blood, the third had been bisected and his chained legs kicked when he caught sight of them. The child had a gaping would on his chest, all four were pale with bright blue eyes and seemed set on attacking them.

Sansa covered her mouth and clutched her husband’s arm in horror. “Nan told us about them, I used to have nightmares until father told me that they were gone from this world.” Harrold drew his wife behind him and stared in equal horror at the dead things before them.

“An army of these things is not far from the wall, a horde approached the coastline and the rest will either climb over or tear the wall down. Then it won’t matter who is King or Queen, just who is living or dead.” Jon said as Daenerys peered closer at the things inside the cage. She did not seem surprised.

“Kill it” Rickon growled alongside his wolf

“They only die by flame, not even Valyrian steel can kill them.” Jon calmly placed a hand on Rickons shoulder to calm him.

“I can give you fire.” Daenerys said with certainty as she looked sadly at the dead girl.

Jon proceeded to tell them about the threat from the North. Everyone present agreed that the true threat lay North an all other enemies would wait.

“I had hoped to kill my sweet sister sooner, but this seems more important Tyrion said as Willas aimed a crossbow at the head of one of the _wights_ to test its resilience.

“A blow to the brain should kills anything, it makes no sense that they are even able to move since the brain controls the rest of the body.”

“Marwyn will want to see.” Daenerys said calmly.

“I want to leave.” Sansa said and her husband guided her out “You have our support and our men.” He called out as they left. As the rest of the party left the boat they all saw Lady Arryn vomit over the boats edge. Jon called for water while Daenerys called for a maester. Several people fussed over the Lady of the Vale guiding her towards Marwyns tent.

Later Ser Gendry approached Jon and spoke closely to the man about Arya Stark. Jon greeted the Usurpers bastard happily enough when the man began his tale of his travels with Arya. Aegon watched bitterly as Gendry held his brothers attention above all others for the simple fact that he was the last to see Arya alive before her journey east.

For the rest of the day lords and knights were led below decks to see the true enemy.  Aegon suddenly felt the weight of their cause on his shoulder with each face of terror that exited. They would want to protect their homes, not march off to fight an enemy that was already dead.

That night Aegon supped with Daenerys and Jon who was eager for dragon-glass arrows and daggers. Aegon told him that all the dragon-glass he would need was his and promised pitch and oil from all his supporters.

“I also need a dragon.” He said causing Daenerys to look at him with suspicion.

“Eddard Stark will always be my father, though he did not make me. My mother was Lyanna Stark and my father was Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord Stark kept my parentage secret in order to protect my from Roberts wrath.”

Daenerys stared incredulously at him until Aegon spoke up, “It’s true, he is my brother. Connington told me about him a few months ago.”

“And you say I keep secrets,” Daenerys said with a sideways glance as she sipped her tea.

“I don’t care about the Iron Throne or the South, the Others are my main concern. If you want the dragon back afterwards I’ll release it.”

Daenerys slammed her hand on the table and glared at Jon. “Would you release your wolf as if it were some kind of pet or horse. Dragons are not pets, slaves or cattle. When you become a dragon rider you are linked until your soul leaves this earth. Drogon returns to me each night because we are bonded, Aegon will soon be bonded to Rhaegal. Would your wolf leave your side? Neither will Viserion, even if she is the gentlest of my children. ” Jon seemed taken aback and apologized.

“It was not my intention to offend, I just don’t want to be drawn into any Targaryen struggles for power.”

“There is no struggle, I am fond of Aegon and when he tames Rhaegal we will be married. If you want to be legitimized as a son of Rhaegar, that is up to Aegon.” Daenerys said with a wave of her hand that surprised Aegon. She was blunt in her affections and trusted him to make this momentous decision.

“I was a bastard before I knew about how I came into this world, the past changes nothing.”

Aegon felt hurt that his brother would turn away from his heritage so easily, but he bolstered himself. His brother would accept him.

“Would you like to be Warden of the North?” Aegon asked hoping to draw Jons attention.

“That honor belongs to Bran or Rickon.” Jon said stiffly.

“Bran is not here. Tyrion thinks Rickon is too much like a wildling for the North to accept him. Sansa is too southern and a woman. Arya is also a woman and has not proven herself.”

“She will. Once the threat is dealt with we can concentrate on titles, till then there is no point. If possible I would like to hold my mother’s name, I already know what it is to be a Stark.”

“Of course.” Aegon said feeling slightly dejected. “I do hope you will call me brother, if possible.”

Jon’s posture stiffened but he agreed with a cautious nod. Aegon smiled, northerners were slow to trust, but blood is blood.

The rest of the meal ended pleasantly enough with both he and Daenerys agreeing to send as many men to the wall as soon as possible to help with the war effort. Marwyn entered during the meal to tell them that the Lady Arryn was pregnant and Jon excused himself to congratulate his siter. Before going to bed Aegon spoke to Jon asking him to join him for lunch tomorrow after dragon training, Jon agreed stating that he was eager to start with Viserion.

That night Aegon could not sleep, everytime he closed his eyes all her saw were the haunting blue eyes of the wights. When he finally managed to doze off a howl woke him. The howl was answered by a closer one and it seemed that the forest had come alive with the cry of wolves instead of the whispers of ghosts.

 Aegon left his tent, Duck following closely behind, the whole camp seemed to be waking as everyone looked towards the gods wood. Jon, Rickon and Gendry were running alongside their wolves towards the howls. Sansa joined them along with several other Lords and Ladies. Aegon rushed to join them ignoring Conningtons admonitions.

At the wierwood the wolves stopped and stared into the forest, Daenerys was already there standing beside the tree looking into the forest. Eyes glowed in the shadows as more than a hundred wolves stared out at them from behind the trees. A massive grey direwolf stepped forward with a girl riding astride her. He heard a northerner murmur that the beast was the Stark sigil come to life. The girl sat up glaring at everyone and Aegon was surprised to realize that he recognized that face. Cat, Arya, was wearing a grey blue dress with snowflakes stitched along the edges an armored leather vest over her chest with the dire wolf sigil emblazoned on it, and a white fur cloak. Her hair was wild and loose with a crown of winter roses sitting prettily upon her head and she was armed with the same Bravossi blade and Valyrian steel dagger from before. Where Sansa was a perfect lady suited to the court this girl was something wild from a time when men still held the Old Gods throughout Westeros. She reminded him of Jenny Oldstones, and looked like she would be more comfortable in leathers than silk. When she descended from her wolf it began to snow lightly.

She spotted Jon and they rushed towards eachother, he lifted her up into the air laughing and crying clutching her to his arms. Rickon joined them jumping into the fray with a hoot as his wolf greeted hers. Sansa approached slowly and stood aside until her sister saw her. They were both still for a moment till Arya held her hand out and Sansa rushed in to join her family crying happily. Ghost, Shaggy-dog and Arya’s wolf danced about each other howling under the moon and snow.

Aegon noticed Ser Gendry standing closer to the three than the others smiling happily while the northern lords were happily cheering “The North Remembers”. The Starks stood together and Daenerys motioned for Aegon to join her beside the wierwood.

Arya stepped forward and lay her crown of roses on Daenerys head with a grin and a wink. He would have to talk to her later about her little deception. Rickon sliced his hand and lay his bloodied axe at their feet, he turned towards the Skagossi and let out a wild cry in the Old Tongue that they followed. Sansa knelt before them and kissed Daenerys’ hand swearing fealty. Jon bowed and thanked them both, although Aegon knew the thanks was directed towards Daenerys. All of the lords, ladies and knights present bent the knee to the Targaryens as wolves howled around them and a cry of dragons answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Aegon seems aggressive towards Gendry it has nothing to do with Arya. He was just told that Gendry is the spitting image of the man who killed his father and welcomed the bodies of his mother and sister as tribute from the Lannisters. At least that is how he sees it. He doesn't understand that gendry really doesn't care for nobility, politics or his selfish father.   
> Dont know about the next chapter, have not started an outline. Kinda want to do Yara again but it's not her turn. Gendry? Arya? Jon? Jon was so hard! Might just go straight to Cersei since she should be arriving at Casterly Rock soon.


	19. Cersei, Mother of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei finds that she is not as welcome in her homeland as she once thought

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 19

Cersei, Mother of Madness

Cersei arrived late into the night at Casterly Rock, the guards stopped them at the Lions Mouth and ignored her when she commanded them to let her pass. One of the men spat at her feet, “My brother was in Kings Landing you evil cunt.”  He growled. Robert Strong rose to meet her and she was about to order the man bisected when Jaime appeared. She ran into his arms.

“Our boy,” she cried, no longer giving a damn about who knew. “Those bastards killed our sweet little boy, my last boy.”

Jaime held her back with an odd look in his eye and struck her with such force that Cersei hit the ground. Qyburn commanded Robert Strong to hold back and Jaime ordered his men to seize her.

“You stupid cruel cunt! You have undone the only good I have ever done in my life. Years being called oath breaker and king slayer, it was worth it because I saved those people from the Mad Kings wildfire. And Tommen, his death is on your head and no one elses. Myrcella was safe in Dorne and you had to meddle. If you weren’t my sister I would throw you in a cell with the lions. Take her to a room in the keep, I want three guards outside her door at all times. Qyburn, keep your monster in check and you will keep your head.”

Qyburn, the sniveling coward, bowed deeply and guided Robert Strong away as she was dragged kicking and screaming. The left her in her old quarters and dropped food in her room every day. No one spoke to her no matter how much she yelled and beat her bloody hands against the door. When she wasn’t roaring with rage she was crying for her children. She could not even change her clothes since all the dresses present were from before she married Robert. She was too large and gave up trying to squeeze into  her old dresses after the third tear. A week or two after arriving a serving girl arrived holding a simple smock for Cersei to wear.

She ignored Cersei’s shouts and when she struck the girl a guard smacked her, Cersei railed but he smacked her other cheek. A bath was drawn for her and the serving girl scrubbed her pink. The water was filthy by the time Cersei was clean. After she put on the red smock the serving girl took her dress and left. Cersei managed to stall her by asking for one of her mothers’ dresses. Perhaps those would fit.

The dresses were brought but they were still snug, Cersei felt as large as aunt Genna but made do. She wallowed for another week and was fed well and given wine if she pomised to behave. Drinking, sobbing and yelling at the world. She was as pathetic as Robert.

The only time she was happy was when she dreamed of her children. Lovely Myrcella, strong Joffrey, sweet Tommen and the children she killed. Their first child would have been a blackhaired beauty had he lived, maybe Robert would have seen some of himself in the child and loved him like he did some of his bastards. The boy would have been the eldest, Robert wanted to name him Steffon, he would have definitely been easier to manage than Joffrey. Robert may have been more involved with the rest as a result. Even if he wasn’t Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn would have never uncovered her secret. Steffon, the son she killed. Joffrey was the son she let run wild. Myrcella was the daughter she let go. Tommen was the son she let down.

The days came and went and Cersei heard little news from the outside. Occassionally the guards would gossip with each other and she learned that the Dragon Queen had arrived with Arya Stark, Sansa Stark had come out of hiding as will and Cersei demanded to see Jaime. He had to kill that conniving bitch. No one listened to her, they never did.

On occasion Cersei would hurt herself or feigned ill so that Qyburn would show to treat her. He told her Jaime suffered from nightmares and would wake screaming the name Brienne. That man faced oddity, she would never understand her brothers fondness for freaks.

One night she dreamed of her first night with Jaime, how gentle he had been, how desperate for her touch. She wanted him and woke up wet and frustrated. She drank some wine to fall asleep again. When she woke again, blurry eyed and still drunk, Jaime loomed over her as handsome as her dreams. He came back, he would forgive her and they would rule over the Rock together. She sat up and kissed his neck, snaking her arms around his hips.

“I missed you love. I know you did to.” Cersei said as she undid his draw strings and reached for him

“We’ll make another golden child and rule the Rock together, the dragons will leave us be if we give them gold. We can say I burned the city for them. They should thank us for clearing the way. Cersei reached into his trousers and found him limp. He clutched her wrists and tossed her back. Cersei’s head struck the wall and she reeled. There was something wrong, something off, but she could not figure what. His hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed and she remembered, Jaime only had one hand. She sobered quickly and saw Tommen, his arm was burned and his pace had been cut but he was alive and sobbing.

“No not you, not you! Not my mother! NOT MY MOTHER!” he yelled crying again and again as he squeezed, his tears falling on her own tear stained cheeks.

Mother and son, bonded together in madness. She broke her son, she broke the kingdom, let death come.

_And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no more Cersei chapters. Tommen managed to escape through the catacombs like Arya, but Cersei's sexual attention sent him over the edge. He went into her room to confront her and ended up killing her. I was going to have him kill Jaime before Cersei but I figured that Jaime deserved a chapter too. Plus my whole reason for having him kill her was because he was the kindest of her children, and she broke him. So I wanted him to completely snap and take back his independence but lose his sanity.  
> Gendry or Jon should be next. Depends on who I can write for. They are pretty similar, and similarly difficult. Usually I see people write Gendry as if his whole reason for existing is Arya and I want to avoid that since I think he is a very complex character who has issues with his lineage given that he does not think highly of the nobility (arya excluded from this opinion). His relationship with her drives him, but he does not want to be a lord and is conflicted because he is....fond of a lady from on of the oldest noble families.  
> Jon is also dealing with parentage issues give the whol r+l=j thing  
> but then again I could also write for Sansa since she is dealing with the fact that she's about to be a mother and her mother is a walking copse.  
> comments please, they help me move foward.


	20. Lord of the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is surrounded by ghosts, super short!

Valyrian Steel  
Lord of the Rock  
Chapter 20  
A knock on his door woke Jaime from a dream, when he woke he forgot for a moment that he was in Casterly and not on the road travelling with Brienne. He expected to see her dour scarred face stroking a fire, instead is Aunt Gemma had barged crying.  
“I didn’t want to wake you, it’s the first time you’ve slept all week and you’ve been in a foul mood. I thought I could tell you when you woke up. Tommen was insistent that he had to see his mother, I told the guards to leave so they could speak privately. The boy has gone insane, he won’t stop yelling. Hurry!”  
Jaime was confused and rolled quickly out of bed following his aunt who was crying and apologizing the whole way. Jaime yelled at the servants to go back to work as he entered the room and saw Tommen squeezing Cersei’s throat screaming the same phrase over and over again. “Not my Mother! Not my Mother!”  
His sister, lover and the mother of his children was dead. Her eyes had bulged and her neck had snapped, there was no doubt that she was yet Tommen continued to squeeze and scream. Jaime felt grief for his son, Cersei had long since died in his eyes but Tommen was a good boy. Gemma cried behind him and Qyburn appeared offering to sedate Tommen but Jaime refused. He stepped forward and sat next to his son, ignoring Cersei’s dead eyes and tear stained face.  
“Tommen, it’s over she’s gone.” Jaime said gently as Tommen continued to scream.  
The boy paid him no mind and kept squeezing his mother’s broken neck until Jaime place a gentle hand on his. Tommen stopped and looked up at Jaime. The boy had been burned along his arm, shoulder and neck and had a mad haunted look in his eyes.   
“It’s over, she can’t hurt you or anyone else. Let go.” Jaime said stroking Tommen’s hair with a fatherly affection that he did not recognize.   
“Let go, son. Let her go” he said softly.  
Tommen’s eyes cleared and he looked down at his mother horror plain on his face. He tossed her away and brought his hands to his chest shaking his head crying. Jaime brought him close and held him tight as the boy raged and cried. Jaime motioned for the guards to take the body away as he rocked the sobbing boy.  
Tommen soon passed out after crying for hours, Jaime had him moved to another room and where Maester Creylen and Qyburn could watch over him.   
Jaime went back to bed and tried to sleep, something that had proven difficult since Brienne’s death. He remembered the look in her eyes, she looked sad and smiled at him with tears in her haunting blue eyes and blood leaking from her mouth. The most honorable human being he had ever come across had died by his own hands. His greatest crime haunted him at night. Jaime never lost sleep over the Mad King, or even the poor Stark boy, but memory of Brienne haunted him. The walking corpse or Catelyn Stark had given him a trail by combat and Brienne was his opponent. She was the better fighter, everyone knew, but when it looked as if he would die she moved towards his blade with a sad smile and died holding his gaze. He loved her then, in that moment he loved her more than anything in the world and he lost her. His name was her last breath and he kissed her bloody ugly face with tears in his eyes.   
The cruel corpse called Lady Stoneheart stared coldly down at him and Jaime charged in a blind rage. He was stopped by the ghost of Robert Baratheon, or a young beardless look alike. The boy kicked him back and the rest of the Brotherhood held him down while the Lady Stoneheart stood and went to Brienne. She closed the woman’s eyes and spoke in a rasping voice for her men to send her back to the Sapphire Isles.  
“You have won your life, live knowing that you do not deserve it. I have seen the darkness and I know that it will find you soon enough.” She told him with a rasping voice that was barely a whisper. Since then every time Jaime slept he saw Brienne’s face and hear Lady Stoneheart’s words.  
Now he saw Cersei, Tommen, Elia and her children, Rhaegar telling him to look after his family, the Stark boy’s look of surprise as he fell, Tyrion and his young wife, and Brienne’s blue eyes fading in her death. He lay in bed for an hour tossing and turning until he finally gave in and took the sweetsleep Qyburn had left by his bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh


	21. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry deals with the political machinations of high lords and Arya's disregard for life and him.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 21

Gendry

“Move Stupid!” Arya screamed as she dragged Aegon out of the path of Rhaegal’s tail and on to the ground. “I told you to watch out for the tail stupid! Do you have ice in your eyes you blind lizard! Do it again and this time don’t ignore the tail or I’ll sheep shift your bed!”

Gendry couldn’t help but let a wry smile loose as he watched Arya berate Aegon for the tenth time that session. She had been helping Aegon and Jon train with the dragons for the past few days, Jon had barely managed to feed Viserion while Aegon had managed to touch Rhaegal and use the whip to call him for food and send him away. Arya was relentless with the both of them ,yelling at Aegon to stay aware and to not let his guard down, no matter how pliant Rhaegal seemed. Rhaegal had the tendency to seem like she was obeying when really she was only coming in for a quick attack. Viserion on the other hand would not approach and when Jon tried to approach her Arya had thrown a shoe at him.

“Let her come to you or she will never approach! If you walk towards a wolf they step back, the same with her. Be a gentleman Jon, not an arse!”

Aegon had laughed at that and she had thrown snow at his head, “Eyes on Rhaegal you stupid!”

They both took her verbal abuse rather well, Jon because she was his beloved sister and Aegon…Gendry was not sure why Aegon took her insults so well. It annoyed him but it was better than her offending the future king of Westeros. He was not so lucky, Arya directed no insults to him, only glares. She had not spoken to him once and it hurt. Arya seemed surprised to see him by the wierwood tree and only glared at him when he spoke. She seemed especially annoyed at the fact that he had grown almost a foot since he last saw her. He had apologized for losing her and she had ignored him.

Gendry followed Arya around camp and even stood next to her during council meetings since she would not directly dismiss him. He was there when she met Lady Stoneheart. She didn’t scream like Sansa, instead Arya sat at the lady’s feet resting her head on her mother’s lap and told her the story of her escape and her training. The lady listened smiling and stroking her daughters head. It would have been a sweet vision if not for the fact that the lady was a corpse.

Gendry was distracted by his thoughts when he felt something nudge him from behind. He turned and saw Nymeria’s golden eyes looking up at him, the wolf had decided that he was a friend the moment he approached Arya. She stood and craned her head to nuzzle his chin. Gendry laughed and scratched her under her jaw, while she gave him sloppy kisses.

“Traitor!” he heard Arya yell and looked over Nymeria’s head. She was glaring at them but her wolf paid her no mind.

“Nymeria, come!” Nymeria whined a bit and gave him one final lick before bounding over to her mistress.

Gendry bowed at the three “The Queen requests your presence at a council meeting. The lords are gathering.”

Aegon turned towards Rhaegal “ _Sovegon_!” he commanded in High Valyrian and the dragon flew away. Jon merely stepped away from Viserion who eyed them all warily. Arya mounted Nymeria and shot him a glare before riding away. Gendry felt a little forlorn until Jon placed a hand on his shoulder.“If she didn’t care about you she wouldn’t be angry.” Gendry looked down at the shorter man and gave him a grateful smile.

Jon had become a good friend during the few days that he had known him. They were of a like mind and had bonded over their similar background. Jon knew who Gendry’s father was but he did not seem to feel the need to bring it up during every conversation like so many did. The bastard son of a king befriended the bastard son of a prince. His father had killed Jon’s but the Lord Commander did not seem to care. His brother Aegon however did. There was no confrontation, Gendry made sure to be civil but the looks the prince gave him were hardly subtle. It was as if Aegon was deciding whether or not to hate him.

Along the way to the main tent the three of them bumped into Marwyn, who excitedly stopped Jon to ask is he could perform and experiment on one of his blue eyed corpses. Sarella Sand and her companion, a homely looking man called Pate bowed towards the three of them making Gendry feel uncomfortable. Everyone knew who his father was and they either took on airs with him or called him bastard. He preferred the later. Jon sent Marwyn off after the old maester promised he would not unchain dead things in the hull.

He followed the two brothers to the main tent where Daenerys was waiting with Arya, the two of them were as different as light and day but they seemed to be in each others confidence. Arya whispered in the Queens ear and she let out a surprisingly loud laugh. Queen Daenerys covered her mouth and chortled as Arya let out a triumphant grin. The Queen blushed temporarily and coughed to clear her voice before greeting them.

“Please be seated, before we call for the lords I’d like to know how your training is going.”

“Idiot number one keeps forgetting to check for Rhaegal’s tail and focuses only on her head.”

“Can you blame me, she has so many teeth.” Aegon said with good natured grin.

“Idiot number two, keeps invading Viseron’s personal space.” Arya said ignoring his comment.

“I keep telling you that I should just warg into her.” Jon shot back.

“She was controlled by a magic horn, you want to invade her mind more. She’s feeling violated, it was the equivalent of mental rape. She won’t let you in until she trusts you. You can reach into her mind but she’ll just be further traumatized. It would be like another warg trying to take over ghost, he would fight back, so will she. “ As usual Arya was adamant that Jon not try to warg into Viserion. From what little Gendry understood there had to be a bond before the attempt was made less the animal be harmed mentally.

“Then how did you manage with Rhaegal?”

“I was in Daenerys’ court for a month, they knew my scent, my mind. You can make mental contact without taking full control. Rhaegal fought me but she was fighting everyone. She doesn’t see it like Viserion, it’s a competition to her not something invasive.” She shot back getting frustrated. Daenerys looked at her with obvious approval and patted her hand to calm her down.

“When do you think they will be ready?”

“Aegon should be able to mount Rhaegal in a week, given he isn’t killed by that tail. If Jon listens to me two or three weeks. “

“Good, could you and Missandei please call the lords to join us, and have the cooks serve something warm.” Arya nodded and left to follow Daenerys’ orders, she scowled when Nymeria lingered sitting at Gendry’s feet.

“Ser Gendry there is one issue I’d like to address with you.” Daenerys said, speaking to him for the first time ever. Gendry stiffened and prepared himself for an onslaught of insults and accusations based on his parentage.

“Your uncle Stannis has refused to rescind his claim on the throne, if he continues with this farce I will have to kill him. There should still be a Baratheon to rule over Storms End. I wish for you to be the new lord of the Storm Lands after we drive the dead back.”

Gendry reigned in his agitation and answered as calmly as possible. “Thank you for the offer but I have no wish to become a lord.”

“Your sister Mya answered similarly, I offered the position to her first since she is the eldest. She has no desire to lead I was hoping you would. We have need of you and I’ve been assured by Arya that you are trustworthy and capable.”

That caught his attention, he looked up and Daenerys was smiling kindly at him. “I know what it’s like to have conflicted feelings about a father, mine was a monster, yours’ was a fool. But we do not have to be our fathers, we can be better. You may not like the nobility, but if you really want to make a difference for the people you need power, the power to do something about the injustice that you have witnessed. This title will give you that power.”

“Is it wise to give so much power to the son of the Usurper?” Aegon said with a suspicious glance.

“He may look like Robert but he is nothing like the man. It’s useless to hate ghosts, or their reflections.” Daenerys said calmly. Aegon seemed surprised and looked at Gendry with the same look as before. He was still deciding.

“This is not a decision that can be made lightly over tea, sleep on it.” Jon said holding Gendry’s gaze. “This won’t affect just you but the Stormlands as well.”

Gendry nodded and the topic of conversation shifted to Sansa’s state of health. She was pregnant and the maesters were cetain that the pregnancy would keep, but Arya warned them that Nymeria heard two heartbeats where there should be one. The lady of the Vale was pregnant with twins. Arya and Nymeria checked the heartbeats everyday and kept wine and fish from her even when the maesters insisted that it was fine.

Sansa and Arya’s relationship was not warm, occasionally Arya would snap at her still angry over some offense Sansa committed long ago, but she still spoke to her. Arya was also fiercely protective of her sister and spent at least an hour of the day with her. Rickon and her spent their time hunting in the forest or with the Lady Stoneheart. Jon and her usually spent their time with Daenerys and Aegon talking about the war and the political situation in Westeros. Arya’s response to every issue was an offer to assassinate anyone who was giving them trouble, something that thoroughly disturbed Jon and Sansa. Rickon told her a battle would be better and Gendry, for the most part, preferred Arya’s position. Less soldiers would be lost and the people would not be strained by having to deal with unruly soldiers. Kill one man and save thousands.

Arya walked back in with Rickon and some Northern lords trailing behind her. The lords of the North were very much in love with the Starks, though clear lines had been drawn between them. House Forrester entered followed by the Mormonts, Manderlys, Glover, Karstark, Umber, Stane and finally Reed. The Northerners were either boisterous, dour, surly or gearing up for war, there was no in between. Gendry tried not to smile at the fact that Arya had the same problem.  

Sansa and her husband soon followed since the announcement of the pregnancy the Lord of the Vale had been overflowing with pride. He rarely left her side and was often seen doting on her with his hand on her stomach even though she had not begun to show. The Starks seemed happy with their new brother-in-law and the lords of the North enjoyed his company. They night that Sansa’s pregnancy was announced, the same night Arya returned, the Men of the North, Riverlands and Vale drank and toasted to the Starks. They had all gotten Harrold Arryn roaring drunk and he was found the next morning naked underneath the wierwood with his clothes scattered all over the branches. He had sacrificed his clothes to his wife’s Old Gods, a suggestion made by Arya during a particularly wicked moment.

Willas Tyrell, Aurane Waters, Jon Connington, Tyrion Lannister, Varys, and Barristan Selmy entered last. The lord and ladies sat down as a hearty stew was served with watered down mead and wine. Arya preferred mead, but was certain to deny her sister wine. Harrold spoke amicably towards Jon while Alys Karstark and her wildling husband listened with great interest to Rickons’ tale of his latest tussle with a shadow cat.  Willas had struck a conversation with Sansa about Margaery and his family while Arya whispered in Daenerys’ ear. Gendry was speaking to Hother Umber about his armor when Daenerys stood and called the attention of the Lords.

“While we eat I would like to update everyone on the state of affairs this evening. We have all met the true enemy thanks to Lord Commander Snow, but we can not all march to the wall just yet. What good is an army if it’s starving? The Tyrells  and Martells have graciously promised us grain and preserves to take North, but we need to help clear the way. The easiest will be by sea, but from the West we will encounter the Iron Born and possibly Lannister forces. However if we take the goods from Old Town to Sunspear then up towards Eastwatch-by-the-Sea we can avoid resistance.”

“That’s if the Skaggs don’t attack.” Mors Umber loudly proclaimed. Rickon tossed a hatchet onto the table and growled with Shaggy-dog. Sansa and Jon reached out to calm him but Arya leaned back and laughed.

“Skaggs they may be, but they kept Rickon safe from Bolton, Lannister and Stannis. Keep your tongue or they’ll rename you Wolf-shit Umber.” She said with a grin.

The Skaggossi and Rickon laughed raucously along with a few other northern lords. Mors slammed his fist down, “I’ll not be insulted by some green maiden.”

Arya’s eyes took on a dangerous light and she held the older man’s gaze “I’ve been killing men since I was nine, eighty and five names I have taken. By what right do _you_ call _me_ green?”

The tent stilled until Mors let out a laugh, “I stand corrected, eighty and five! You do your house honor.”

“Then it’s decided, we will have the goods sail across the Western coast.” Daenerys said with a small shrug.

“We also should discuss news from the capitol.” Aegon said leaning forward. “Varys?”

“One of my little birds has just brought word that Cersei Lannister burned down Flea Bottom, the Sisters’ Street, and the Sept of Bealor with wild-fire. The burned residents that managed to get away rose up and stormed the Red Keep killing many Gold-Cloaks and Kings Guards, I’m told Tommen also fell but his mother managed to escape.” Varys intoned.

“Mad stupid cunt, I save the city from wildfire and she burns it down less than a decade later.” Tyrion said slamming his goblet down.

Gendry felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, for a moment he felt as if he would lose his meal. Everyone he knew from Flea Bottom was probably dead, and what of Tobho and all the other blacksmiths on the Street of Steel? The Northerners took the news better, a few even cheered. Gendry looked towards Arya whose eyes had gone cold, he knew that she spent weeks wandering Flea-bottom alone when she was just a girl. That would not ingratiate them to her, but he hoped she would at least feel something.

“Tyrion, how soon till she makes it to Casterly Rock?” she asked looking sideways at him.

“A few weeks, I do hope you’ll save her for me.” Tyrion grinned.

“I can’t make any promises.” Arya said with a cold smile.

“No, vengeance must wait, there are more important things we must accomplish. It won’t matter who holds Kings Landing or the Rock if the Others are not stopped.” Jon interrupted.

“Indeed,” Daenerys agreed. “Who fights over ownership of a barn while it burns down.”

“We should maintain contacts there to keep us upraised of the situation.” Aegon said directing his attention to Varys who bowed his head obedience.

Gendry hated this, thousands dead, burned, starving or homeless and these lords saw it as a victory.

“We should send aide to the people, food and ships to take them elsewhere.” Sansa said gently.

“I could spare some grain but not much, my own people need to eat and this will be a long winter.” Willas added looking towards Lady Sansa.

“The Vale can contribute, we have not dug into our own stores as of yet.” Harrold added.

“Promise to feed wives and children if the men come North to fight.” Jon added.

The Staynes and Umbers nodded in agreement with that last statement. Alys Karstark spoke up, heavy with child but still fierce.

“Before my men march North we need to take the Twins. The Freys must pay, but they have important hostages.”

“Aye, my nephew remains in their keep.” Mors Umber added.

“We have dragons.” Aurane said with a wave of his hands.

“Dragons will destabilize the Keep and bring tons of stone atop the prisoners.” Daenerys said, dismissing the idea entirely.

“If we attack the Freys will kill them.” Alys added wringing her hands, her husband pulled her back down to her seat and calmed her with a soft voice that did not match his wild features.

“I’ll do it.” Arya said with a shrug. “I already know how.”

Daenerys gave her a cautious look, “What are you planning Arya?”

“I’ll infiltrate the Twins and poison their food and water. No one will live by morning.” Arya said as she tore her bread to feed to Nymeria.

“No!”  Gendry said slamming his mug down on the table and standing up. He knew everyone was watching him but he only held Arya’s gaze. “You’d be no better that Cersei.”

“What do you know?!” she said standing and yelling back finally addressing him.

“I know that you’re not thinking about everyone else, just your list. I know that you haven’t given a single thought to the servants, the children. People who had nothing to do with what happened to your family, people who are just trying to keep their heads down and stay alive. People who want nothing to do with highborn _games_.” Gendry spat out. He didn’t care if he lost her forever or if they clapped him in chains for speaking out of turn. He was the only one thinking of the people.

“You know nothing!” Arya shouted back “You weren’t there! I saw it all! They paraded my brother out with his wolf attached to his head and they laughed. They laughed. They’re traitors and cowards and they all deserve to die. You didn’t have to watch, you didn’t have to hear them laugh like it was a huge joke.” She was clenching her fists and he knew that she was inches from hitting him. He still pushed forward.

“And you didn’t have to search through every carcass that floated ashore. I looked for you, I flipped over every corpse that I could find looking for _you_. Days, wading through the mud and blood looking for a dead girl! I found dozens of other dead girls and boys. Not just soldiers, women, children, each time I prayed it wasn’t you. Didn’t matter that it was a nameless child, just as long as it wasn’t you! Then I found _her_. It isn’t just about what _you_ lost.” The fire left her eyes and she stepped back. The furrow in her brow stayed but it was one of confusion not anger. She bit her lip in that infuriating way and he became more agitated. _Those damned lips_.

“Now you want to go in and finish them all off. You’re no better than Cersei, the Boltons or Walder Frey! You want to kill eachother? Then keep your highborn games to yourselves and leave us out of it!” He finished and stormed out of the tent still furious.

The chill in the air calmed him some, but he needed to hit something. He saw a few men sparing and reached for his sword but then he caught sight of the forge close by. Gendry made his way over there and lost himself in the rhythm of his work. He stripped off several layers after the warmth of the forge and his work started to make him sweat. The rhythm was good, the song kept him sane as worked and molded a new blade.

“Thank you Gendry.” Gendry looked up and saw grey eyes, but not the ones he wanted.

“Lord Commander.” He answered stiffly.

“Arya’s different, I know that. She only knows how to solve problems with poison or a blade.” Jon smiled sadly. “You pulled her back, she forgets who she is sometimes and you helped her remember.”

Gendry frowned, “I don’t think she shares the sentiment.”

“She does, she might not admit it but she does. She came up with a better idea, something that I think you should help with. She’s more herself with you, even when she doesn’t speak to you.”

“How can I help?” Gendry asked in confusion.

“Willas the Brotherhood and a company of one-hundred men will travel to the Twins with Arya. They’ll treat with Walder Frey, obviously he won’t give up his only bargaining chip. The point is for them to provide proof of life, Arya will sneak away and help the prisoners escape. She’ll kill Walder and lower the bridge to allow the rest of our men to enter. If the Frey’s surrender we will allow them to live long enough to send them to The Wall. Daenerys will not tolerate the death of any innocents. She would have never let Arya poison the whole castle.”

“Arya does what she wants.” Gendry said unconvinced.

Jon laughed “She always has. But you made her see what was right. She won’t thank you for it but I will.”

Gendry stared silently at the forge and nodded.

“Will you do it?” Jon asked

“Yes.” Gendry said after a pause

“What of the title that was offered?”

“No, never” Gendry replied quickly.

“You could do a lot of good. No one there thought of the servants save for you and Daenerys. She freed all the slaves in Essos, but she could only so that because she had a title. I only started making a difference when I became Lord Commander and united the Wildlings and the Nights Watch. I stopped being just a bastard, Daenerys stopped being a pawn, think of what you could do with a title. You could make some real changes for the common folk, not just attack lords on the road.”

Gendry stiffened and Jon slapped him on the shoulder. “Think on it.”  
Gendry looked back at the forge and returned to what he knew best.

)O(

The next morning the camp was bustling with the men preparing to leave. Gendry was saddling a horse when he felt something nudge against him. When he turned he was greeted with a slobbering kiss from Nymeria. Gendry laughed and shoved her off. The wolf hopped about, hay tangled in her fur and mud on her paws. Her mistress walked in and stopped in the doorway of the stables when she caught sight of him. Arya scowled and made her way towards a beautiful Dornish Sand Steed.

“M’lady” Gendry said with a bow.

Arya scoffed but did address him as she checked the horse’s hooves.

“They offered me a lordship.” He said hoping it would draw her attention, but she just continued preparing the horse while Nymeria rested her head at his feet.

“I don’t know if I should take it. Mya says that she’ll accept legitimization only if I do. I don’t know why she’s leaving it up to me. She remembers Robert, I don’t. To me he was just a selfish king. I don’t want to be like him.”

“Stupid,” Arya muttered and Gendry smiled.

“Jon told me that our father wasn’t his and I told him to shut up. Rhaegar may have fathered Jon but he was no father to him. The truth doesn’t change the fact that he is my brother, or that Eddard is his father. Robert fathered you but he was no father to you, he didn’t raise you, he’s not your family. I knew him and I know you and you should know that you are nothing like him.”

Gendry couldn’t find the words, for the first time in weeks Arya actually spoke to him.

“And Mya is leaving it up to you because she wants you to be her family. Idiot.” She didn’t look at him while she strapped the saddle on but Gendry noticed her face was flushed.

“I’ve never had a family.” Gendry said sadly.

“And whose fault is that?!” Arya shot back angrily as she led her horse out. Nymeria whined and gave him a final nudge before following her out and leaving Gendry alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gendry POV. I hope I did him justice. I didn't want it to be about him pining over Arya, which he does do to an extent, but I wanted to show a little of his motivations and how he deals with being Roberts bastard. He's very much like Jon, but he doesn't understand what it is to be a lord , he's always played a subservient role and kept his head down but he's seen who really pays when lords play their games.   
> The reason he followed Arya around was because she did not put on airs and she was never afraid to stand up for him or defend the weak, even when it was to their detriment (aka the crying girl). At first he stuck around to defend her not just because she was a lady and a girl, but because she was a friend. When he realized that she wasn't a simpering lady, instead a badass he trusted her enough to let her lead. a girl four years younger than him was leading him, not because she was highborn, but because she could handle the responsibility. He refers to other members of their party as weak, mentions that it would be easier if it was just the two of them and she insists on carrying the weaker members. Even if it slows them down. So yes he loves her, but he also see's her flaws and he doesn't ignore them. He'll call her out when she's being too blood thirsty.   
> Jon doesn't know how, he only remembers the innocent wild girl, Gendry remembers the Arya who's not afraid to kill, he knows her violent tendencies and about her list. (They slept together on the road, of course he heard her list). Rickon would go along with Arya because they are like minded although he is more interested in battle than sneak assassinations. Sansa understands political manuevering. Daenerys.....there's a mutual respect/friendship and Arya listens to her.  
> So Gendry has to be in her life so she won't spiral out of control. She's Arya again, and that comes with a lot of anger in one very small, deadly package. Don't know if they are end game. But their relationship is important.


	22. Sansa Arryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa faces what her family has become in her absence.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 22

Sansa Arryn

Sansa woke early in the morning before the sun started peeking over the horizon. Harry was sleeping soundly next to her, his hand over her still flat stomach. Sansa smiled as she gently removed his hand to slip out of bed. A howl sounded far off and Sansa listened happily, Harry had complained about the noise before, but she felt happy hearing them. Arya had promised Sansa a pup if Nymeria ever whelped a litter, it was very kind of her.

Arya spent most of her time with Daenerys, or training Jon and Prince Aegon on dragon taming, always with Ser Gendry following close behind. At night she and Rickon would ride out on the backs of their wolves for a hunt and eat in the Brotherhood tent with the Lady Stone-heart.

Sansa shuddered remembering the scarred grey face and haunting eyes of the woman who was once her mother. She screamed when the corpse reached for her, while Rickon hugged her tight and looked at Sansa as if _she_ had done something wrong. She refused to go in that tent again after that night. That _thing_ wasn’t her beautiful noble mother who brushed her hair every night. Rickon couldn’t see that, he was three when he last saw her, but she was his mother. Arya didn’t care, she said it was just a piece of mother and that was enough for her.

Harry had sent word to Lady Waynwood and Lord Baelish to call the banners and march the men North. He wanted to send her back to the Vale but Sansa refused, she wanted to stay as far away from Baelish as possible. She was not far along and this camp was the safest place for her and her growing family. When the maesters told her that she was pregnant she had felt joy, joy and dread. Petyr would soon make his move. Harry just lifted her in the air with a great laugh kissing her in front of the entire camp. He’d gotten roaring drunk and was found the next morning naked and dozing off in front of the wierwood. She had scolded him for risking the frostbite and sickness, Harry just kissed her and told her to warm him up. He was utterly foolish but she went along with his request laughing. Arya told them several days later that Nymeria heard two heart beats not one, Harry had strutted around camp like a proud peacock yelling “twins, my wife is having twins!” every few paces. Sansa had hoped he would keep the pregnancy quiet, she did not want to disappoint everyone.

The sun started to peek through an opening in the tent and Sansa dressed quickly. Arya would be leaving today to go to the Twins with Willas, Jon and Tyrion. When Sansa met Willas she was surprised, the dreams she had of him and High Garden were so long ago. He was handsome, not so handsome as Harry or Aegon, but still handsome with kinds eyes and a soft smile. Mya said that he paled next to the rest but Sansa disagreed. When tensions and tempers ran high he maintained a cool calm and used his intellect and manners to quiet the room. He was everything Margaery said he would be, but Sansa was more than happy with Harry. Willas politely spoke to her of Margaery and Loras, beyond that he made no advances farther than a polite kiss on her hand.

Once Sansa was dressed she made her way to the wierwood Arya liked to sleep by. Nymeria was with her and for a moment Sansa felt jealous, she missed Lady, but there was nothing to be done about it. Nymeria propped her head up and yawned, there was blood on her muzzle. Arya sat up and tilted her head with Nymeria in question. Sansa had to smile, Arya and Nymeria had been separated by an ocean for years but they still moved in sync with each other.

“I was hoping we could spend some time together before you leave.”

Arya sat up and tossed a twig into the flames motioning for Sansa to join her by the campfire she had built.

“Have you decided to listen to Ser Gendry?” Sansa asked gently.

Arya frowned. “Possibly, I don’t want to admit it but that idiot was right. I’ve turned into Tywin or Cersei. But if that’s what I have to do to keep everyone safe I’ll do it.”

Sansa grasped her sisters’ hands. “Listen to him. You do not need to kill everyone. Daenerys already agreed to revoke their lands and titles, all you have to do is get the hostages out.”

“And kill anyone who had something to do with the Red Wedding.” She said back coldly.

“Arya, you don’t have to keep killing. You’re family is back.” Sansa tried to cajole her sister but Arya shrugged her off and stood.

“Blood for blood, I won’t wipe them out entirely, but I will kill Walder Frey and any son who took part.” She said angrily and stomped away. Sansa sighed and rose to return to her tent. Arya needed to cool down, and then they could speak calmly.

Harry was awake a dressing, he reached over and kissed her deeply before letting go with a smile. “What shall we do today?”

“We need to figure out what to do with Lord Baelish with the others.”Sansa said stepping away from him so that he might take the situation seriously. Harry sighed and sat down holding her gaze.

“You should have told the Lords of the Vale how your aunt truly died.”

“If I told them now it would sound like a falsehood, they would turn against me and accuse me of being complicit. Lysa was mad and she would have killed me, Petyr did what he had to.”

“What about what Lysa said, about the tears and the letter?” Harry asked

“I don’t want to condemn him on the ravings of a madwoman. It would be best is Daenerys appointed him to a position across the narrow sea.” Sansa said as she mulled over the situation.

Harry groaned. “Or we could just have him killed, gods know your sister would be happy enough to do it.”

Sansa rubbed her hands together with worry, she wanted to avoid violence, especially if it meant Arya descending further into her violent tendencies. And Petyr had saved her more than once. “Arya’s done enough, we can’t just use her when it’s convenient. She’s not an assassin anymore, she’s a lady.”

“I think she would argue with you on that point.” Harry said as he reached for her and pulled her into his lap. He kissed the nape of her neck and held her tight. He wasn’t trying to lay with her only comfort her and Sansa leaned into the kiss.

“We should discuss this with Daenerys and Tyrion, get an outside opinion.” Harry said as trailed kisses along her neck while Sansa nodded in agreement. She kissed him back and let him run his hands up towards her chest. She would have lay with him if it were not for someone calling for them from outside. Harry leaned his head back and groaned while Sansa laughed and kissed his nose. They both straightened their clothes and allowed their visitor in.

Mya strolled in and shot them both a mirthful grin. “Did I interrupt something?” She asked with a suggestive wink that made Sansa blush and Harry laugh. Mya served herself some wine and made herself at home.

“Rickon wants to take his new brother-in-law on a hunt. Lanna is walking about with Arya and the Queen, they invited us to join. Don’t leave me alone with these people.”

Sansa smiled, Mya actually enjoyed the company of all those people she just knew that Sansa wanted to spend more time with her sister. “Of course. Will you be wearing that?” Sansa said motioning to Mya’s leathers.

Mya let out a groan and Sansa was reminded of her sister, “We will be walking with the Queen and the future Lady of the Rock.” Sansa said with an inclination of her head.

“Only because Arya is wearing one, the Queen insisted and she always listens.” Sansa felt a twinge of jealousy at how close Daenerys was to Arya, they were always whispering in each other’s ears and laughing at some private joke. Mya strolled out and called back loudly behind her. “It will give you and your husband time to fuck again.”

Sansa blushed furiously while Harry rolled on the ground laughing as they heard the men of the camp cheer lustily. Sansa stepped out, ignoring the men, and scooped up some ice that she threw at her ridiculous husband who cried out when some of the ice ran down his shirt. He got up and gave Sansa a dangerous look that made her flee outside while he followed closely behind. She screamed when he tossed snow at her head and kicked some in his direction. Harry caught up with her quickly dragging her down to the snow laughing. He kissed and tickled her while she shoved snow on his head screaming in delight. They stopped when Nymeria and Ghost landed on them lapping up the snow from their faces. Rickon and Shaggy-dog landed on them with a war cry from her brother who tossed a large snowball at Harry while Jon looked on laughing beside Arya, Lanna, Aegon and the Queen. Lanna dragged Arya into the fray and Mya joined in, possibly with the intent to ruin her dress. Jon tossed a snowball at Aegon’s face and Danerys laughed. Daenerys bent over to try and make a snowball but it fell apart in her hands and she glared at the snow as if she were about to command it to hold its shape. Jon showed her how to make a snowball while Arya shoved snow down the shirt of their future king who was cursing and laughing.

Harry held Sansa close and whispered battle plans in her ear and Sansa felt giddy, she had not played since Winterfell and for a moment she felt her family was whole. Arya appeared with a bucket filled with snow and dumped it on their heads before running towards Jon with a wicked laugh. Sansa saw the happy wild girl that she had grown up with and felt joy. Beneath the murderous intent and the assassin training her sister was still there. Underneath the rage there was still a chance for her to live a happy life. Sansa noticed Gendry and Willas watching from the sidelines with a small smile and was grateful for his presence. Gendry had brought Arya back from the brink and even if her sister didn’t know it, he was a good influence. Mya invited them to join but they both shook their head, Willas pointed towards his leg and Gendry simply walked away. The tussle in the snow stopped when Lanna sneezed and Arya fretted over her. The two were close and Sansa felt jealous, Arya and Lanna had known each other for years in Braavos, they acted like sisters. Arya hustled Lanna away and the rest dispersed still smiling.

Sansa and Harry went back into their tent to change out of their wet clothes. Harry used the opportunity to “warm” her up with some quick and sweet love making. They changed quickly and he ran out to join Rickon and Jon on their hunt kissing her on his way out.

 Sansa joined the queen and her company by the wierwood, they were laughing at a rowdy joke Mya was making. Mya was wearing a blue velvet dress Sansa had made for her a year ago when she was still Alayne Stone. She looked very pretty and Lanna was braiding her short hair into a cute bun. Arya was wearing a white dress with grey direwolves embroidered along the shoulders, a gift from the Queen no doubt. Daenerys was braiding her hair and Sansa wanted to nudge the Queen aside and take her place with her sister. Instead she curtsied gracefully and sat on a cloak that had been laid out for her. Missandei was bundled up in furs and sat close to the fire, it never snowed in Naath.

“We’re discussing embarrassing sex stories, do you have any to add?” Lanna asked with a playful wink. Sansa stiffened while the other ladies waited.

“I’m happy to say Harrold hasn’t given me cause to add to this conversation.” Sansa said politely.

“What about you Arya?” Mya said taking the attention off Sansa.

Arya thought for a moment and Sansa was horrified that her sister had given up her maidenhead. “I had a job where a man liked young girls, showed up like a gift wrapped present. gelded him before I killed him.”

Lanna slapped Arya on the shoulder, “That isn’t the kind of story that we wanted.”

“It’s the only kind I have, I still have my maidenhead.” She added looking at Sansa who sighed with relief.

“Well get to it, gods know Gendry would be more than happy to help.” Lanna teased while Arya blushed furiously.

“Shut up stupid, like I’d ever waste my time with that kind of crap!”

Mya and Lanna laughed at her reaction while Daenerys had the good grace to cover her smile with her sleeve. Arya stood and Sansa feared that she would stomp away again when Danerys asked her to sit again. Arya pouted and sat angrily obeying her queen.

Sansa watched closely as Daenerys calmed Arya and continued to twist and braid her hair to the side weaving blue ribbons as she went along. “Have you decided on a name?” Daenerys asked Sansa kindly.

“If they’re boys Eddard and Robert. If they are girls Catelyn and Lyarra.” Sansa said happily as she ignored the envious feelings she held towards the queen.

“Good names,” Arya said as she brushed Nymeria’s fur.

“I was hoping to speak to the Queen about an issue I’m having. It’s slightly personal.” Sansa said looking towards the other women present.

“I trust Missandei and Arya with everything, Lanna will learn about whatever we speak of from either Arya or her father, and I think you trust Mya.” Daenerys said, the other women kept to their seats and Sansa fidgeted.

“It concerns Lord Baelish.” Sansa started hesitantly.

“Father hates him, he says that Baelish framed him for the attempted assassination of your brother.” Lanna said to Arya who suddenly focused on the conversation. Sansa did not know about the assassination attempt and listened closely as Lanna spoke of a Valyrian steel dagger that had found its way into the would-be assassin’s hands after Tyrion lost it in a bet to Petyr. Sansa felt a huge wave of dread and Nymeria licked her fingers in an attempt to comfort her.

“That wasn’t all, he killed my aunt Lysa. She was trying to kill me and she was raving about tears for Jon Arryn and letters for mother.” Sansa went into depth about the ravings of Lysa and her past relationship with Petyr. She also told them of her suspicions, Petyr’s plans to kill Harry and marry her placing himself in control of the Vale, the North and possibly the Riverlands. Arya’s expression darkened with each passing word.

“The tears of Lys would have killed Jon Arryn, in an older victim it would appear like a simple stomach bug and fever took them. Obviously Lysa wrote a letter to mother to throw suspicion towards the Lannisters. Petyr orchestrated the war of the Five Kings to bring three great houses to their knees under his power, vengeance for humiliating him and keeping him from our mother. He dies.”

“Arya he saved me.” Sansa pleaded, hoping to draw her sister back from the darkness.

“So did the Hound, saved you from the mob and me from the Freys, yet I left him to his long and painful death.” Arya said with a cold look in her eyes that sent chills down Sansa’s spine. “We fought side by side, but I didn’t forget Mycah. He begged me for a quick death and I left him to suffer.” Sansa felt as if an icy cold grip had taken hold of her heart. Arya glared at her with all the rage and anger she had after the butcher-boy died. Her sister was all cold fury and it scared Sansa almost as much as the corpse that had her mothers face.

“We have to deal with the hostage situation in the Twins and I need you to rally your house. You can have your vengeance after the situation in the North is dealt with.” Daenerys said finishing Arya’s braid. “Then you can kill him, or we can have a public execution so that the world knows what he has done. Whichever you prefer.”

“So long as I swing the sword.” Arya said in agreement. The cold rage left her eyes and there was nothing there but chilling apathy.

“Your brother’s cute, but broody. Do you mind if I play with him?” Lanna asked drawing the conversation away and lightening the expression on Arya’s face to playful outrage. “Stupid! He’s not a toy.”

“But he blushes so prettily whenever I flirt.” Lanna said with a laugh and the conversation flowed again.

)O(

Harrold came back later that day helping Jon carry a large boar, the wolves hopped around them but Shaggy-dog kept them in line. Harry had a few snow fox pelts tied to his belt and handed the pelts to one of his men to salt and tan. He promised the pelts to sansa for a future cloak and kissed her check. They went back to their tent and Sansa told him about her conversation with the queen.

“Your sister agreed to handle the situation. Don’t worry about it anymore. The maester said to avoid stress, twins can strain your body.” Harry said when Sansa updated him on the situation. “I’ll tell Waynwood and Royce to keep an eye on him and monitor his correspondence. He’ll be arrested for the attempt on your brother’s life and plotting the murder of Jon Arryn. I don’t want you to think about it anymore.” Harry said sitting her down next to him. Sansa nervously wrung her hangs and he stopped her by laying her down and holding her.

“We are not moving from this spot until you calm down.” He said forcefully

“We have to, Arya and Jon will be leaving soon. I have to see them off.” Sansa tried to wriggle away but he held firm.

“Then calm down.” He said as he tightened his grip.

“She’s a lady, my little sister, she shouldn’t be killing anyone.” Sansa relaxed into his embrace and held his hand.

“Your sister is about as much a lady as I am. She looks pretty in a dress, a skill I can’t claim, but she has killed more men than I have. You don’t need to protect her.”

“I never did, not even when we were girls. I tried to get her to be more lady like. To help her with her studies.” Sansa said tears pricking at her eyes. “We’re too different, I can’t reach her.”

“She loves you, she wouldn’t have threatened me if she didn’t” Sansa looked up at him and Harry smiled. “First night she showed up, when I was naked by the wierwood she held a dagger to my manhood and told me that if I ever hurt you that no one would find my body, only my manhood lying in a puddle of blood. I was so drunk and afraid I almost pissed myself. Especially since her damn wolf was there watching me like I was her next meal. No one would do that for someone that they don’t love.”

Sansa laughed into his chest and Harry admonished her. “Honestly you Starks have terrible senses of humor, does danger towards my manhood really amuse you so much.” Sansa continued to laugh with relief, her sister was not completely lost to her.

Harry had some tea brought for Sansa and made her finish it before going with her to see her brother and sister off. He walked with her towards the end of the camp and saw Arya storm out of the stables with Nymeria and a horse in tow. Gendry walked out a few moments afterwards with his own horse. He saw Sansa and bowed.

“Lord and Lady Arryn.”

“Ser Gendry,” Sansa greeted him and he continued on his way.  
“Wonder what that was about,” Sansa said as she watched Arya avoid contact with him.

“Assassin or no your sister is still a girl.” Harrold said with a smile. “She might not acknowledge it, but she is aware of him.”

“It would be a good match if he becomes the lord of the Stormlands.” Sansa said pensively and Harrold laughed.

“Leave them be love, best not to meddle with those two.” Harry kissed her nose and nudged her towards the departing party. Tyrion called out to her and she joined the Lannisters.

“Sweet Sansa, look at what my lovely daughter made for my departure.” Tyrion said as he displayed his red scarf and cap. Lanna, who was normally confident and flirtatious, blushed shyly at her fathers’ compliments. Tyrion pulled the cap over his ears and wound the long scarf about his neck.

“I told you I would make you another one.” Lanna said tugging on the scarf. “I’ve gotten better at knitting and this thing is too long. You’ll get it caught in a branch and hang yourself.”

Sansa giggle while Harry laughed at that last comment. Tyrion waved away her concerns. “Nonsense, I wouldn’t trade your first gift for all the gold in Lannisport.”

The lady Tysha bent over and adjusted Tyrion’s scarf so that it was not dragging behind him. Sansa smiled, Tyrion deserved to be loved and she was happy for him.

“Stay safe Lord Lannister.” Sansa said with a graceful bow. Tyrion smilled at her and kissed her hand. “You too sweet Sansa. Baelish will not abandon his plans just because you are not within reach. Arya wants to ride to the Vale afterwards and deal with him, I may be inclined to join her.” He whispered.

Sansa and Harry continued on their path to where Arya and Jon were. They had separated from the main host so their wolves would not bother the rest of the mounts. Daenerys and Aegon were with them, along with Willas Tyrell who greeted them amicably. He was sitting on the ground sketching Ghost. Harry went to greet Jon while Sansa approached Willas.

“I did not know you drew.” She said as she looked down at his sketch of Ghost.

“Not often, I find that I have less time for it, but I couldn’t resist.” He said motioning towards the direwolves.

“I’d never seen a dire wolf before, exceptional breed with a variety in coat colors. The illustrations in the bestiary at High Garden do them no justice. There are plenty of illustrations of dragons, I even made a few of my own. But not enough of the wolves. And the wierwoods are a good subject for drawing, each face is unique.” Willas said in an excited animated voice that Sansa had not heard before.

“Your sister told me that you enjoy breeding animals.”

“Very much so. It’s fascinating how changeable hounds are after only a few generations. The variations along make them the most moldable species. I believe that they are descendants of wolves. When you look at how different each breed is you wonder at how so much change happened over such a short amount of time. Direwolves on the other hands don’t seem to breed with normal wolves even if they hunt together. Nymeria led a large pack and never whelped a litter. Ghost is a fascinating specimen, I have never seen a mute wolf or hound, let alone an albino. Was your wolf….” Willas trailed off and looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry my lady. I forget myself. Often times my brothers tell me that I ramble worse than any maester.”

Sansa smiled at him. “No offense given Lord Tyrell. Lady was a gentle creature, although she did not grow into adulthood. She had coloring lighter than Nymerias and yellow eyes. Lady was the smallest of the litter and the gentlest. She never bit anyone and did not like to play fight like the others. Arya promised me a pup if Nymeria ever whelped. ” Sansa said watching the other wolves tussle.

“It almost gives credence to the old saying the kennel master told me. When you bond with a hound they become a reflection of you. Perhaps it’s the same for your wolves. They do seem similar to their owners.”

“We aren’t their owners”, Sansa gently corrected him. “We are their pack.”

Willas stared at her for a moment with a strange expression. Sansa was about to ask him what was wrong when Harry called her over. She excused herself and Willas thanked her for the company.

“What did Willas want?” Harry asked looking over at the other man still sketching.

“To ask me about Lady, he wanted to add his drawings of the direwolves to his bestiary.”

“Ah,” Harry said with a relieved smile.

“Were you jealous.” Sansa smiled wickedly and he laughed.

“Hardly, he’s a cripple with more interest in scrolls than women.” He said with a scoff.

Sansa frowned at him, “Don’t be unkind, it’s unworthy of you.”

“He is a cripple and a scholar. It was not an insult, just a statement of fact.” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sansa sighed and went to her sister who was speaking to Rickon.

“I want to go! They need to pay and I should be the one to bury my axe in Walder Freys head!” Rickon demanded. Arya stood firm and looked him in the eyes. “It’s my kill to make, I was there when it happened. You can kill the Boltons or the Whitehills.

Rickon stomped his foot “I want to kill the Freys!”

“Mother says you are to stay.” Arya said tilting her head up and holding her ground. “She’s coming with me. Will you deny her? It was her throat they cut. I think it should be her decision.”

Rickon kicked the ground in front of him petulantly until Arya placed her hand on his shoulder. “I know, believe me I know the _rage_. I promise you we will have vengeance, I’ll even bring you a gift.”

“No, a gift for the gods.” Rickon said suddenly calm. “Tribute for success.”

Arya had a cold look in her eyes and nodded. “A gift for the gods”

Sansa suddenly felt a chill and looked behind her. Lady Stone Heart had arrived with the brotherhood. She was veiled but Sansa still felt her gaze. She clutched Harry’s arm in fear and he held her tight. Arya noticed and shot Sansa a glare before going over to the lady. She spoke excitedly to the Lady with Rickon and Sansa looked away.

“Don’t be afraid.” Jon said “She’s no danger to you.”

“Just to my mother’s memory.” Sansa said bitterly.

Jon smiled sadly at her, “She is not long for this world. She returned with a purpose, once Frey and Bolton pay she will have no reason to exist here. Let Arya enjoy her while she can.”

Sansa looked at her brother who had saddled his horse. “I thought you were staying?”

“I want to see this through, make sure Arya doesn’t go over the edge.” Jon said looking at his sister. “Gendry isn’t enough, the Lady isn’t enough, I hope I am.”

Sansa clutched Jon’s hand and looked him in the eyes, “Thank you, she needs us. I look at her sometimes and I do not recognize the woman she has become.”

Jon patted her hand and nodded, “I will do what I can, but you know Arya has always done things her own way. Father was the only one who could change her mind when it was set.”

“It’s not nice to speak about someone when their backs are turned.” Arya said from behind them.

Sansa turned and tried to apologize but Arya held her hand up. “I’m not some feral monster, I know what I’m doing and just because it doesn’t fit with what you want for me doesn’t make me wrong. I kill people, deal with it.” Arya mounted her horse and rode off. The horn sounded and Arya rode ahead of the party to address the men.

“The Freys will pay for what they have done to our men, for breaking guest rights. The Old Gods will not forgive their sins and neither will I. Whatever happens at the Twins I want you all to remember that you are my men, my father’s men, Stark men. I hold you to a higher standard than all others, you will _not_ run amok and dishonor the North. If I find out that any of you have killed a child or taken an unwilling woman I will personally geld you and feed your manhood to Nymeria and the Old Gods.”

The men fell silent as Arya glared at them.

“Do your house and land honor, you are men of the North, blood of the first men. Do not dishonor my father’s memory or my brother’s. Now move!” Arya urged her horse forward and the men followed.

Jon hugged her goodbye and rode off, the Lady Stoneheart waved goodbye and Sansa tentatively waved back. The Lady rode away and Rickon followed atop Shaggy-dog. Sansa waited for him to return but that did not happen until the sun had set.

“She promised me his heart and head.” Rickon said smiling when he returned. “It will be tribute for the Old Gods.”

Sansa smiled nervously and let him hug her. What had become of her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At her core Sansa is a very humane person. I think she would be a little horrified by the people her siblings and mother had become. Especially since she had a tendency to romanticize past events.  
> Don't know if the Gendry chapter was well recieved.  
> Comment please


	23. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this isn't even a chapter, it shouldn't count as a chapter. I might just open another story page with all the drabbles and missfires that don't fit here. Seriously I have five or six abandones chapters. This feels weak. I'll delete it later...maybe. shit.

Valyrian Steel

Jon

 

“Rhollor’s flaming balls girl, you’ve gotten better at this.” Thoros of Myr called out as he fought Arya.

“Maybe you’ve gotten old.” Arya said with a playful grin that reminded Jon of the girl who used to sneak out of Septa Mordane’s lessons.

Jon watched carefully while his sister moved gracefully out of his way and attacked Thoros from behind. The Northern lords watched and Jon hoped that they were happy with her skill. She was leading the men but there were still those that chafed at being led by a woman.

They said that Rickon was heir in lieu of Bran, but the Queen waved these objections away. Rickon did not seem to care about who ruled Winterfell and often did as Arya told him. Before they left camp it seemed as if Rickon would come with his Skaggossi men. He was adamant that he be there to kill Walder himself, but Arya talked him down. She promised him Walder Frey’s head and heart, making Rickon agree that he would not follow. The men saw this, and the conviction in her eyes when she said she would deliver the man’s heart for the Old Gods. That won over many of the older families. This display would win over a few more.

“Your sister does your house credit.” Willas Tyrell said as he leaned against his cane.

Jon nodded curtly in agreement. He liked Willas, though sometimes the man rambled about the progress of his bestiary and littered conversations with questions about the North and his wolf. His love of books and the study of nature reminded Jon of Sam. Often times Willas and Tyrion would start at length conversations about history or Willas’ theories on the development of species’, Jon would occasionally nod but was honestly lost during most of the conversation.

“You haven’t seen her fight when she’s serious. I counted three times when she could have slit his throat. The girl is holding back.” Tyrion added while he fiddled with his scarf.

“Water dancing,” Gendry said watching Arya “She called it water dancing.”

The fight ended when Thoros thrust forward and Arya dodged bringing her blade to his heart.

Tyrion clapped and Willas joined him with a good-natured smile while Arya gave an uncharacteristically graceful curtsy. She winked playfully at Jon and went to join the Umbers and Mallisters’ who were calling her over for drinks.

They had made good time, taking a barge from Dyre Den, past the Saltpans and up the Greek Fork. They landed west of Seagaurd where a host from house Mallister welcomed them. Jason Mallister led them and asked to join them on their march in order to recover his son Patrek Mallister. The Mallisters helped them set camp and feasted them.

For the first time in many years Jon felt as if the gods were smiling down at him. Everything was going smoothly, his family was back, the lords of the Riverlands and the North were supportive, and he spied Viserion following them for several miles when they rode off. Arya had told him it was a good sign, Viserion would not have followed him if she did not trust him to some degree. Jon half thought that the dragon was following Arya, but he noticed Viserion watching him, not Arya.

Willas motioned for Jon to join him by his tent where he was drinking some beer with Tyrion and Gendry.

“My daughter has taken a liking to you.” Tyrion said when Jon arrived. “ She says that she liked to make you blush, much like you are right now.” He added with a wicked grin while Jon felt his face heat up.

“Your daughter is very lovely and kind, but I have my vows.” Jon stiffly replied remembering Lanna’s golden curls and easy laughs.

“No matter, I do not wish to marry her off. Any husband of hers would have to reside in Casterly Rock and obey her. She is my heir.”

“Then I would be ill suited.” Jon said curtly while Willas hid his grin behind his mug.

“Mya has mentioned you too, should I worry?” Gendry added with the barest hint of a smile.

Jon groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Gods save me from beautiful women with wicked hearts.”

His friends laughed in good nature and Jon felt his own shoulders shake.

The four of them ate some crab cakes and potatoes and onions, Willas dared Jon and Gendry to eat their potatoes with Dornish red pepper oil. Both men ended up shoving snow into their burning maws while Willas and Tyrion laughed. Arya joined them and ate some of the potatoes with pepper oil. She loved it and asked for more. She had gotten used to spiced foods in Essos and enjoyed the food Dornish traders would bring.

“I’m leaving tonight.” She said drawing a map of the Twins from her satchel.

“I’ll sneak and release the prisoners by the time you arrive, in case I run into complications there will be a green light in one of the windows of the Eastern tower. Keep scouts watching the shoreline, the hostages may have to swim.”

“The waters are freezing, they may not survive the swim.” Willas added.

“Then they better swim fast.” Arya said with a shrug. Jon placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. There was a time when he could understand his sisters’ feelings and thoughts with a glance. Now she was almost a stranger to him.

“Stay safe, and try to remember what father would have wanted.” He said, half pleading.

“Father is dead, the dead don’t want anything.” She tried to shrug him off but Jon clutched her chin and made her face him.

“You don’t know that. You don’t know what comes after. Honor father, not your rage.”

Arya bit her lip and nodded before standing and disappearing into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's just short interactions that I wanted in this story that didn't seem to fit anywhere else. Should have just cut it but it's the only thing I've written in weeks so....yeah


	24. Lady Frey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story isn't buttercups and rainbows.....sorry.

Valyrian Steel

Lady Frey

Sophia Frey was cold, but happy. She was gathering snowberries by the river while a few of her husband’s men stood guard. Honestly she didn’t know why they bothered, gods know Walder Frey cared little enough for her. Remembering her disgusting honor less husband caused Sophia to crush one of the snowberries in her hands. She breathed in deeply, the white leather gloves her mother had given her would stain. Sophia scooped up some snow and scrubbed her gloves. They were precious to her.

Her mother was the only one who spoke out against her marriage. Father and all four of her brothers pushed her to accept the union, told her she had no choice, that it was best for the family. Father had even threatened to disown her. A merchants daughter marrying a disgusting lord who could have been her great-grandfather. Their wedding was held at the Twins and she had heard one of her new daughters by marriage complain about how they had to procure a new rugs to cover the bloodstains from the last wedding. She heard a few guards still laugh about that night.

The wedding was plain, the wedding night almost drove Sophia to tears. But she would not cry, instead she prayed. For her lord husband’s death, that the waters would rise and sweep away him and his pathetic family, and that the Dragon Queen would save her.

Sophia smiled remembering her husband’s fear of the Dragon Queen. She had rejected his diplomatic party and the Starks had returned. Sophia didn’t know if she should feel scared or victorious. Catelyn Stark had slit the throat of the last Lady Frey. Maybe Sophia could appeal to the Queen to annul her marriage, she was compelled to marry him. But if she was pregnant it would all be for naught. Sophie touched her stomach and prayed. She wasn’t sure what she was praying for or to who, but she knew she needed help. She was late.

“My lady, the sun will be down soon. Are you almost finished.” One of the guards asked.

“Just a few more, the baker promised to make pies out of these snow berries. I’ll to have one delivered to you if we can stay a little longer.”

The guard smiled sadly at her and nodded. The men knew how much she hated being around her husband and some of his sons. They were kind and often let her stay out in return for pies.

Suddenly a howl sounded and Sophia felt dread. Everyone knew that the wolves in the Riverlands were different, they didn’t fear men. She rose grabbing her basket and was about to go to the gaurds when a flash of grey stopped her. A monster of a wolf had charged one of the guards and torn the man’s arm from his socket. It was almost as big as a horse, monstrous and relentless in its pursuit of her guards. Sophia lifted her skirts and made to run but stopped when she saw a girl standing amidst the snow in a white cloak. There was snow in her dark brown hair and her silver grey eyes showed no fear.

“Nymeria, come.” She called and the monster obeyed.  Sophia felt a chill. Dozens of wolves emerged and the girl stood there as if she was one of them.

“Who are you?” She asked with fear.

She blinked, and smiled sadly. “I am no one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's not evil, my baby Arya is not evil. But I make her do bad things. I am so sorry. I usually hate OC's in ff unless they are minor sub characters cause I often feel the authors are forcing them on the audience and are implanting themselves in the story. I have been guilty of this in the past, (highschool) but I try to keep all oc's to a minimum.   
> I only included Sophia because No one is hard to write for. Arya forces herself to be no one when she has to do something distasteful. Sophia never did anything to harm Arya's family. But she needs her face.   
> So poor Sophia had to die.   
> this was done at 4am.......fml


	25. Walder Frey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I'm down the Fallout 4 hole. It's so dark here.

Walder Frey

Walder Frey was woken by the sound of his new young bride screaming in the great hall. The pretty thing was covered in blood that matched her pretty red hair. She was weeping in hysterics screaming about wolves in the forest while one of his daughters tried to calm her. He beckoned the maester over who tried to get her to drink some sweet sleep. She shoved him away with a scream and fainted.

“Get her to her room,” he said with a wave. The pretty little thing would drive the whole keep in hysterics.

Everything had gone to hell since Tywin Lannister died, the Brotherhood and Brynden Tully had retaken Riverrun. The Brotherhood and that thrice damned pack of wolves had chipped away at their numbers. Now some dragon Queen had appeared with the lost Starks at her back refusing to even speak to his diplomatic party. His house was doomed.

Dragons, who could have seen that coming? Since the red wedding death and doom had been stalking his family. If his house was to end he would make sure the Starks and Targaryens would pay for every life. Blood for blood.

Elmar and Shirei helped some guards guide his wife to her chambers. Black Walder was around somewhere, the vicious cunt.  He would live long enough to make sure his house ended while he still clutched to life. He started to shout orders.

“No one leaves the keep until morning. I want archers on the ramparts constantly patrolling, traps will be set up all along the forest. And someone get me to my room.”

Elmar had returned and helped him to his room, the boy was a good egg. He might not be his son, but he was his blood.  

“The Lady Frey is still sleeping, shall I place a guard outside her door?”

“We need our men watching the woods, not my wife. Call the maester if she goes into hysterics again.” Walder said with a wave of his hand.

“Of course father.” Elmar bowed a bit and left.

Walder drifted off to sleep and woke with his young wife humming in bed next to him. She was sewing something and tucked snugly into bed beside him. Walder opened his weary eyes and saw that she was stitching a messy wolf.

“Keep it down,” he snapped and tried to fall asleep, but she continued with her humming. He rolled over and pinched her arm, “I said shut up you fool girl. Go to sleep, your stitches are messy and you’re keeping me up.”

“You’re right my lord Frey, but then again I am using the wrong needle.” She turned and drew a long thin blade from under the bed. Grey eyes met his and it was no longer his wife but another girl. Beautiful with dark brown locks and sharp steel grey eyes.

He was about to cry out but she brought the blade to his throat as quick as a snake. She smiled sweetly and sliced his throat. He tried to call out but only managed a slight gurgling noise when she started to cut into his chest.

“My name is Arya Stark, Wardeness of the North. This is for my brother, his men, and my mother. You’re heart is for the gods, withered and useless as it is.”

Shadows crept in around his eyes and the pain started to ebb away, she held his gaze. The last thing Walder Frey saw were her steel grey eyes.

“ _Valar Morghulis_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the needle line came to me at three in the morning on the crapper.


	26. Dragon Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick updates, read end notes

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 26

Dragonrider

Aegon watched Rhaegal tear into the goat he had slaughtered for him. His dragon gobbled the treat up in two bites. Aegon was happy to watch his dragon eat. Rhaegal’s scales shone like emeralds in the winter sun and steam rose from the snow beneath her. She was always warm. She looked up at him and snapped playfully in his direction. He was starting to love the dragon bearing his father’s name. When everyone else thought that she was always aggressive, but he started to spot her moods. She was hungry, playful, annoyed or simply challenging him. Arya had told him that Rhaegal would always test him.

“You should approach her?” Daenerys said beside him. “She’s finished.”

“She doesn’t like training so soon after eating.” Aegon said as he leaned back and waited for Rhaegal to show him she was ready.

“You know her now?” Daenerys asked with interest.

“I had to. If I didn’t spot her moods or tells Arya would toss a shoe at my head.” Aegon said with a grin.

“I thought you would be more concerned with what Rhaegal will do to you.” Daenerys smiled.

“Arya is quicker to hurt me than Rhaegal. Rhaegal hasn’t tried to kill me in over a two weeks. Hurt me sure, but not kill or maim me. I think Rhaegal trusts me.”

“Do you trust her?”

“Almost.” They watched Rhaegal hop about and Viserion approach warily.

“How is she going to do it, rescue the prisoners and kill Walder Frey?”

Daenerys sighed. “It is not my secret to tell. Suffice it to say she acquired certain skills in Essos. I’ve never met anyone deadlier.”

Aegon watched her face for any emotion but Daenerys was skilled at keeping a regal front to shield her thoughts. He let out a sigh. She still held up her walls, but everyone has walls so he figured that it was acceptable.

“I almost feel sorry for the Freys. I gave her free reign of the situation. As long as she does not kill children and she releases the prisoners, she can do as she pleases.” Daenerys said in order to keep the conversation flowing.

“Is she so fearsome?” He asked with a raised brow.

“I’ve seen her fight once at my previous wedding. I was distracted but she took down a man twice her size with a smile on her face and killed four others before she warged into Rhaegal. For a while I wondered if she was the third dragon. The song of _Ice_ and Fire.” Before Aegon could ask her anymore questions she motioned towards Rhaegal, “She is coming.”

Aegon grabbed the whip at his hip at watched Rhaegal approach him. He cracked the whip twice and she stopped. Her bronze eyes connected with Aegon’s and he reached out his hand. Rhaegal brought her snout closer to his hand and nuzzled him gently.

“It’s time.” He murmured

Aegon watched Rhaegal carefully and snapped his whip. “ _Ilagon_ ” _lay down_.

Rhaegal raised her head and started to extend her wings when he snapped his whip again. _“Ilagon!”_

She stilled, her fringe along her spine flexed and her pupils dialated. Aegon cracked the whip again and gave her no ground. He could almost hear Arya scream “The tail idiot!”

Aegon snapped the whip in the direction of the tail she was flicking and she hissed.

_“Ilagon!”_

The world stilled and all Aegon saw were bronze eyes. He dared not move. Finally she lowered her head with a rumble and her wings went flush against her side. Aegon approached slowly. There was a spot on the nape of her neck that was clear of the spiked fringe she had along her spine. Aegon mounted her and immediately decided that he would need a saddle for all future rides. One of the frills along her spine was deathly close to his manhood. He snapped the whip.

 _“Sovegon”_ he called out with as much firmness as possible.

Her wings extended and she took flight. Aegon let out a delighted whoop as the ground disappeared beneath him. The ground shrunk beneath him and he looked up at the sky with a smile. Rhaegal moved beneath him swerving upwards into the sky and bringing above the clouds. Aegon let out a victorious laugh.

He was the dragon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the next chapter I am debating on making a Patrek Mallister chapter then a gendry chapter followed by Jon. But he's such a minor character that his personality could be anything. I could cut past the escape but there is still some character exploration I want to do for Arya through other people's eyes. Thoughts, Suggestions. Also the chapters have been really short but events are happening quickly through other peoples' POV's


	27. Patrek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is faced with those that mourn her victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not a major character in the book and I thought about writing through GreatJon but I thought Patrek would be easier. As always I did not proof read. Grammar and spelling gods hate me! need to find a beta for this.

Patrek Mallister

Patrek looked up from his book and watched Greatjon Umber exercise. The older man had lost much of the muscle mass he had once boasted. He was one of the strongest men in Westeros once, the man still dwarfed Patrek but he was most definitely smaller. GreatJon was at turns full of rage or melancholy but had always been kind to Patrek and Marq Pipar. Marq Pipar had lost some of his bluster but would occasionally snap at him or Greatjon. Their imprisonment had been terrible and they had not spent a single day in the past six years apart.

The Red Wedding had been difficult on all of them. Especially when they paraded their king in front of them with Grey Winds head attached, they laughed. Greatjon and Marq had charged them and hurled obsceneties. The Frey men had beaten them and Patrek had wished that he had attacked too. His leg had been hurt in the fight, their maester had tended to him but nothing changed the fact that he was a prisoner of the men who had killed their King and the Lady Stark.

The only thing that made their imprisonment bearable was the new Lady Frey. She was a pretty young merchant’s daughter who was as much a prisoner of circumstance as he was of this cell. She would bring them books, quills, ink, and occasionally snow berry pies. Sophia had promised one for the men guarding them and another for them. Since her arrival they had finally received news from the outside and for once there was hope on the horizon.

Daenerys Targaryen had allied with the lost Starks. Gretjon Umber was preparing his body for battle, swearing he would fight in the vanguard if it would kill him. Marq had joined the older man along with Patrek, neither could keep up. The man seemed like he had some force driving him forwards to become stronger by the day. The Lady Frey had smiled kindly at that and promised to pray for them. Patrek was worried, it was getting late and she always visited or sent something up for them.

A few months ago she had brought him a book of poems, when he reached for it their hands touched and the Lady blushed. It was wrong, he knew she was married but she was the only beautiful thing he had seen in years. Sophia had deep red hair the color of wierwood leaves and aqua green eyes that reminded Patrek of the waters by Seaguard. She was kind and beloved by the guards who always looked forward to her treats. Sophia had brought a few carved effigies of the Seven for him and Marq to pray to, and even offered to bring a small wierwood sapling she had spied in the forest for GreatJon. She pouted a little when Lord Umber kindly explained that it would not last long indoors. Instead she brought GreatJon a medallion carved from wierwood of his house sigil.

Patrek was in love, with a married woman who could very well be pregnant with the child of Walder Frey. She had told him yesterday that she was two months late and she could not hide it from the maester for much longer. Even if he wasn’t a prisoner of her husband it was hopeless. Perhaps Walder had found out about her condition and kept her movements restricted, or she could have miscarried. Patrek stood up in fear at that thought and called out to the guards.

“The Lady Frey, is she all right?!”

“Shut up back there, it’s none of your concern!” The burly one, Boros, called out. He had always been an ass.

Julien, another familiar guard appeared. “She and her guards were attacked by that thrice damned wolf pack, the Lady is ok but the men…were massacred. She was in hysterics when she made it back and fainted. They carried her up to her room a while ago. I don’t think we’ll be getting any pies.” Julien looked worried, he had always been kind and never abused them or laughed at the jokes made about the Red Wedding.

“Thank you.” He called out.

“Calm down or you’ll get the poor lass in trouble.” GreatJon said in a lowered voice. “You don’t need the men asking why a prisoner is so concerned with the Lady Frey.”

Patrek nodded, GreatJon was right, he sat down and tried to seem disinterested. An interrogation about their relationship was the last thing he needed. He tried to read the last book she had brought for them, a book of Northern Tales my maester Cressen.

A timid knock sounded at the door and Patrek looked over his shoulder. The guards welcomed Sophia and she shyly offered them a plate of apple tarts. “I’m sorry I lost the snowberries, I was so frightened I dropped the whole basket.” Boros and Julien thanked her for the treats and dismissed her apology.

“You should be resting my lady.” Julien said with concern and Patrek craned his neck to see her. She was wearing a blue dress with a white cloak and a brown satchel while holding a large black cat.

“I could not sleep, please don’t tell on me. The maester would just give me some sweet sleep and that always gives me headaches.” She clutched the cat to her chest and looked up at the men with pleading eyes. Julien nodded and offered the plate back to her but she refused. “The treats are for you two, Lord Frey plans a hunt for the morning. I fear I gave you more work.”

Julien nodded and bowed with Boros. She walked past them and set the cat down before taking her seat and smiling kindly at him and the his companions.

“Are you alright my lady?”

“Just a little shaken up,” Today she kept her distance and had no books or quills, but he could not begrudge her forgetfulness at a time like this. The cat curled at her feet. Patrek found it odd since Sophia had been scratched by a cat as a young child and never liked the beasts since. She also said that they sometimes gave her and her mother sneezing fits.

“The beast is not bothering you?” he asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at the cat.

“You told me they sometimes give you sneezing fits.”

“Oh that, I must have grown out of it.” She said with an odd smile and she bent down and stroked the beast. “This one is a good friend, she tells me things.”

“Lass, you sure you don’t need to rest?” GreatJon asked. She blinked then Patrek heard a grunt and a clatter another thud sounded and he saw Julien fall to the ground. Sophia stood up and went to the men, she took the keys from Juliens side and rushed to the cage.“We have to move, Now. Leave everything grab their weapons and follow me.”

“What’s going on is this a trick?” Marq asked with suspicion while Patrek looked on in confusion.

“If you don’t move your ass I’ll make GreatJon carry your stupid ass out myself.” She snapped. Patrek had never seen her curse, much less call Jon something other than Lord Umber. “Move or die.”

The men followed her and she guided them down the steps until they reached the bottom of the tower. Sophia held her hand up indicating they should stop, there were voiced out in the hallway and someone laughed.

“I’ll take care of them.” Greatjon said holding up Juliens sword Sophia clutched his elbow, “No, I’ll distract them and come back when it’s safe.”

“No, I have been held prisoner by these sons of whores for too long, tonight I get justice for my king.” Marq nodded agreeing with him but Sophia grabbed him and shoved him away from the door. Only it wasn’t Sophia, it was another girl with angry grey eyes and brown hair.

“You don’t know how many are out there.” She hissed. “I promised to get you out of here with as little bloodshed as possible. I command you to stay and wait for my signal.”

“Witch” GreatJon hissed while Marq and Patrek looked on in wide-eyed amazement.

“I have a name, Arya Stark and I have your justice right here.” She said pulling out a head from her satchel. “A gift for the gods.”

Walder Frey, the man they had spent the past six years hating was dead and this small girl was holding his head like a street vendor would hold a gourd. Something dawned on Patrek and a sense of dread filled him.

“Where is Sophia? What have you done with her?”

Arya looked up at him and bit her lip. “I needed her face,”

All he could see was red and Patrek charged at her but GreatJon held him back. “I liked the lass too, but this is your queen.”

“She wanted to die, she thanked me before it happened. She didn’t want to have that mans baby and when I told her I was going to get you out she thanked me.” Arya said in a hushed tone.

Patrek stilled and looked at her. “It was a gift, the final gift and she thanked me for it.”

“I loved her.” He said weakly.

“I’m sorry.” He looked up at her and the harsh expression was gone from her face only sadness.

Patrek slumped down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He was being ridiculous, crying over another man’s wife but he loved her anyways.

“I’m going to distract them, count to twenty then follow me out.” She left them behind and Patrek heard Sophia’s voice call out. He covered his ears, he didn’t want to hear Sophia’s voice coming out of that _thing_.

“Come on boy, we need to go.” GreatJon said gently as he helped Patrek up.

Arya stood in the hallway and shoved something into her satchel.

“We need to move, the whole castle will be on alert.”

They followed her lead as she navigated through the Twins taking them towards the Eastern gate. They halted.

“Why are we stopping? The gates are right around that corner through the door.” Marq asked.

“Because I don’t know what is around that corner stupid. Keep a look out.” She let down the cat she had been carrying and her eyes went white.

“Warg.” Greatjon whispered in wonder as the cat calmly disappeared around the corner.

“What’s that?” Marq asked.

“Something the children of the forest taught the first men.” GreatJon said with a smile.

 A moment passed before Arya awoke from her trance.

“Can you all swim.” Patrek and Mark nodded but Greatjon didn’t.

“I can paddle.” He said gruffly and Arya sighed.

“You might have to paddle fast. We’re going out that window and along the ledge. We’ll only have to swim for a few feet. Then we run towards the trees. Seaguard and Umber men are waiting. The water is freezing and your bodies will seize up, don’t scream.” She rose up to the window and disappeared. They followed her along the ledge until it ended and she stopped. “They will hear the splash unless you wait. Wait for the wolves to howl. She leaned back against the wall and her eyes went white again.

A lone wolf cry sounded and suddenly dozens more joined in until the noise was almost deafening. Arya dropped down into the cold water below and they followed, swimming towards the call of wolves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know he's supposed to be imprisoned in Seaguard but lets say that the Crown released Lord Mallister if he swore fealty and they left Patrek with the Freys to control Jason Mallister. Comments please!


	28. Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya returns from the Twins and Gendry makes an attempt to bridge the gap between them.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 28

Gendry Waters

Gendry knelt in the cold snow with Jon and the wolves. While the Skaggossi, Umber and Seagaurd men watched the shoreline for any sign of Arya and the hostages Gendry watched Nymeria. She was still and had not moved since her howl a few moments before. They held back behind a copse of trees by a hillock. More men from camp had wanted to join but were told to hold back so that the Frey scouts would not spot a large force moving. Jason Mallister and Jon were watching the shoreline closely while Shaggy-dog, Ghost and Nymeria were listening, smelling and watching with their heightened senses. Gendry didn’t know much about wolves but he did know that they would sense Arya long before any of the men did.

The men were on edge, everything was riding on a girl who barely surpassed five feet. She went into a fortress alone and was expected to come out with the hostages. No word had been sent in the three days since she disappeared. Jason Mallister and Mors Umber were doubtful of Arya’s abilities.

“I say we march in the morning, they could have set up a cell for your pretty sister and we wouldn’t even know it.” Mors muttered.

“I still don’t understand how you could send Ned Starks daughter in that nest of vipers.” Jason Mallister added.

Gendry resisted the urge to snort in derision, Jason Mallister obviously had no clue what kind of girl Arya was. Jon watched the water’s edge and didn’t say a word, his hands were buried in Ghosts white fur.

“It’s colder than the Strangers tits!” Brynden Tully grumbled.

Before Gendry could ask how the older man knew what the Stranger’s tits felt like Nymeria bolted forward. Gendry followed carrying a cloak and boots for Arya. Jon had the dress, Pate had suggested a change of clothes for everyone who had been in the icy cold waters. They could not light a fire so close to the keep without alerting the enemy forces of their presence.

Arya was helping a man so large that he could only be Greatjon Umber, a man with the Mallister look was helping him up from the other side while a sickly looking blonde man followed with chattering teeth. They all had blue lips and were shivering. Greatjon could barely hold himself up and Marq Piper looked half dead. Nymeria allowed Greatjon to collapse on top of her.

“My lords and lady, remove your wet clothes at once” Pate ordered

Arya began to strip and Gendry held up the cloak to shield her from her men. She snorted but Jon held up his own cloak to block any possible view of her. She rolled her eyes and stripped while Gendry avoided looking at her. He handed her some warm socks he had placed inside his shirt to keep warm. She dressed quickly and snatched the cloak from him when she finished.

“They were warm, thank you.” She muttered before leaving. She shoved a bag at Jon and told him to hold it open while she shoved snow in the satchel to keep it fresh. Gendry didn’t have to ask what was in the satchel. Jon mussed Arya’s hair and she smiled she made a motion to give him the satchel but he shook his head.

Jason Mallister was hugging his son tightly while Mors joked with his nephew about getting him a woman. Marq was being tended to by maester Pate and Brynden Tully who informed him of his father’s death. The man looked blankly up at Brynden and nodded taking the extra blanket he was offered. Patrek stormed towards Arya who had taken a seat in between Ghost and Nymeria to get warm.

“Where is her body? Her family will want it back.”

“I’m not in the habit of leaving evidence, there is no body.” Arya said from her seat while Nymeria and ghost watched him closely. Shaggy-dog joined them, the three…four wolves watched Patrek Mallister who seemed unafraid. Whether it was courage or foolishness he stepped forward and started arguing with her.

“You kill a good woman and didn’t have the decency to return her body to her loved ones. What kind of monster are you?!”

“The kind that doesn’t leave a mess.” Arya said coldly Shaggy stepped forward with growl. “I’m sorry for your loss but I will not apologize for what I did, you are free and Walder is dead.”

Patrek was about to argue more but his father held him back, “Thank you my lady for returning my son, excuse us.” Jason Mallister said with a slight bow. Gendry let out a sigh, _what did she do this time?_

Pate approached her and she handed him what looked like a mass of red hair, “ _Valar Morghulis_ ”

“ _Valar Dohaeris_ ” Pate responded as he slipped whatever Arya handed him into one of his sleeves. He handed her a bit of the tea he had kept warm inside and insulated flask and moved on to the other men.

“Should I ask what that was all about?” Gendry said as he approached her.

Arya shrugged her shoulders, “You can ask, but I won’t answer.” Gendry let out a sigh and sat next to her, Nymeria nuzzled him momentarily and went back to keeping Arya warm.

“Your mother was worried, you should see her once we get back to camp.” Jon said as he approached them.

Arya nodded and smiled a little. “I finally did it.”

Jon nodded and ruffled her hair, “Yes you did. Let’s head back. We have a big day tomorrow.”

They all headed towards the horses to get the former hostages something to eat and celebrate their safe return. Venison stew was served and Greatjon ate six bowls on his own. Arya dumped some of Dornish pepper oil into her stew with some bread. The men asked the former hostages and the Lady Stark to regale them with the tale of their escape. There was silence as Patrek Mallister glared at Arya and Marq Piper sullenly looked at his feet. Greatjon was the first to speak up.

“This little lady disguised herself as a serving wench and took out two men before releasing us. Then when we went down the tower we ran into thirty Frey men and she turned into a wolf, I turned into a bear and carried them out.”

A few of the men jeered while others laughed good naturedly. Gendry was sure that the truth was far darker. Arya had killed someone precious to Patrek Mallister to reach Walder Frey.

She rose while Gretjon’s tale got progressively taller and went to her tent. Gendry didn’t know what to do or say. He was never good with words and before he didn’t need to be, at least not with her. While they were on the road they trusted each other enough to do what was necessary and watch each other’s back. Now…

Gendry finished his share of the stew and went into his tent, he stared up at the roof and couldn’t sleep. He had searched, every farfetched story, every skinny brown girls face. It’s why he looked after Jeyne and Willow for so long, why he didn’t see how Jeyne looked at him. One night while he was working the forge she had shown up in a long cloak with only a shift underneath and tried to kiss him. He had shoved her back so harshly out of the surprise that her back hit the wall behind her. Since then she wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Lem and Tom had laughed at him and called him a steer. After that Gendry was glad to go to Riverrun. The large keep kept them far enough apart and he was happy when she took up with a knight. Jeyne deserved to be happy with someone who actually looked at her and not at the ghost of some girl who might never come back.

Gendry sat up and looked at the bundle at the corner of his tent. He snatched it up and made his way towards Arya’s tent. When he stormed in Arya looked up momentarily from sharpening her blade beside Nymeria.

He was never good with words so he tossed the bundle at her feet and paced while he waited for her to open it. He knew every piece in there by heart. He had worked the metal and the leather every night, tossing his mistakes and adding wolf emblems to the ones he liked. Bracers and shoulder pads and a ribbed leather chest piece. Necklaces and rings, bracelets and anklets, all with compartments. Gendry knew she liked to be sneaky, he knew she liked to move quietly. He wanted the metal in her armor to shine but she would not like it if it caught the light at the wrong time. Everything was darkened to hues to gray and blue, save for the jewelry. In case she ever wanted to play the lady.

“I didn’t know how tall you’d get or what your measurements would be, Tobho told me a little about Valyrian Steel and the Queen asked me to have a go at some of the ingots she brought back. I used those on the bracers and chest piece, the lighter ones with the fur lining, since it’s winter.” He stopped pacing and looked at her. The other ones I made with good steel, there were a few blades, daggers and throwing knives. You always liked the lighter quicker weapons. I left them behind since you seem so fond of your needle.”  He clenched his fists and waited.

“Is this how you’ve spent your years. Making weapons and armor for a dead girl?” She asked with a raised brow.

“You weren’t dead, not to me.” Gendry held his ground and stood straight.

Arya stared at him, for the first time in a long time she actually looked at him. Gendry held her gaze and she nodded, biting that damnable lip. She picked up some of the jewelry and scowled.

“The necklace folds out into a blade and the gem is removable on that comb. The bracelet and anklet have removable lock picks, and the ring has a little compartment.” He added hoping to wipe that scowl off. Arya actually smiled and set the jewelry gently aside. She picked up the chest piece and twisted it to test the flexibility. She looked closely at the studs and the dire wolf on the chest and shoulders.

“I thought you were a knight?” She said quietly.

“I like making things when my mind is troubled, it was always troubled. I didn’t know where you were.” He kept the emotion out of his voice and watched her face for any indication that he was reaching her.

“I was fine, you didn’t have to worry.” Arya said gently then she looked up at him and snapped. “Stupid!”

She was back, truly back. Calling him stupid was the closest thing he’s ever get to forgiveness. Gendry bowed with a grin. “My lady” and left dodging a shoe Arya tossed at him. He slept well that night.

)O(

The next morning Gendry woke to Nymeria jumping on him and licking his face. The heavy knocked the wind out of him and he shoved her off with a breathless laugh. She hopped about him for a while acting like an oversized puppy while he changes and bolts out when Arya calls for her.

Gendry strapped his sword to his side and his blacksmiths hammer to the other. Shields got in his way, he preferred broad swords, axes and on occasion maces. In a bind he used his hammer when his other weapons were lodged in someone’s chest plate or lost in a scuffle. He was good with most weapons and found some skill with the war hammer but he dropped it as soon as he was compared to Robert.

The camp was in a frenzy with men arming themselves and saddling their horses while Arya spoke with Greatjon and Jon Snow at the center of it all. Arya was wearing the armor Gendry had made for her and he felt a stupidly broad grin spread across his face. She looked good. Arya looked up at him for a moment and realized why he was grinning like an idiot. She scowled at him and flashed him a very unladylike hand gesture that drew her brother’s attention. Jon snow motioned for Gendry to join them as they looked over a map Arya had scrawled messily onto a sheet of paper.

“Mallister already knows the drill we approach from the Eastern gate while they watch the Western gate. His men are taking their boats across the river. I want no bloodshed unless absolutely necessary.” Jon said motioning towards the crude map as he spoke.

“You’re the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch not of the North.” Greatjon said with a glare. “My Lady, what are your orders.” He said with a nod towards Arya.

Arya looked to Gendry who held her gaze and nodded. “No harm to the servants, women or children. I want a complete surrender, we have dragons that can be here within two days. If Black Walder and his family don’t give me their unconditional surrender they die. I will give them one chance.”

“It’s more than they deserve.” Greatjon said sullenly.

“My father would make the attempt to spare bloodshed. Anyone who does not give up their weapons dies.” She looked up at Greatjon. “Anyone that my mother identifies as having been complicit in the Red Wedding will be beheaded or sent to the wall to be thrown at the wights.”

Greatjon nodded “Good, those do not deserve mercy. Your corpse mother will be pleased.” He looked over at the veiled woman who was waiting for her horse to be mounted. Gendry knew that the Lady did not sleep or eat, she simply planned. When Greatjon heard about Lady Stoneheart he had knelt before her as if she was still the Lady Stark.

“Have we finished with the boring military drabble.” Tyrion asked as he waddled towards them with Willas and Pate.

“What took you so long Lord Tyrion,” Arya asked with a slight inclination of her head.

“My lovely wife was not here to rub my sore legs on this cold morning. They cramp often, Pate graciously offered to help. I found Willas sleeping on a makeshift desk.”

“Sorry, I started writing a letter to my brother and sister when I dozed off.”

“You have ink on your face.” Gendry said spotting writing on Willas’ cheek which the man immediately started to wipe clean.

“Damn it Waters, I was hoping it would stay there during our peace talks.” Tyrion muttered his fun dashed.

Arya grinned at the small man. “He would have been taken very seriously.”

“Of course a man with ink on his face has to be serious.” Willas said defensively as he rubbed his cheek and beard. The men chuckled but Greatjon glared at Tyrion.

“I still don’t understand, what is a Lannister is doing here.”

“He killed Tywin and his daughter is a dear friend of mine.” Arya said with a shrug.

“Besides I owe Arya a debt that cannot be repaid.” Tyrion said as he pulled his red knit cap snuggly over his head.

“You mean the lives of her family?” Greatjon said aggressively

“Did I lop of Ned Starks head? No. Did I plan the Red Wedding? No. My debt to her is personal and precious.” Tyrion said with a derisive tone that ended the conversation.

“We’ll move out, Ser Gendry I want you Willas, Brynden and Tyrion in the diplomatic party with Arya and me.” Jon said as he rolled up the maps.

Gendry remembered why Jon brought him and nodded, he didn’t think it was necessary anymore, Arya had been sated and did not wish to cull the whole of the Twins. He agreed anyways just to watch her back.

Arya mounted her wolf tossing her cloak over Nymeria’s back. She looked like a character out of some legendary song or old North tale. Her mother mounted the Dornish steed who seemed jittery with the new rider.

They moved out at a decent pace for the men on foot and arrived at the Twins shortly before noon.

Black Walder Frey stood behind the portcullis with Elmar Frey and his men, the marksmen on the ramparts had their arrows trained on them. Arya rode ahead on Nymeria’s back and called out to Black Walder.

“In the name of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, breaker of chains and about a dozen other title I don’t very much care to list, I Arya Stark, Wardeness of the North call for your surrender. Be quick about it before the dragons arrive.” She dismounted Nymeria and tapped her feet with a smile. “But please resist, that sounds like infinitely more fun.”

Gendry didn’t know if he should smile or groan so he kept his face as still as stone. Arya was no diplomat.

“I have some conditions.”

“Of course, but I have listed the only conditions the Queen and I have agreed to accept. The Freys will surrender their titles and lands to me. Members of your family and household will be released once they have been found innocent of participating during the events of the Red Wedding, and your servants will be allowed to leave with whatever goods they can carry. Simple enough for you?” Arya said with a victorious smile.

Black Walder went red in the face and his men looked at each other in worry.

“Or do you want to tempt the dragons.” She added with a satisfied smirk.

“Do you truly think that the Freys of the crossing will give in to your demands so easily. How do you suppose you’ll verify who is guilty and who is innocent? And who will answer for the crime of my great-grandfathers death and dismemberment?” He yelled

“I killed him, but it was no crime. It was justice.” She said tossing her braid over shoulder in derision.

“They aren’t even asking about the poor lass.” Greatjon mumbled sadly.

“As for verification who better than the victims to testify.” She turned with warm grey eyes.

“Mother, if you could please point out any familiar faces.” The Lady Stoneheart stepped forward and lowered the veil covering her face glaring at Black Walder and his ilk. Black Walder took a step back.

“The dead walk, dragons are flying towards your steps and wolves have caught your scent.” Arya stepped forward. “Surrender and your people will survive, your sisters and cousins will live to see the end of this winter. Fight and I will feed you to my wolf.”

Jon stepped forward and placed his hand on Arya’s shoulder. “If any of you or any of your men wish to avoid my sister’s wrath all your crimes will be cleared if you join the night’s watch.” The Lady glared at him but Arya nodded in agreement. Gendry was close enough to them to hear Arya whisper to her mother, “Winter will have them, and the dead as well.” The lady nodded in agreement and veiled herself once again.

“Decide Lord Frey, will you live at the Wall or die in your keep.” Arya finished while she looked up at him.

Elmar Frey stepped forward, “I surrender, but please I need safe passage for my sister.” Walder shoved the younger man back.

“Shut your mouth you fool, do you really think they’ll keep their word?!” he snapped.

“Our word is greater than yours.”Arya growled. The wolves joined her and their heads lowered and snarled at Black Walder.

“I surrender!” Elmar called out and a few more agreed. The men seemed to be divided over who to side with.  Arya turned towards Jon to say something when Black Walder snatched a crossbow from one of his men and fired it at Arya. Gendry pushed her out of the way but was knocked back when he felt the arrow hit the side of his neck. Warm sticky blood spilled down his side and her heard Arya cry out his name in a desperate tone. He turned to look at her and saw the same expression she had when he knelt and received his knighthood. He had seen it only for a moment and thought she had been angry, now he realized he really was a stupid bull headed boy. She was scared.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! :D  
> Comments are greatly appreciated and help encourage me to write.


	29. Lord Commander Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so all the comments made me realize that I needed to update this as soon as possible. I was going to let the last chapter linger then update after the new year, but here you go! Merry Christmas.

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 29

Lord Commander Snow

Jon stared down at Gendry Waters as his blue eyes began to lose the color they once had in life. Jon had seen eyes like that far too many times in battle from men under his command. It was too late for any maester to be of help. Gendry held Arya’s gaze and Jon’s sister could not look away.

“Don’t die stupid, I didn’t give you permission to die. Your lady commands you to keep breathing.” She said shaking him. Gods help him, Jon was sure Gendry was trying to obey her.

“Pate! We need Pate! PATE! ” Arya called out “Gendry stay here, please you’re my pack. You’re my pack.” she begged. Gendry struggled for breath one last time and his body went slack as Pate arrived. Nymeria pawed at him and whined.

“I’m sorry my lady, but he has passed.” Pate said gently. Jon had only seen that look on Arya’s face once, when Bran fell from the tower and they were told that he would most likely die. It was grief and fear and anger.

“We need to retreat,” Jon said gently holding his sisters shoulder. She looked at him and Jon felt an icy grip on his spine.

“Greatjon!” Arya called out coldly.

“Orders my Lady.”

“Alert the archers, I don’t want a single man on the ramparts breathing. Shields up to protect them, and someone send a Raven to Daenerys. I want this place in flames.” Greatjon nodded with a smile and gathered his men. A few set aside to hold their shields over Arya and Jon.

“Thoros, bring me Thoros!” Arya called out desperately. The men parted and the Red Priest knelt beside them.

“Bring him back, please.” Arya begged.

“I can’t. I haven’t been able to since…her.” Thoros said closing his eyes.

“Then what use are you?!” Arya snapped and went back to cradling Gendry’s head.

“The men have taken position, orders my lady.” Greatjon asked.

“Signal the Seagaurd men, I don’t want a single man slipping through their grasps. And get me through that portucullis so I can show Black Walder his insides!” She growled.

Jon knelt besides her, “You don’t have to do this, think of what father would want. He would never condone a massacre.”

“Father is dead, the dead don’t care for anything.” She said brushing Gendry’s hair back. Nymeria whined and nudged him a bit.

“Then what would Gendry want? He did not want bloodshed.” Arya looked up at him, her eyes cleared a bit.

“They killed him.” She said in a weak voice, the tears had started to fill her eyes. Jon had not seen her cry since she was a small girl.

“Black Walder killed him, many people inside had nothing to do with it. Please Arya. Show mercy.” Jon pleaded.

Aryas eyes narrowed in anger and Jon knew that he had said the wrong thing. “What about the Red Wedding was merciful? Did you see what they did to Robb, to mother? They don’t deserve mercy.”

“If you will not do it for Father or Gendry do it for me, Please.” Jon brushed the hair back from Arya’s face and made her face him.

“Why do you care about the Freys?” she asked angrily.

“It’s not the Freys, I’m trying to save.” Jon said hoping to reach her.

Arya, looked at him with some confusion. She blinked in realization. “I haven’t needed saving in a very long time Jon.” The anger had left her voice and all there was left was grief.

“You’re my sister, I will never stop trying to save you.” Jon hugged her and ruffled her hair. She relaxed into his embrace and he felt tears on the nape of his neck.

“He’s my pack Jon, I just got him back. I have to get him back. He’s my pack.” Her voice cracked and Jon’s heart broke just a little.

“Only death can pay for life.” Pate said gently aside, the Lady Stoneheart, Brynden Tully and Thoros stood with him. Arya looked up at them and the fear was back in her eyes.

“No, not her. Mother no, she’s my mother you can’t have her. Mommy no!” Arya blocked Gendry and pleaded with her mother. “You can’t we just found each other. We were supposed to get it back, all the time, Winterfell, we were supposed to get it back! You can’t take her! I won’t let you!”

“It’s better this way lass, she wants this. It’s her choice.” Brynden said kindly.

Thoros nodded in agreement. “She’s lingered too long with nothing but anger to sustain her. This is her choice, her first choice not made of anger or hatred. Let her choose the light.”

“Fuck your light! This is my mother!” Arya said drawing her blade but Jon held her back.

 She fought against him until the Lady knelt and lifted her veil. Before Jon had only seen cold fury and hatred in that face, but now he saw a glimmer of the woman he had once known in Winterfell. The loving mother he was always jealous of Robb for having. The one he always wished he had. She wiped the tears from Arya’s face like she had with so many of her children and smiled softly. Arya seemed to understand and shook her head, “No, no, no, you can’t. I need you.”  The lady stroked her daughter’s cheek and handed her a Valyrian Steel blade and an iron crown.

“That blade, was once part of Ice. Tywin Lannister had the great sword divided. This one was renamed Oathkeeper, the other Widows Wail. The crown was your brothers.” Thoros explained for the Lady. “I believe she wants you to carry them in her place.”

“I’d rather have you.” Arya said the tears spilling from her eyes. “I’d rather have my mother.” The lady leaned over and kissed Arya on her forehead then clutched her throat to speak.

“Stay strong my pup, your family still needs you. I’ll send your love to your father.” She rasped. She looked towards Jon and nodded, he knew it was time.

Arya went limp and reached out to her mother. “Jon, make it stop. Please.” She pleaded in the tiniest of voices.  Gods help him he wanted to but he held her back as the Lady Stoneheart leaned over to kiss Gendry. A light came from within her and transferred to Gendry who took a breath as the lady fell back. Arya let out a sound that was a mix between a mangled cry and a whimper and Nymeria let out a mournful howl, Shaggy-dog joined her and even Ghost tilted his head back. The men stood by watching and waiting. Gendry sat up and looked around touching his neck where the bolt once was, he looked to the Lady first then to Arya and his surprised face softened.

“I’m sorry my lady, I tried.” Arya rushed towards Gendry throwing her arms around him and crying.

“Stupid stubborn bullheaded idiot.” Arya said beating his chest.

“I know my lady, I know.” Gendry apologized and held her gently. A few of the men murmured and Jon knew that there would be talk of the two being a couple. Arya reared back and punched Gendry square in the face knocking him out and causing Brynden Tully and Greatjon to laugh.

“I ordered you not to die!” she shouted at his unconscious body. Jon let out a surprised laugh and held her back.

“He can’t hear you dear.” He explained, and she glared at him. “He’ll hear plenty when he wakes up.” She snapped. She looked to Brynden, “Uncle, I want her body tended to by the silent sisters, we’ll send her down the river towards her family home. She was a Tully first.” Brynden nodded and Pate helped the man carry the Lady Starks corpse.

Jon ruffled Arya’s hair and she looked up at him. A dragon’s cry sounded above them and they looked up. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flew above them and the call of dragons shook the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly surprised more people didn't see this coming, and if you did thank you for not spoiling!  
> comments encourage all authors


	30. Ice in her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Freys learn what it means to piss off a Stark with access to dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new image is Aegon, I drew him like I see him in my head. Shmexy  
> u like?

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 30

Ice in her Heart

Daenerys heard Aegon give a delighted shout above her and smiled. Despite her misgivings over interfering at the Twins the ride to the river fortress proving enjoyable. Aegon had insisted that they depart for the Twins as soon as possible to show a unified front. The people had to know that dragons had returned and the Targaryens were united. Or so he had insisted, Daenerys was certain that he mostly wanted to show off to his newfound brother Jon. Aegon was quickly becoming a proficient rider though he felt the need to strap himself to the saddle. Daenerys only ever used the straddle chains when there was a storm or she slept. Mostly she did not need to use the reigns or the whip. She trusted Drogon to know what she needed and to respond to her vocal commands.

"I see them." Aegon called out bringing Rhaegal closer. Her nephew relied on the reigns and the whip, the reigns had been clasped to Rhaegals horns since it was obvious that it would be pointless to place them anywhere near a dragons snout. Her child watched her with eyes of molted bronze. Rhaegal had not always been wild, but Daenerys had broken her child's trust when she had her and Vyserion entombed, disappearing after the fact did not help. She was happy that Rhaegal had become so taken with Aegon but was jealous nonetheless.

Drogon shuddered underneath her and surged forward, he smelled blood.

"Trouble?" Aegon asked noticing Rhaegal react to the smell in a similar fashion.

"They smell blood on the wind. Remember this is Arya's vendetta, we may be royalty but the North demands blood. Follow her lead...within reason." Daenerys added the last part, her friend had almost come to blows with Ser Waters over the issue, she would let Arya control the situation for as long as possible. Aegon nodded in agreement but Daenerys knew that her nephew was eager to prove himself.

As they drew closer Daenerys saw archers on the battlements aiming at the Northern men who were holding up a shield formation. A few had fallen out of formation due to death or injury. Aegon looked towards her and they both nodded, it was time to unleash their dragons. She was grateful for her breastplate and light armor.

"Take the western battlements, I'll deal with the eastern tower rendezvous afterward with Arya for her... plans." Daenerys was about to say orders but they were royalty and a Queen did not take orders from any lord or lady.

They parted Aegon had Rhaegal dive towards the western tower and carry away a few archers from the battlements. Rhaegal tossed one of the men into the air breathing fire as he fell and snatched his burning body up in two bites.

Drogon launched his flames at the Freymen on the eastern ramparts, an arrow whizzed past her ear and she felt rage. Drogon let out an angry bellow that matched her rage and rose high. The world seemed to still above  the clouds and Daenerys took in a deep breath before her child dove down. His wings were flush against his sides and as they drew closer to the tower he let out a long stream of fire.

The stone began to melt and the smell of charred flesh and ash reached her nose. Daenerys called for Drogon to stop, he halted snatching up a soldier who had tried to jump of the tower. The people of the Twins started to stream out of the keep and archers began to pick them off. Drogon swooped down and landed in front of the western tower. His tail snapped at the people and he let out a growl. Screams sounded and they retreated back into the keep.

Arya screamed "The portcullis, don't let them drop the portcullis!" Drogon lunged forward shooting fire at the gate guards letting out a deafening cry. Frey men retreated further into the keep in terror.

The Northern men surged forward with Arya at the head riding on the back of her dire-wolf. She shot Daenerys a wicked grin.

"The North remembers!" She cried out and her men matched her war cry.

"For Robb!"

"Winterfell!"

"Winter is Coming!"

"Iron from Ice!"

"Above the Rest!"

House words, war cries and even some phrases in the old tongue were shouted out as the Northernmen and Rivermen surged into the keep.  Cries of terror and pain echoed out of the keep for a little under an hour before the survivors were shepherded out. They were bound at the wrists and shied away from her dragon. The Northern men forced them to kneel and wait. More prisoners joined them until it seemed the entire keep knelt before her. It seemed that most had surrendered.

Jon Snow approached sheathing his bloody sword, "She agreed to spare any who surrender and only kill those who put up a fight." He spared the prisoners a glance and looked back to her. "Except Black Walder." Daenerys nodded in understanding, Arya had said that there would be a few Freys that she would not let live no matter what.

Viserion flew overhead and let out  a cry, her child had followed them to the Twins but gave Rhaegal a wide berth during the trip. Jon smiled up at Viserion and Daenerys thought that it was a rare yet endearing sight, the man smiled like it hurt him a little to do so.

"She'll stay out of the fighting," Daenerys said motioning towards her child.

"Two dragons are more than enough," Jon said with a half smile.

  Daenerys nodded in agreement, for the next hour they guarded the prisoners and directed the rest of the survivors to join their comrades on their knees.

Arya exited the keep holding the head of Black Walder with an eerily contented smile on her face. Greatjon Umber and Blackfish Tully followed her wiping the blood off their swords. The prisoners edged away from her and she scanned the crowd.

"Leslyn Haigh, Walder Rivers, Whalen, Hosteen, Ryman, Raymund and Lothor Frey." As she listed the names Greatjon, Blackfish and Marq Pipar dragged the men to the front of the group. She strolled in front of them tossing the head into the air as if it was a ball and catching it by the hair before swinging it into the river.

"Is this really necessary?" She called out with a roll of her eyes.

"He killed Gendry," She snapped back "Blood for Blood" Arya's silver eyes held Daenerys'. She knew that look, she's seen it before on Drogo and recognized it in Arya. With Drogo it was an angry flame behind his eyes that was fueled by his rage, with Arya it was ice in her veins that made her indifferent to everything else but her desire for vengeance. Her friend had lost someone special.

"I am sorry for your loss," Daenerys said as gently as possible

Arya scoffed "The idiot jumped in front of a crossbow bolt for me."

"Lady Stark!" Daenerys snapped "That man adored you and his memory deserves more respect than this"

Arya's shoulders stiffened and Daenerys was ready to continue when she held up her hands "I said he died, I never said he stayed dead. Mother brought him back, he's just sleeping up at camp. Mother is the one who died...again."

Daenerys stared open mouthed at Arya, this girl always had to say the most outlandish things. She was certain Arya said half the outrageous things that came to her mind solely to put people on edge or to see their reactions. And necromancy always put Daenerys on edge, it always came with a price.

"Nevertheless he may be the future lord of the Stormlands." Daenerys stepped closer and put her hand on Arya's shoulder. "Are you alright,... your mother, I am sorry."

Arya patted her hand "She went willingly, it shouldn't help but it does, and so does this." She said motioning towards the prisoners. No mercy for these men, not even The Wall" she emphasized the last part shooting a stern look at Jon Snow.

Daenerys let out a large sigh and looked towards Jon who seemed to be conflicted by his sisters display of violence. She leaned in to look at him, their eyes met and Danerys smiled kindly.

"She needs this. Seeing what she saw at such a young age, she needs a balance." Daenerys turned back to her friend who smiled gratefully. They understood each other, didn't matter how different they were they understood.

"My brother couldn't be here today but I promised to bring him a gift for the gods. You will be brought to Winterfell to face Northern justice." Arya tilted her head to the side and smiled. "If Nymeria gets hungry along the way she can always eat one of you."

"Is this the justice we should expect under the Targaryen Queen?!" One of the men spat out.

Daenerys coldly looked down at him, "As of today all of house Frey's titles are revoked and their lands pass into the ownership of house Stark. Those that previously worked in the Keep may stay or leave and receive a payment equal to two years of work. The Starks reserve the right to punish anyone with a connection to the Red Wedding. Male members of House Frey may take the black, the women can be housed at the Wall so long as they work. That is more than you deserve, the Lady Stark wanted to kill all of you, this is mercy."

"On that note" Arya leaned foward "Raymund Frey, you're the man who slit my mother's throat." She smiled and her eyes went white. Nymeria surged forward and tore out the man's throat, the dire-wolf's massive jaws nearly decapitated the man. Then she began eating him in front of his family and prisoners while Arya stood by with her white eyed gaze. Shaggy-dog and Ghost joined in and one of the Frey men vomited.

Daenerys felt a headache coming on and rubbed her temples, there were times her friend truly frustrated  her. Jon stepped foward and placed a hand on Arya's shoulder.

"That's enough blood for today." He said with that stern voice Daenerys had come to expect from Northern men. Arya's eyes returned to normal and she shrugged her shoulders. Ghost and Nymeria retreated from the body but Shaggy-dog did not.

"Shaggy, enough." Jon said with his stern voice but the beast ignored him.

"It's Rickon," Arya said kneeling beside the dark wolf. "I told him he couldn't come in person, but Shaggy is Rickon and Rickon is Shaggy." She looked up at them. "Let the boy have his fun."  
Jon's jaw clenched and Daenerys felt some guilt, perhaps if she had attempted to constrain Arya's blood thirst he would not be so troubled by her actions. Aegon landed before them and looked disturbed by the still twitching corpse being eaten by the dire wolf. Arya looked at him with a smile.

"Dragon rider." She said with a satisfied smirk. "How does it feel to fly?"  
Aegon looked on at her with a queer look and gulped. "It feels great."

Arya nodded "Thank you for the help." she said walking past him. She stopped to look at the captured Freys with a blank expression, not a one of the prisoners met her gaze. She walked away, her men followed closely behind her, and Daenerys heard one of the prisoners mutter.

"That one's got ice in her heart."

Daenerys turned towards Aegon ignoring the prisoners. "Willas and Tyrion should find someone to take inventory of everything within the keep. Men will loot, but I want to make sure that the coffers aren't completely emptied and that there is enough food to house our men for a few days before we march North."

Aegon nodded in agreement, "We should place the prisoners in the dungeon while we organize ourselves."

"Yes but keep the men Arya set aside separate and under constant guard. She will not be pleased if one of her prisoners decides to end himself before she can deliver him to Rickon. " Daenerys said with a curt nod.

"If any of the Frey men decide to join the watch I would like your men to recognize my authority in releasing them."Jon Snow added. Aegon readily agreed but Daenerys frowned.

"So long as the six men Arya set aside aren't selected, then yes."

"The Night's watch takes recruits from everywhere, no King or Queen has ever rejected this right." Jon stared Daenerys down with steel grey eyes but she did not give in.

"And cause a diplomatic incident?  Arya will kill those men whether they are in the Watch or not. Would you have me punish her for disobeying the law, or would it be better if I just barred your access to the prisoners? I think the latter is the best option. You are not to speak to them." Daenerys snapped in frustration "You need to stop looking at her like she's a little girl you need to protect, she hasn't needed protection for a very long time." Jon looked angrily at her and Daenerys knew that she had hit a nerve. Daenerys mounted Drogon and looked towards Aegon.

"I trust you to deal with the situation here and keep your brother from doing something foolhardy. Handle things here, I'll check on Arya." Daenerys flew off towards the camp leaving her family behind.

"Men."  she muttered angrily once they landed. Drogon looked at her and she smiled when he nudged her playfully. "Sorry dearest." she murmured stroking the softer scaled under his jaw.

She walked through the camp stopping to check if Pate and the other healers present needed anything. Once she reached the tent of the Silent Sisters she found Arya helping them clean her mother's corpse.

The woman seemed to have been dead long yet she gave off no smell. Although Arya's nose and mouth were covered. One of the Silent Sisters handed Daenerys a cloth and motioned for her to cover her face with it. Daenerys obeyed and stood beside Arya. She did not know what to say. Her mother had died long ago and all she had was a name to remember her by. She missed having a mother, but she could not miss the person. How could she? Viserys missed her greatly, and so did Ser Darry. When they spoke of Rhaella it was as if they spoke of the Mother herself.

When Arya spoke of Lady Catelyn she did so with a complicated mixture of emotions. Sometimes she was ashamed of herself because she knew her mother would not approve. Arya had even admitted that the persona of Lya had arisen out of a desperate attempt to become the Lady her mother had always wanted her to become. The mother Arya spoke of was kind, poised, and at times cold towards her brother Jon. Family, Duty, Honor, were the words of house Tully and by all accounts her mother lived and died by those words. And then the woman came back as a vengeful revenant, a dark shadow of the woman she once was. Arya accepted her, "a revenant mother is better than no mother", she had said when Daenerys brought it up.

How could Daenerys even begin to understand? She reached for a wash cloth and joined her friend, Daenerys was not accustomed to cleaning but she tried her best. It was not long until the lady was deemed ready for preparation. The silent sisters started to usher them away, Arya wanted to stay but Daenerys clutched  her hand and started to pull her away.

"You do not want to watch this part. Cleaning the body is one thing, but you know what they do after. The cutting and the stuffing. Would you want to see this happen to her?" Arya scowled and followed her out.

That night Daenerys held Arya while she cried silently, she did not mind the tears or the wolf. She only cared that she had no idea how to handle her friends grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitches stole my laptop, working with a tower now so i cant just pop the thing out in waitings rooms or during lunch. gotta set time aside.  
> comments, kudos, and if you want fan art check out my tumblr  
> Kiera Embers A game of Nerds


	31. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, bought a new computer and now I am in debt.  
> YAAY!

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 31

Arya

Arya woke up with a startled gasp and shot straight up in bed waking Daenerys up in the process. Her friend opened a bleary eye and placed a kind hand on Arya's shoulder.

"I'm alright, just need to move." She muttered.

Daenerys nodded and buried herself further into the blankets and furs. They had taken one of the larger rooms of the Twins. Arya did not want to sleep in Walder Frey's room, it reeked of the old man's death. This was Sophia's room, large and feminine it was joined to Walder Freys room by its own private hallway and door. A room fit for the Lady of the Twins, some of Sophia's things were still scattered about and it smelled of winter apples and cinnamon. It was a nice smell, but Arya did not want to linger in it for long. She disentangled herself from the blankets and furs, Nymeria followed her out of the bed and Daenerys let out a slight protest when their warmth left the bed and her toes were exposed.

Arya tossed a shadowcat pelt onto her friends feet before feeding the fire, grabbing a pair of thick socks and slipping out. Sleeping with Daenerys was relaxing, it reminded Arya of when she shared a bed with Sansa in Winterfell. She felt safe with her, safe enough to cry. There wasn't any pressure to be Arya Stark, a lady or a faceless assassin. Daenerys saw her as all these things and it removed the confusion from Arya over who she should be. She was all of them.

Arya stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around, Nymeria was at the opposite end waiting. She knew where Nymeria wanted to go and followed.

The room wasn't under guard and Arya hesitated for a moment before silently opening the door. Gendry was still on his back and Arya held her breath listening for his and watching his chest. After what seemed like a minute, but was probably less than three seconds, he took a deep breath. She got closer and watched him sleep. He was breathing normally, not the still almost deathlike rest she remembered Berric taking all those years ago. Everything seemed normal, but what if he couldn't wake up, what if he stopped breathing?

Dread pooled in her stomach and before she knew what she was doing she poked his forehead repeatedly, and a little rougher than necessary. Gendry's brow furrowed and he opened his eyes, blue met gray and Gendry let out a frustrated groan.

"Seven bloody hells below Arya, what time is it?"

"The hour of the wolf." She said looking out the window.

"Of course he muttered." He stared at her for a time "What happened?"

"Just making sure you could still wake up." she mumbled avoiding his eyes. Gendry let out a long sigh and grasped her hand with his warm large rough, calloused hand.

"Warm, right." Gendry said gently rubbing his thumb along hers. Arya nodded hating herself for her weakness. "If you feel like I might not be breathing come and check. If you need to make sure I can wake up, wake me. I'm here. I'm alive. We're alright."

Arya stubbornly looked at him and placed two fingers along his neck to check for a pulse. It was strong, she put her hands over his heart and checked there too while he sat stiffly up.

"Arya..." he murmured looking at her oddly, he grasped her hand and moved it away. Arya took a step back and sat on a chair nearby.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't die in your sleep stupid." She snapped

"Well I won't be able to sleep with you in here." He grumbled running his fingers through his messy black hair.

"I can be quiet, you won't even hear me breathe."

"That's not the point, I'll know you're there and be on edge all night. You're too young to understand. Go back to bed" He said rolling to his side, facing away from her.

"I'm old enough!" she shot back. Gendry rolled back over and fixed her with another odd stare. In the back of her mind but Arya knew what the problem was and what she had just said. She didn't even want to acknowledge that because she knew it would mean the end and start of something that she wasn't ready for.

"You're not old enough here." Gendry said pointing to his head. "Go back to bed and let me sleep."

"Stupid Bull" she muttered.

"Stubborn wolf"  he yelled out before she slammed the door.

)O(

Arya kept walking throughout the keep that night and managed to avoid most people, until she reached the great hall. Jon was kneeling over a blood stain on the floor of the great hall. Ghost and Shaggy-dog were with him and Arya knew whose blood it was. She stood by silently while Nymeria greeted her brothers and then kissed Jon's cheek before laying over another blood stain...her mothers.

The funeral was supposed to occur in the morning, Uncle Black Fish said that he would manage the funeral arrangements according to Tully tradition. Arya was grateful to him for it, her mother deserved a funeral and she did not have a head for organizing any form of social event. Sansa would have been a better choice, but she was not here and probably would not arrive in time.  Rickon would be there, inside Shaggy, she hoped that would be enough. They had never been able to say goodbye to any of their lost loved ones. This was the first time Arya would have to attend a funeral for someone she loved.

Arya looked towards Jon who was still silently staring at the blood, she didn't understand why he wasn't as angry as her. Why it didn't still burn in his chest when she pulled the Freys from their keep. Rickon understood, but Jon didn't. Or maybe he just didn't want to see her become a killer. It was too late, Arya had crossed that bridge long ago.

"I only saw what happened outside, but I heard enough and the blood tells its own story." she said to fill the empty silence.

"How did you escape?"

"Didn't mean to, I was going to run in but the Hound knocked me out with an axe, I'm still surprised that the blow didn't kill me." She rubbed along where she knew there was still a scar in her scalp.

"I'm not, you were always hard headed."

Arya let out a surprised laugh and watched her brother smile in return.

"Do you remember When Theon, Robb and I were wrestling. I called out to you for help and Theon said that you were just a little girl, that you wouldn't be able to do anything. You charged at him head first but he moved at the last second and you hit Robb instead." He sat down next to ghost over the stain of their dead brother.

"I remember knocking him on his ass and splitting his lip. Mother was watching and she let out this yell when she saw the blood. You and Theon looked at me then at each other before we all ran away into the gods wood." Arya said sitting next to him and stroking Ghost's fur.

"Theon and I stayed out there for two nights while you and Robb snuck us snacks from the kitchen. Father wasn't even angry, he thought it was hilarious. It was your mother we were all afraid of." Jon brought her head to his chest and leaned back to lay down with her

"She scolded me for an hour before father sent me to sleep. I told you to let me stay with you guys in the forest." Arya added with a pout.

"Then father would have really been cross." Jon stroked her hair out of her face. "You were always his favorite. Don't even try to deny it."

"I don't remember it like that." Arya looked back and thought she was just as loved as any of the other Stark children by their father.

"You got away with more than you can remember, even when you were being punished everyone in the castle knew to sneak you sweets and to hide you from the septa. They would not have done this if they thought father would be cross over it. I remember when you were born he used to hang flowers over your crib and I swear to all the gods that he sang to you. Not very well, but you always quieted down when he did. The Lady Stark loved you but you were always Ned's girl. Every bruise, every hurt feeling or new adventure and you ran straight to him."

"And you." she added burying her face into his side.

"Aye, me too. I think your mother was jealous of me for it...I'm not sorry for trying to stop you." He said in a low voice looking away.

"And I'm not sorry for shutting you down. It needed to be done. I needed it to be done." Arya said not meeting his eyes, she didn't want to see the disappointment or concern.

"Is it done? Will it ever be done or will you keep finding people to blame?" Jon finally looked down at her and she met his eyes.

"Who knows? I just know that I felt peace. Like I was righting a great wrong and all I felt was peace. I'm still angry, but I did something about it and there's less fire there. It's not the first time, I felt it before leaving Westeros." Arya searched his face for any sign of what he was thinking. He seemed concerned and thankfully not disgusted.

"I can't pretend to like it, but I'll try to accept it." Jon answered earnestly. Arya smiled up at him and sat back up.

"Sun will be up soon, good night brother."

Jon ruffled her hair and waved her off. "Good night little sister."

)O(

In the morning Arya and her men gathered along the shore to see her mother's bones down the river. She stood next to Jon and her uncle Brynden lighting the oils in the rowboat with the first shot despite the tears in her eyes. Arya ran off shortly after with Nymeria and Shaggy-dog in tow, they followed the boat for as long as it floated and she did not return to Daenerys' bed until late into the night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter was used to explore Arya and her relationships. not ships! I have a little Gendrya here and tried to write a scene where Aegon found Arya on the roof again but I figured that could wait until after Jon. Besides I like their interactions through his eyes.  
> I neglected to write the violent scenes through Arya's eyes because she received a sort of catharsis from killing those Frey men. It came off as bliss when I wrote it which sort of scared me, meaning that it would terrify Jon.  
> Aegon doesn't know whether to be scared or attracted to Arya so there's some work to be done there and with his relationship with Daenerys and Jon.


	32. War Machines

 

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 32

Aegon felt the cold spray of the river as Rhagal flew within a hairs breadth from the water's surface. She pulled up just short of the bridge veering right towards one of the towers. Rhaegal perched herself roughly upon one of the towers and Aegon slid off her back. He landed on the roof with unsure footing and stumbled, he was sure that he would fall over the edge when a he felt a hand clasp him by the wrist. Another hand grasped him by the shirt and Aegon looked up two pairs of grey eyes.

"What in the Seven Hells were you thinking?" Arya snapped as she helped Jon pull   
Aegon up.

"She told us not to remove the chain until we were sure we could dismount safely." Jon chided once Aegon was safely on the roof.

"There was a loose tile."Aegon said weakly. Arya rolled her eyes and audibly scoffed while Jon laughed.

"What are you two doing up here?" Aegon asked.

"I just came to keep my sister company." Jon said looking towards Arya with a raised brow, but she refused to state her purpose. Arya walked towards the roofs edge and dropped down to a window sill below her. Jon motioned for Aegon to follow down, the three sat on the window sill and looked out over the water.

Aegon looked behind him into the bedroom. The room was dark and Aegon saw the outline of three wolves sleeping atop a man. He peered closer and recognized the mop of thick black hair as Ser Gendry's.

"Why are we outside his room?" He asked trying to contain his dislike for the man.

"My sister is afraid that he'll slip across to the other side. I keep telling her that she is being ridiculous. I died years ago and I feel fine." Jon opened his coat a bit and showed Aegon several scars along his chest.

"You sleep differently, you used to move around like me. You're too still. Gendry is more outspoken.  He used to keep his anger buried but now it's closer to the surface." Arya said fixing her gaze on the moon. Aegon looked back at the dark room and then towards Arya, her brows were drawn together and she bit on her lip in worry. Aegon felt a twinge of jealousy that he immediately buried.

"That could easily be him growing up. You have not seen him since you were ten. People change Arya."

"Not much."  she grumbled Jon leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before ruffling her hair and getting up.

"Don't stay up too late, we march tomorrow." He squeezed Aegon's shoulder and left.

Aegon watched the sky together with Arya and wondered when he could break the silence. She had a secret, one Jon, Daenerys and even Gendry knew, but he didn't. He was the odd man out.

"What was Braavos like?" He asked tentatively, Arya merely shrugged. Aegon would not take a shrug for an answer, he leaned into her line of sight and gave her a stern look that earned him nothing but an eye roll. Aegon did not relent, Arya leaned against the window pane and closed her eyes.

"The people don't kneel and scrape and cringe whenever the nobles pass, everyone was once a slave so those titles mean less. Whores and bastards aren't seen as less than or an eyesore. When Westerosi see courtesans they don't understand and call them a whores, then they die at the hands of a bravos or a blade in a dark alley. I doesn't matter if you worship The Seven, The Red God, my father's trees or nothing at all. You can walk into that city and become someone else. Braavos is freedom for anyone in need."

"Who did you become?"

"No one,...and everyone. I was a beggar, an actress, a handmaiden, fisherman's daughter, courtesan, whore, merchant, and shadow." Arya turned to look at him with cold grey eyes and Aegon felt a chill.

"I learned to change my face as easily as some women change their hair. I worshiped only death and I killed many men and women. Do I need to say more?"

"I would not think they would let you go." Aegon said looking away from her to gather himself.

"I swore to take their secrets to my grave. If I speak of my training in any great detail my life is forfeit. I won't talk about it anymore." Aegon nodded in agreement. The silence became uncomfortably long and Aegon was struck with an idea.

"What was Jon like? At Winterfell."

The cold look in Arya's eyes disappeared and she smiled with obvious warmth. It was a beautiful smile and one that Aegon thoroughly enjoyed for the night as she regaled him with tales of Winterfell.

)O(

"Aegon! You're Veering too far!" Aegon woke up with a quick inhale an looked about. He was strapped into his saddle and Daenerys was beside him atop of Drogon with a concerned look.

"Your veering too far East." Daenerys repeated.

Aegon looked about and noticed that he could not even see their troops or the river. Daenerys let out a sigh. "We should head back to the men, we've scouted far enough ahead for the day. Drogon and Rhaegal are feeling peckish."

 Aegon nodded groggily, he could sleep on the barge.

Rhaegal hovered over the center barge while Aegon unbuckled the clasps keeping him in his saddle. He slid of and landed with a thud at the center of the roof of the home built atop the barge. Daenerys insisted that she did not need to sleep on the barge and that she was comfortable atop Drogon, but Aegon still could not sleep on Rhaegal.

Willas was inside playing cyvasse with Tyrion, both men greeted Aegon with a quick bow of the head and a friendly smile before returning to their game. Aegon smiled to himself grateful that he left Connington behind, he would have insisted they rise and bow properly. Aegon loved Connington like a father but he could not relax when necessary. He glanced at the cyvasse board and noticed Tyrion had cornered Willas but Aegon was certain that Willas was drawing Tyrion in for a finishing blow. Both men seemed to be at a standstill.

"How was your ride?" Willas asked while Tyrion glared at the board with obvious hatred.

"I fell asleep and flew too far off course before I noticed." Aegon said before throwing himself on one of the cushion piles he liked having around.

Tyrion smiled at that, "Up a little late were we? Arya seems to be having the same problem, she just woke an hour ago and made her way to shore."

Aegon leaned his head back instead of answering the smaller mans insinuations and dozed off.

He woke a few hours later to Jon shaking him."Daenerys and Drogon left us an auroch to roast, come and eat."

Aegon rose and stretched his limbs allowing some parts to crack. His arse was saddle sore and back ached like an old mans. Aegon made his way towards the front of the barge where several men were eating around an auroch that was still roasting. Three of the Stark dire-wolves were tearing into hunk of flesh while Arya sat cross-legged between them and Gendry, eating with the same gusto as her pets. Daenerys took a few dainty bites and occasionally offered a kerchief to Arya who had meat juices all over the lower half of her face. Tyrion, and Jon were speaking animatedly to each other while Willas furiously sketched the wolves.

Aegon took a seat in between Jon and Daenerys and grabbed a large rib. Arya handed him a Dornish pepper with a wicked grin, Gendry shot him a warning look before quickly returning to his own rib. Aegon smiled and cracked the pepper before placing it over the hot coals. He turned and asked for some salt for his pepper and took the occasional bite from his pepper with his meat. Arya looked disappointed while Gendry snickered.

"Shut up Stupid!"

"Did you forget his mother was Dornish?" Daenerys interjected with smile while her friend pouted.

"I had to wipe my nose about a dozen times after she conned me into eating one of those." Gendry said nudging Arya conspiratorially, "How do you manage?"

"Ate them everyday growing up." Aegon said as congenially as he could, he would give Gendry a chance, just the one. "You develop a taste for them, given enough time they become essential to every meal."

"I liked how they burned when I was a child but Viserys insisted that I looked ridiculous every time I ate them. I'd become red in the face, tears would spring to my eyes, my nose would run and I would still ask for more with a smile." Daenerys looked longingly at one of the peppers but politely refused when Aegon offered her one. "It would not be a very regal image." she insisted till Arya, Aegon and Jon all tossed peppers at her. She finally relented nibbling as delicately as possible.

"The other children in Braavos would challenge each other to see how many we could eat in one sitting, I was sick for two days from them and I still love them. " Arya said placing her pepper on the coals as well before taking a napkin Daenerys offered and wiping her face off.

"I want to try lizard lions when we arrive at Greywater Watch" Arya said as she leaned against Jon to relax while she finished her meal with the roasted pepper.

"We should not overstay our welcome, The Reeds can not support such a massive force for long. The rest of our army will meet us at White Harbor before sailing for Eastwatch by the Sea." Jon said tossing his bone to the wolves and wiping his hands.

"How useful would the Crannogmen be against the Others?" Aegon asked, he had heard of their fighting techniques and did not think they would provide much help.

"The Crannogmen will defend the Neck as they always have." Jon said with a degree of finality. Should any Lannister forces march or we fail, they will do what is necessary."

"Though a few will come with me to oust Stannis while you lot march on the Wall." Arya said with a yawn.   
"You're not coming with us?" Aegon asked with some disappointment.

"No, she won't." Jon said with a hint of steel in his voice. "She will hold Winterfell with Rickon and stay safe." Arya rolled her eyes but did not seem to argue against her brother instead she closed her eyes and dozed off.

Aegon enjoyed the rest of his meal in relatively good company. Jon and Gendry seemed to be of a similar mindset, they tended to be sparse with their words unless prompted to speak. He was sure that Tyrion and Willas were the cleverest people he would ever encounter. Arya and Daenerys seemed to keep their secrets and Aegon felt a little left out. He had grown up surrounded by scholars, nights, anyone who could advance his training. He did not have many opportunities to spend time with children his own age and often didn't know how to enter a new group, the people in front of him had grown up with siblings.

Gendry and Daenerys got on the topic of dragon armor, he insisted that Drogon would need to be fitted again within the year since he was growing so fast.  "His old armor could be passed to Viserion or Rhaegal, but they should all be fitted for adjustable plates, something scaled that can grow with them instead of discarded once it starts to pinch." Gendry snatched a few plates up to demonstrate. "Layer them so that they don't impair movement and can be added to at anytime. Scaled armor is always better than chainmail and I prefer it to plate or studded leather, it is the easiest to mend."

Aegon listened closely to Gendry's argument and was impressed, if nothing else the man knew his tradecraft. Nymeria collapsed on Gendry's lap with a yawn and dozed off while he scratched her ears and continued his conversation. "The Dragon glass can be worked easily enough into daggers and arrows, but that will do little good in a battle. You could work the obsidian into clubs to give you more range."

This perked Jon's interest and he leaned in. "It breaks easily enough but if the club were flipped we could always use the other side."

"Exactly."

"What about traps?" Aegon asked in an attempt to join.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked turning towards him.

"Like bear traps but with Dragon glass at the bottom of the pit instead of pikes, or the teeth of a trap traded out for dragon glass."

"Excellent!" Jon said with a rare smile.

"Trebuchets  should be added to the Wall and Winterfell," Tyrion added while Willas searched desperately through his sketches.

"Here, a new design of mine." Everyone leaned over to spy the war machine "a repeating crossbow, but I can't figure out the firing mechanism."

Tyrion grasped a piece of charcoal and added to the paper shooing Willas away. Gendry added his opinions sporadically prompting Tyrion to alter the design a bit more until it was complete.

"Repeating crossbow." Tyrion said with a sigh and everyone stared at the new design.

"There is hope yet." Jon murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while because i took a long trip to Mexico. Fantastic trip!  
> short chapter with little action but it's all that was shaking in my head.  
> I'm working on an au fic where instead of going south after the crossroads arya runs away and ned goes back north in grief and anger.


	33. Queen Asha Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha paces in the dead of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new story that I'm working on,  
> an AU piece that has been rolling around in my head for months that I finally gave into. It starts at the Ruby Ford when Arya tosses Joffrey's sword into the river and runs away. Only she doesn't comeback and after almost two weeks without any sign of her Sansa finally tells the truth. Ned refuses the position of the Hand and the North, Vale and Riverlands become increasingly insular.  
> called Night Wolf, multi POV like this story and I plan to write about the Essos crew (i think)  
> check it out and kudos and comment.  
> btw I recommend you read the previous Asha chapter just to jog your memory since it was so long ago

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 33

Queen Asha Baratheon

The Queen, or so she was called, paced across the floor. Asha's soon to be born son or daughter was keeping her up. The little prince kicked against her swollen belly and Asha scowled. "When will you sleep you bothersome stag?" Asha tended to refer to the baby as a stag when she was cross with him, she also referred to him as a male when she was annoyed.

The floors of Winterfell should have been freezing, but the hot springs underneath the ancient keep kept the floor warm in many spots. She liked this hall for that very reason. The Starks at least knew how to build their homes to last in this frozen waste . Stannis had the glass gardens repaired, and the people flocked to Winters town, though none turned towards Melisandre's red god. More than anything they visited their tree, out of spite towards the red god and the flaming cunt of a witch.  The Crypts of Winterfell were barred, Stannis had lost fifty men to the ghosts within and finally gave in.

"Is he kicking again." Asha turned to look at Stannis who stood at the end of the hall.

Her husband had got her with child soon after their wedding much to his happiness. The hatred she had once felt for him had subsided, to something else. It wasn't anything as ridiculous as love, more a begrudging respect. Stannis took to their marriage bed with a dour disposition that Asha resented, she was the prisoner not him. If Stannis could not enjoy himself then she would. His equipment was not poor, just underutilized. Over the next few month Asha found herself seeking his company, the colorful Northerners had left and she had no one. And he sought her company as well, theirs was a relationship built on necessity. She had no one in her life but him, and he had no one but her. His friend Davos was dead and the witch had lost favor with him.

 Asha learned how to read Stannis' stoic face and moods. The corners of his lips would twitch for half a second, his shoulders would stiffen, lips curl, fingers twitch, little things that few could read.  Yet she knew his moods.

Asha also knew that he spoke in his sleep, of terrible things. Shireen was not dead when she entered the flames, she was drugged and Stannis knew. Kingsblood, his witch was obsessed with it and the sacrifice did not bring forth Lightbringer, instead the snows stopped in the area surrounding Winterfell, for two months. Melisandre had lost his favor and trust. She was still present, like a shadow, but could no longer twist Stannis to her will.

"Same as two nights ago, he just doesn't know when to sleep."  Asha tapped back at the spot where she knew he was kicking. "Little fighter doesn't know when to let her mother sleep. I'll give him a good scolding once he's out." The corners of his mouth turned up then he heard that last part and had placed his hand on her protruding stomach.

"You keep referring to the babe as a boy and a girl, Melisandre assured me it was a boy."

"Melisandre assures many things, I won't believe it until he comes out bloody pink and wailing with his little cock out." Asha noticed his scowl and sighed, "Besides, Kings are always obsessed with having sons. They forget that a woman can fight and lead. Did I not fight as well as any man, did I not lead my own men?"

"Indeed. I'll have the servants bring you some honeyed milk." Stannis gave her an awkward kiss upon the forehead and walked away.

 He would often make weak attempts of affection that only served to hurt the both of them, but she did not hate him for that. No she hated that he was so stubborn he would not admit when he had lost, even for their child. Dragons and Wolves were bearing down upon them. He had to bend the knee, but Stannis never bent, so he would break.

 Asha had no intention of breaking with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more, a scene where Asha runs into Mel who is rambling about "Princess not Prince" But the last line seemed so perfect that I didn't want to add anything.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
> please check out my other asoiaf fic Night Wolf (au starting at the ruby ford, check out notes at the top)  
> btw I recommend you read the previous Asha chapter just to jog your memory since it was so long ago


	34. Daenerys

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 34

Daenerys

From the moment Daenerys saw the Neck she knew why it had never been conquered. The canopy of trees blocked. The canopy of trees blocked all view from the air and the swampy ground made foot travel difficult, even on the Kings Road. The River fed into the swamp lands and the waterways were almost impossible to navigate. Thankfully the Crannogmen were there to meet them.

The Crannogmen met them at the edge of their swampy lands, their green and brown clothes and body paint helped them blend into their surroundings. Daenerys occasionally caught movement at the edge of her eyes and she knew that there were more Crannogmen hidden within the swamp. Holand and Meera Reed met them at the edge of a waterway with Bran Stark's wolf Summer accompanying them.

While the patriarch of House Reed was coldly polite towards Aegon and Daenerys he greeted Jon and Arya as if they were family. He had been Ned Starks closest friend and was present during Jon Snow's birth long ago.

"The last time I saw you, Ned was battling with keeping you clean on the road." Howland clapped Jon on the back with a smile, "You look like your mother, same eyes and mouth, but you have Rhaegar's jaw line." He nodded towards Aegon "And you look like Rhaegar shat you out."

Aegon bristled while Arya laughed and slapped him on the back "It's a compliment."

"Northerners" Aegon grumbled under his breath.

Gendry chuckled at that and Howland turned his eyes on the Baratheon bastard. "Did Robert shit you out boy?"

Gendry blushed while Aegon laughed "It's a compliment."

Howland looked at Arya gently and took her hand, "You're the spitting image of your aunt Lyanna."

"Not her shit?" Arya asked with a grin that made Howland laugh.

 "Aye, and you got a bit of her spirit" He said ruffling her head.

He looked towards Daenerys and bowed his head before turning to their army. "Stick to the barge and if you have to walk on my land do so with a guide, unless you want to disappear into the quicksand or the gullet of a lizard-lion. If you complain about the food or make a joke about the frogs we can always let you starve."

Some of the Rivermen and Northerners bristled at the last bit but Jon reminded them that they were guests in the Neck and their survival depended on Howland. Aegon took Lord Reed's words to heart and went to the barge with Willas and Tyrion. Daenerys chose to walk with the men and learn what she could of the mysterious Crannogs. She remembered her brother calling the Crannogmen frog men, little more than savages. Ser Darry had sat her on his lap and told her of how they had never been conquered and their ties to the children of the forest. He always painted the prettiest pictures of home for her.

Vyserion nudged Jon a bit before flying away to join her siblings and he let out a sigh.

"She's still skittish." He growled running his hand through his hair.

"She's approaching and touching you of her own volition. You'll ride her soon enough Daenerys kindly said." She noticed Ghost nudging his nose into Jon's palm, Jon scratched him under the jaw before the silent wolf ran off to join his siblings in the swamp. Arya trailed behind on the back of Nymeria, no doubt spurring more stories of the wild Lady Stark. She was becoming a legend amongst her people. Jon scowled as if he wanted to call out for her to return.

"Still over protective I see," She said with a teasing smile.

Jon gave her an apologetic look, "Can't help it, I wasn't there to protect her for half her life. Now I'm over compensating."

"I wish that my brother had loved me half as much as you love your sister. She is very lucky to have you." Daenerys said feeling a small amount of jealousy.

Jon looked directly into her eyes and there was something there that she had not witnessed for very long. Sympathy.

"We aren't that different." Jon said in a measured tone. "You me and Tyrion are the same, our mothers died to bring us into the world, no one ever expected much of us and we were denied the love all children need, a mother's love. I had my siblings and my father...uncle. Tyrion had his brother, such as he is. You must have had someone, else I think you would not be so kind."

Daenerys looked deep into the swamp "His name was Ser Willem Darry, he never asked anything of me and always called me his little princess. It was the only time I ever remember feeling safe, feeling at home."

Jon smiled and walked along side her patiently waiting for her to say more. It wasn't sympathy, it was empathy. Daenerys felt suddenly at ease, she allowed her body and face to relax as she looked up at Jon Snow. He smiled one of those rare awkward smiles that she was starting to enjoy and she continued to tell him what she remembered of the house with the red door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working six days a week and writing this on postit notes, so many post its


	35. Sansa Arryn

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 35

Sansa Arryn

Sansa hurled the contents of her stomach over the edge of the ship, she gripped the railing and gratefully took the handkerchief Harry offered to dab daintily at the corners of her mouth.

"Is it the ship or the babes." He asked stroking her back in a comforting motion.

"God's help me I think it's all three." Sansa said straightening herself and taking the waterskin he offered. She rolled the water about her mouth and spat overboard. Hopefully the taste of vomit would leave her mouth.

"Come, you should rest below deck," Harry started to guide her away from the railings but Sansa shook her head.

"I need the fresh air." She murmured weakly. Harrold nodded and guided her instead to sit on some crates secured near the mast.  He kissed her forehead gently before leaving to speak to some of the men.

Sansa leaned her head back and breathed in the chilly air, below deck the air was muggy but warm, above deck the air was clean but icy. They had been on the water for a little over a week, Daenerys had sent word that the small force they had taken to the Twins were victorious and they were marching North with plans to meet the main force at Winterfell. The Various noble lords and ladies that were called upon to bend the knee went home to call their banners and march North.

Harry had sent word to Lady Waynwood and Nestor Royce to gather the men of the Vale and send them North. Uncle Brynden called his banners, but was certain only a small force would appear, the Rivermen were tired of war and blood. The Brotherhood without Banners would join, although without the Lady Stoneheart.

Rickon had told her of the corpse giving whatever shard of life she had left to Ser Gendry. Rickon had reported this news with a cold stone faced front clutching at the handle of his axe in lieu of Shaggy. Sansa had tried to comfort him but he said he needed to hunt and retreated into his wolf.

Rickon landed with a loud thud in front of Sansa shocking her out of her thoughts. He turned with a smile and practically bounced with excitement. "They made it to Greywater Watch, Arya says she'll take me and Shaggy to hunt lizard lions tonight."

Sansa looked at him with some confusion until she remembered her brother was a warg. Rickon and Arya insisted that she would be able to warg if Lady still lived, Sansa wasn't sure that she wanted to. Arya warged easily and often, and Rickon seemed to spend more time in his wolf than his own skin.  
"I think you've spent enough time in Shaggy" Sansa said gently and reached for her brother but he shifted out of reach and fixed her with a glare.  
"I am going hunting tonight for lizard lions." Rickon said with a level of finality that should  not belong to a twelve year old.

Sansa squared her shoulders and held his gaze, "I just worry that you are spending too much time in your wolf, have you even had anything to eat today?"

Rickon shrugged and looked guiltily away, while Sansa sighed.

"Go below deck and find something to eat," she said as gently as possible. Rickon nodded and offered an apologetic smile and Sansa was reminded of the small boy who used to tug at her skirts for sweets.

Sansa took in a few more deep breaths and went below deck to try and keep her brother present.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, kudos


	36. Gendry Baratheon

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 36

Gendry

Gendry woke up when Nymeria let out a growl in her sleep and Arya fidgeted besides him. He looked towards the messy head of brown hair to his right and the grey direwolf to his left, then he noticed his feet were up against a warm black mass. Shaggy opened one bright green eye and fixed Gendry with a sleepy stare before, he blinked once then rolled over to his side with a tired yawn and settled back to sleep.

This was how he would die, it didn't matter that he told Arya to stop sneaking into his tent, it didn't matter how many times he told her that he was fine, that he was never improper with her, that the wolves were always present, or that Jon actually liked him. No, as soon as any of the Northern lords popped their heads into his tent, or spotted Arya leaving they would string him up by his toes and feed his cock to the wolves who never said no to a meal. He knew the consequences for a base-born bastard to try and reach above his station, and Arya was most definitely above his station.

It started innocently enough, Arya continuously popped into his room before and after her nightly hunt to poke him awake and make sure he had not died in his sleep. It became an annoyance and no matter how tightly he locked his room or where he hid his tent she found him. He'd spend the days exhausted from lack of sleep because it was difficult to go back to sleep when Arya would rest her head on his chest to check his pulse, touch his neck when he bundled himself up in furs, or slip her hands under furs and shirt to check that he was warm. Every night since leaving the Twins it was the same and every night no matter how much he insisted he was fine, she had to check and frustrate him to no end.

Till one night he was driven to near insanity from lack of sleep and he dragged her under the covers with him and held her tight. "Sleep" he had muttered, and held firm even when she wriggled in his arms. If she wanted to leave she had her knives and her teeth, and all Gendry wanted was sleep, even if she rubbed maddeningly against him. From then on she would slip in and sleep under the furs with him no matter how much he objected. But when had any one ever been able to control or deny Arya?

Gendry tried to shift closer to Nymeria and farther from Arya, but she stubbornly stuck close to him muttering in her sleep and burying her face into his side. She was still so small and thin, but she didn't look half starved so Gendry didn't worry if she had enough to eat in the years she was away. He looked down at her, the frown that he so often saw in her face melted away when she slept and the sharpness softened. Gendry brushed some of her hair back from her face then tucked her into his arm.

They would kill him as soon as they noticed Arya leaving his tent, so he might as well get some happiness from the situation. She opened an eye and smiled before resting her head on his chest. Gendry was sure she wasn't fully awake but that smile was all he needed. Her legs tucked into his and he stroked her shoulder with his thumb until he finally fell asleep again.

)O(

In the morning Arya was gone, she always slipped out before daylight and considering his cock was still attached to his body he was sure no one had seen her make her way back to her tent. Gendry sat up and began packing up his tent and bed roll, he could hear the camp being moved around him .

The fires were being put out and the horses saddled while the men scarfed down what they could.  The Crannogmen helped them set up camp in the swampy Neck the night before. They laid out logs and rugs made of reeds and twigs so the men would keep dry. Summer, Meera Reed, Howland Reed and a group of Crannogmen had met them at the Neck and helped the army's barges find their way through the treacherous swamp lands. Greywater Watch was a floating wonder, but the Crannogmen could not sustain such a vast force for long, Jon made sure to only impose on them for two nights before continuing through the Neck.

They were camped a day's march away from the Bite where a ship would wait off the coast to take them to White Harbor, then up the White Knife river towards Winterfell. Arya wanted to attack from the Wolf Woods so that Stannis' men had less time to respond while Jon insisted that he could speak to the man. Tyrion, Daenerys and Aegon were not convinced that Stannis would ever bend the knee.

Gendry spotted Willas Tyrell drawing a dead lizard lion that Shaggy-dog had dragged in early in the morning. He had stopped mid stroke and stared off into the distance, the man was given to bouts of deep thought, so Gendry thought little of it and made his way across the camp where he knew Jon and Arya would be training with Vyserion.

Vyserion was eating some of the meat Jon was tossing at her and drawing closer to him. She came nose to nose with Ghost, then with Jon before shooting off into the trees.

"She's almost ready, a few more days." Arya said watching the pale dragon weave through the tree's till she found a clearing in the tree's canopy.

"We may not have the time." Jon grumbled while scratching Ghost behind the ears, he noticed Gendry approaching and smiled.

"Sleep well?" Jon asked innocently enough.

Gendry cleared his throat and avoided looking at Arya, "Well enough."

"The ground is softer here." Jon said off handedly and made his way towards Gendry while Arya scampered off towards Meera who had appeared from deep within the swamp. The Crannogmen had fed the men frogs, lizard lion and rice, while some of the men grumbled at eating frogs Jon and Arya focused on making sure they did not insult their hosts. The men could not complain about the frogs when their lady bragged about eating bugs in the past. Gendry didn't mind after his third frog, as long as there was some salt. It reminded him a bit of chicken, a few of the men had even asked for seconds.

Howland Reed appeared besides Meera and motioned for Jon to join him. The man took a special interest in Jon and Arya, mainly because of their father. Meera was impatient to leave with them, she wanted to make her way back to Bran Stark. Arya and Jon had welcomed Meera with open arms for the loyalty and love she showed for Bran even when he was not present. Arya became attached to Meera, since the girl cared for Bran beyond the wall and seemed to deeply love him. Then again Arya could make friends with anyone, it was a skill he had not mastered.

Gendry remembered how big of an ass he was towards Edric Dayne and Arya simply for the fact that they got along. Edric was a likeable boy and Arya had a knack for befriending anyone. All he could focus on was his own shortcomings, imagined and real. Even before leaving King's Landing he had a hard time getting along with others. He either scowled and scared others away or avoided people all together. Arya was never scared away, she stuck to Gendry and the rest even when it wasn’t convenient.

Arya let out a large laugh at something Meera said and Gendry smiled. Hopefully she was letting go of some of her anger. He helped some men load the tents and camping equipment onto the barges.  A few of the older Crannogmen had volunteered their services to fight the undead. Tyrion and Jon mentioned that their first group of recruits would be older men trying to ease the strain on their families.

Gendry admired the northmen, they ran headlong into battle knowing that if they died there would be more food for the rest of the North. It was selfless in the extreme.

Gendry noticed Aegon approached Arya holding a colorful frog in a glass jar. They talked excitedly over the frog and Arya dipped an arrow in and run it along the frogs back. Gendry could not read lips but he was certain that they were speaking of poison. Arya continued to poison the tips of her arrows, a lock of her hair slipped and Aegon tucked it behind her ear. She smiled thankfully at him and Gendry felt something burning in his gut as he watched Aegon continue to loom over Arya.

He stormed away towards where he knew Daenerys was. He found her talking to Jon and Tyrion and bowed as well as he could.

"If the offer still stand I would be honored to become the new lord of the Stormlands."

Daenerys seemed a bit taken aback but she recovered quickly enough and bowed her head with respect.

"Then let me be the first to greet you, Gendry Bratheon, Lord paramount of the Stormlands and Storm's end."

Jon and Tyrion went to greet him as an equal and Gendry tried to mimic them as well as he could. He was a lord, he could barely read, yet he was a lord. No one could say a damn word if they ever caught Arya leaving his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on sticky notes during breaks at work....or in the bathroom when customers made me want to projectile vomit on all of humanity. comment and kudos please.  
> Also check out my new story The Night Wolf  
> An au fic where Arya runs away after her fight with Joffrey @ the ruby Ford.


	37. A Good Woman

Valyrian Steel

Chapter 37

Harry helped Sansa off the ship and she weakly clung to him. They had finally arrived in White Harbor. Wylis Manderly and his wife and daughters were waiting at the port to greet them, both families bowed with the appropriate amount of respect before greeting each other.

"White Harbor is yours, Lord and Lady Arryn." Lord Manderly said. "The rest of the army is due to arrive within a fortnight.  For now we invite you to eat at our table and drink of our wine."

"Thank you Lord Manderly" Harry said with a nod while Sansa held her hand over her mouth. The smells of the port were and assault, she was trying not to gag from the smells of fish and seagull droppings.

"My wife and I apologize for her demeanor, she is pregnant with twins."  Harry explained, Sansa had not yet begun to show.  

Leona Manderly gasped and reached a plump hand out and smoothed the hair from Sansa's face.

"You poor dear, I have some lemon leaf tea that always soothed me during my pregnancies. Let's get you inside away from the smells of port."

"Sansa nodded her head gratefully and allowed herself to be shepherded to New Castle. Once they arrived they were given bread and salt and wine, Sansa only had a sip remembering the maester's words. Leona Manderly and her daughters ushered her to the family solar, There Leona and her daughters fed her soft bread and lemon leaf tea with honey.

New Castle was handsomely furnished and the solar faced the port, someone had made cloth flowers and placed them by the window to bring a bit of spring to the room. "Twins are difficult on the body, are you sure would not prefer to wait here till the babes are born. We would love to have you." Leona said patting her hand with a concerned look on her face.

Sansa shook her head with a gracious smile. "Thank you for your concern and generosity, but I must decline. My children will be born in Winterfell, I want them to know my home" She had been uncharacteristically stubborn on this point with Harry. It was their first major fight because he had wanted to send her to Riverrun for the duration of her pregnancy. But the Lannisters had taken Riverrun once, and Sansa would feel safer in Winterfell.

Leona nodded with understanding. "We women leave home to build a new life and family with our husbands, we rarely find opportunity to return. Wylla will learn soon enough."

"Gawen Glover and I are to be wed soon. Your ancestors saved our house and gave us a home, the least we can do is return the favor."

Wynafred bounced her babe on her knee and nodded in agreement. "We'll get you and your babes to Winterfell, we've set aside a few large sleds so you can travel in relative comfort. Larence is set on travelling North with your host, Gawen will join after the wedding once he leaves a Glover babe in Wylla. Till then rest. The journey to Winterfell will be rough."

Sansa hesitated, she knew the maester, her husband and everyone else was telling her to wait in White Harbor till the war was over, but she couldn't, her children had to be born in Winterfell.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Sansa said with a nod. "We'll be travelling at the rear of the host. Your sleds will be a great help."

Wynafred passed baby Wyman to Sansa who was careful to support his head like mother had taught her with baby Bran and Rickon. The plump babe gurgled happily while Sansa made some very unladylike faces for him. The Maderly women talked to Sansa about what she should expect from her pregnancy and early months of motherhood. During their talks Sansa was struck with the sad realization that she should be having this discussion with her Lady Mother. The loss still stung. 

Rickon walked into the solar and looked down at baby Wyman. The babe stilled and looked up at Rickon with some awe till Rickon crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Wyman giggled and Rickon grinned pinching the babes nose. Sansa was happy to see her youngest brother smile as any child his age would, even Shaggy was panting happily.

When Harry joined them Wyman had fallen asleep in her arms while Rickon had dozed off at the windowsill.

"practicing." He murmured when he leaned down to kiss her brow.

"Just a tad, though I am afraid to move." Sansa admitted.   

Wynafred chuckled from across the room and gently removed her babe. "Off to bed you two."

Harry guided Sansa to their accommodations and helped her with her dress, kissing the bared skin as he went along. When he had fully undressed her he kissed her navel and worked his way up ignoring her ticklish giggles. Sansa raked her fingers through his hair and kissed him when he finally made his way to her lips.

"Excited tonight?"  Sansa asked coyly.

"Just grateful."  he said placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

"You've been a father already." Sansa said with a quirk of her lips.

"Yes, but not trueborn children." Harry said pulling her closer.

Sansa frowned, she did not like when her husband spoke in such a manner. But then again bastards did not have  a good reputation in Westeros.  "We need to see to your daughters futures. Make them a good match."

"Mmhmm." Harry said absentmindedly and Sansa rolled her eyes. Her husband had a one track mind.

Harry continued his sweet kisses guiding her to the bed. Sansa wrapped her arms around him and kissed him along his jawline.

"You're a good woman." he murmured "You'll be a fantastic mother."

"I wasn't a very good sister or daughter." Sansa said remembering her past mistakes

"I find that hard to believe." Harry whispered. 

"I was a nightmare."

Harry laughed rolling her beneath him. "You were a child, we're all stupid children at some point in our lives. You need to remember that you've grown. You are a good person Sansa, and our children will better because of it."

Sansa nodded and allowed herself to be comforted by her husband. When he was snoring beside her she rose quietly from their bed and made her way to the rookery. She eyed each one of the labeled cages until she found the one she needed.

Petyr had saved her, he had doomed her family, but he had saved her. Sansa paused in front of the cage. She remembered the words that Harry whispered to her that night. "You are a good person."  She took the raven marked for the Moon Gate and tied a small sealed note to his leg, addressed to Petyr. One word would suffice.

 "run."


End file.
